


As a White Knight on His Steed - Klaine Edition

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Category: Glee
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 49,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine meet for the first time as kids at camp, then return as riding instructors to fall in love and explore all of the ways they can lose their virginity together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ride 'Em Cowboy Ranch Camp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crisssquared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisssquared/gifts).



> This story is complete. I will be updating every Wednesday and Saturday.
> 
> Those of you who read my original As a White Knight on His Steed (featuring Chris and Darren) will find that although the characters and a few minor plot points have changed, this is basically the same story. The title comes from the very last Klaine duet on the final episode of Glee. 
> 
> In this story, Kurt and Blaine are the same age. Blaine is a little slow in figuring out his sexual orientation. But don’t worry — Kurt will help him out.
> 
> If you want a sweet and fluffy KidFic, the first 9 chapters can be read as a complete PG-13 story. If KidFic isn’t your thing, and you’d like something a little more mature, you can skip the back-story and begin with chapter 7. And if you want it all, start at the beginning and just keep going…

_July 2002_

 

“Wake up, buddy, we’re almost there.”

 

Kurt blinked his eyes open and looked out the window of the car as his dad turned onto a dirt road.  A large wooden sign read “Welcome to Ride ‘Em Cowboy Ranch Camp.”  Underneath it were several smaller signs – “Private Drive” “Speed Limit 10” “Caution – Horses Crossing”.  

 

Gazing up at the towering pines that lined the road, Kurt felt a mixture of excitement and trepidation about what the next two weeks would bring.  Would he miss his mom and dad?  Would he make friends?  Would he fall off his horse?

 

Years later, when Kurt looked back on his 8-year-old self, that first week at camp all seemed like a blur.  Yes, he had missed his parents, but not too badly.  Yes, he had made friends, but no one who he thought about much once the week was over.  And no, he hadn’t fallen off his horse, although he’d come pretty close a couple of times.

 

It wasn’t until his second week at Ride ‘Em Cowboy Ranch Camp that Kurt’s life changed forever.

 

 

Since he was the only one from Shetland Cabin who was staying on for another week, Kurt had spent the weekend with the handful of older boys who had remained at camp.  They had been friendly enough, but Kurt didn’t feel like he really fit in.  As Sunday afternoon approached, he was looking forward to meeting the other boys his age who would be moving into his cabin.

 

Kurt was sitting on his lower bunk when a little boy with curly hair and a big smile burst through the door and bounded over to him.  “Hi!  Can I have the top bunk?” the boy asked.

 

“Um, sure,” Kurt said.

 

“Blaine, honey, it’s polite to introduce yourself first,” said a woman’s voice.  Kurt looked behind the new boy and saw a man and a woman whom he assumed to be the boy’s parents.

 

“Oh, sorry,” said the boy, holding out his hand.  “I’m Blaine.  What’s your name?”

 

“Kurt.”

 

Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand and shook it solemnly, looking back at his parents for approval.  

 

“We can be bunk buddies, since you’re gonna let me share your bunk, right?”

 

“Right,” said Kurt, smiling back.

 

“Cool.  Hey, where are your parents?”

 

“They’re at home.  My dad brought me up last weekend, and he’s coming to pick me up next weekend.”

 

“Wow – so that means you’ve already been here a week?  You must know everything!  Can you show me around?”

 

Kurt looked over to Matthew, the counselor, who’d been sitting quietly on his own bunk watching the whole exchange.  “Can I?” he asked.

 

“Well, I have to stay here to wait for the other campers.  But if Blaine’s parents don’t mind keeping an eye on you, then it’s okay with me.”

 

“We’d be happy to have Kurt give us a tour,” Blaine’s father told Matthew.

 

“Great!” said Blaine, grabbing Kurt’s hand again and pulling him to his feet.  “I can’t wait to see the horses!”

 

That was the start of the best week of Kurt’s young life.  Blaine’s enthusiasm was contagious.  And the way Blaine looked up to him as someone who already knew the ins and outs of camp life gave Kurt a sense of pride he’d never felt before.

 

Kurt began his tour by taking Blaine and his parents to the corral.  “These are just the horses the counselors and instructors ride,” he explained.  “Most of the camp horses are out in pasture ‘til tomorrow.  That’s when you’ll get matched up with your own horse for the week.”

 

“Are they all this big?” asked Blaine, sounding a little worried.  

 

“No, there are some ponies, too.  But just because we’re the youngest campers doesn’t mean we’ll get matched up with the ponies.  Some of those ponies can be harder to control than the bigger horses.  Last week I rode Clarence, and he’s one of the biggest horses here, but he’s really easy to ride because he’s really good and always did whatever I asked him to do.  And he never stepped on my foot, which some of those ponies were doing to the other boys.”

 

“Did their feet get broken?” Blaine asked, now sounding more than just a little worried.

 

“No, just bruised a little.  Don’t worry, I’ll show you how to work around your horse to make sure you don’t get stepped on.”

 

Blaine smiled at him gratefully, and Kurt’s heart gave a funny little lurch.

 

“Come on,” Kurt said, tugging at Blaine’s hand, which he realized with surprise was still held in his own.  “Let’s go over to the pavilion.  I bet it’s almost time for Uncle Mike to give his welcome speech.”

 

“Your uncle works here?” asked Blaine, impressed.

 

“No, he’s not really my uncle.  He just wants everyone here to call him Uncle Mike, ‘cause he says we’re all like one big family.  I guess he’s kind of like the boss, but he’s really cool.”

 

Kurt led Blaine and his parents to the pavilion, where they found seats at a picnic table near the front.  Even after they sat down, Blaine kept hold of Kurt’s hand.  Kurt found himself thinking more about his new friend than about the words Uncle Mike was saying, or the counselors and instructors he was introducing.  When Blaine finally let go of his hand to clap along with everyone else, Kurt was surprised to find that the presentation was over.

 

All around, boys were saying goodbye to their parents.  Blaine hugged his dad, then his mom.  Kurt didn’t realize he looked sad until Blaine turned to him with a concerned expression.

 

“It kind of sucks that you don’t have someone to hug goodbye, huh?  But guess what’s even better?  You can hug me, and then not even have to say goodbye,” Blaine said, throwing his arms around Kurt and holding on tightly.

 

Kurt was taken aback for a moment.  He wasn’t used to being hugged by other boys.  But in a moment he relaxed against Blaine, squeezing back.

 

“Thanks,” Kurt said, when they finally broke apart.

 

“That’s what friends are for, right?” Blaine replied with a grin.    

 

 

For the rest of the week, Kurt and Blaine were inseparable.  Whatever they were doing – riding, eating, singing songs around the campfire – they were always together.  By the time Saturday rolled around, it came as a shock to Kurt to realize that he and Blaine were about to go their separate ways.

 

When their parents arrived to pick them up, both boys immediately began pleading to be allowed to come back the following year for the entire summer.  After much negotiation, and promises ranging from keeping their rooms clean, to eating all of their vegetables, to completing their homework without complaining, they convinced their parents to register them for three weeks of camp together the following summer.

 

With promises to write to each other, one last hug, and a few tears, Kurt and Blaine finally said goodbye.


	2. I Can't Wait for Next Summer!

_2002 — 2003_

 

Kurt discovered that he enjoyed having Blaine as a pen pal.  Of course, it wasn’t the same as being together, but Kurt found that he really liked writing to Blaine, and he always looked forward to receiving Blaine’s letters in return.  

 

All throughout third grade, the boys wrote to each other every week.  In his letters, Kurt told Blaine about things he didn’t feel like he could discuss with anyone else.  He wrote about his mother – how much he loved her, how worried he was because she was sick, how angry he sometimes felt when she couldn’t do the things she used to do with him, and how guilty he felt about being angry.  Later, when Kurt’s mother died, he wrote to Blaine about his father — how much he loved him, how worried he was because he seemed so sad, how angry he sometimes felt when his father didn’t know how to do the things his mother used to do with him, and how guilty he felt about being angry. 

 

Blaine’s responses always made Kurt feel better.  Somehow, Blaine seemed to understand him and to believe that he was a good person, which helped Kurt to believe it, too.

 

As summer drew near, the boys’ letters began to be filled with their hopes and dreams about camp.  Seeing Blaine again was the only thing Kurt found himself looking forward to since his mother had died. 

 

The days seemed to drag by, but finally July arrived.  That Sunday morning, Kurt woke up early, feeling like it was Christmas.  He tried to be patient, but by 9:00 he couldn’t help asking his dad, “Can we leave yet?”

 

“Kurt, buddy, the registration packet says you’re supposed to arrive between 3 and 4 o’clock.  It takes three hours to drive there, so if we leave right after lunch we’ll have plenty of time.”

 

“After lunch?!  Dad!  I’m already packed.  Can’t we just go now?”

 

“I know you’re excited, but you and Blaine have been apart for almost a year.  Another couple of hours won’t kill you.”

 

“But Dad —”

 

“Kurt, I said we’re leaving after lunch.”

 

Kurt could tell there was no point in arguing, so he changed tactics.  Although he usually ate at noon, by quarter to eleven he approached his dad with, “I’m starving.  What are we having for lunch?”

 

With a knowing look, his dad answered, “Well, if you’re that hungry, I guess we could have lunch a little early today.  How does tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich sound?”

 

“Great!  Thanks, Dad.”

 

 

When they finally reached Ride ‘Em Cowboy Ranch Camp (20 minutes before the registration tables were due to open) Kurt was disappointed to see that there were no other cars in the visitors’ lot.  Noticing the look on his face, his dad said, “Buddy, I told you we were going to be early.  The other campers will be arriving between 3 and 4 like they’re supposed to.”

 

At that moment, another car pulled into the lot.  Before the driver had even switched off the engine, a rear door opened and Blaine flew out.  

 

Kurt felt suddenly shy.  Subconsciously, he’d been expecting Blaine to look exactly the same as he had last summer.  He hadn’t thought about the fact that Blaine would look older.  He wondered if he looked different to Blaine, too.

 

Blaine apparently felt none of Kurt’s hesitation or self-consciousness.  He raced over and threw his arms around Kurt with a whoop of delight.  In an instant, all of Kurt’s reserve melted away.  Here was his best friend, and they were back together at last.

 

 

Kurt and Blaine quickly fell back into their old closeness, spending all of their time together.  Blaine often held Kurt’s hand as they were walking around camp or sitting in front of the campfire, and after an initial burst of self-consciousness, Kurt found that it just felt natural to have Blaine’s hand in his.  

 

Everyone seemed to take their relationship as best friends at face value, until a new boy arrived at the start of their second week.  His name was Max, he was 12 years old, and this was his first summer at Ride ‘Em Cowboy Ranch Camp.  This meant that although he was in Shire Cabin with the oldest boys, he was assigned to the beginners riding group along with Blaine and Kurt. 

 

On Monday, when Max complained about being with the “little kids,” one of their riding instructors, David, explained how the system worked.  In order to move from the beginners group – Level One – to the intermediate group – Level Two – campers had to pass three tests set by the Certified Horsemanship Association.  These included a written test of knowledge about horses, a test of horsemanship skills such as grooming and tacking a horse, and a riding test.  David explained that it generally took from four to eight weeks at camp for boys to reach the level of skill needed to pass all three tests, which was why the riding groups were based on ability rather than on age.

 

Max said he understood, but Kurt could sense that he still felt resentful.  Max’s resentment only seemed to increase when he noticed how much more skillful Kurt and Blaine were with the horses than he was himself.  Blaine’s attempt to make him feel better by letting him know that this was Kurt’s fourth week at camp and his own third week, and that everything would get easier once he’d been there a little longer, only seemed to make him angrier.

 

All the rest of that day, Kurt could feel Max glaring at him and Blaine.  The situation came to a head on Tuesday morning.  As Kurt and Blaine walked hand-in-hand toward the pavilion for their “Horse Sense” class, Max sneered, “Why do you have to be so gay?”

 

Before either of the boys could react, Andrew, their instructor, stepped in.  He gently but firmly took hold of Max’s shoulder and said, “The primary value of this camp is respect.  Now, ‘gay’ is not a bad word, and being gay is not a bad thing.  But when you call someone ‘gay’ with a scornful tone of voice, you are using the word as an insult.  That is not something that we tolerate here.  I would like you to apologize to Blaine and Kurt.”

 

“Sorry,” Max mumbled.

 

“That’s okay,” said Blaine, smiling at Max.  Kurt nodded his head in acknowledgement, but he still felt uneasy.  He wished he could be as carefree as Blaine, but something told him that this was not over.

 

Unfortunately, Kurt was proven correct later that day.  As he and Blaine walked toward the hitching post, holding hands as usual, Max came up behind them and snarled, “Since I’m not supposed to call you ‘gay’ I should just call you what you are – a couple of little fags!”

 

Kurt and Blaine turned to face him, looks of shock on both of their faces.  Just then, one of the horsemanship instructors, Robert, popped up from where he’d been hidden behind a horse, picking a stone out of its hoof.  Kurt had never seen such a serious look on Robert’s face.  Apparently Max could tell that Robert meant business, because he followed meekly along when Robert said he was taking him to see Uncle Mike.

 

By now the other boys were beginning to gather around them, and Kurt felt as though he might cry.  He struggled to hold in his tears as Blaine wrapped him in a tight hug.  He felt embarrassed and ashamed, as though he, and not Max, had been the one to do something wrong.

 

It took a moment for the strange roaring in Kurt’s ears to die down enough that he could make out what the individual voices around him were saying.

 

“That was so mean!”

 

“I can’t believe Max was so rude!”

 

“Don’t pay any attention to him.”

 

“He’s just mad because you’re both better riders than he is.”

 

“Yeah, and he’s jealous because he doesn’t have a best friend here.”

 

“Don’t listen to him!”

 

Kurt felt a rush of affection for the other boys, some of whom were his friends, but most of whom he’d only known for a couple of days.  The sense of support, and the righteous indignation they were expressing on his and Blaine’s behalf, banished his feelings of embarrassment and shame.  

 

Giving Blaine one last squeeze before he let go, Kurt turned to the gathered crowd.  “Thanks, guys,” he said.  “Now let’s go get our horses so we’re not late for our trail ride.”

 

 

Kurt didn’t see Max again that day.  Not only did the older boy miss the trail ride, but he wasn’t at dinner or the evening campfire, either.  

 

Wednesday morning, as Kurt and Blaine were walking to breakfast, Max approached them.  “Hey, guys,” he said, “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

 

Kurt felt a little nervous, but Blaine squeezed his hand and turned to Max.  “Sure,” he said.

 

“I just wanted to say that I’m really sorry about yesterday,” Max said.  “I had a long talk with Uncle Mike and Aunt Lisa, and they helped open my eyes.  I know that what I said wasn’t cool, and I hope you’ll forgive me.”

 

“Of course,” said Blaine, smiling at Max.

 

Kurt still felt a little skeptical, but Max sounded sincere, so he gave Max a tentative smile as well.

 

Kurt never found out exactly what Uncle Mike and Aunt Lisa had said to Max during the long afternoon and evening that he was separated from the other campers, but whatever it was, it seemed to completely change his attitude.  For the rest of that week, he went out of his way to be friendly toward Kurt and Blaine.

 

On Thursday evening, Max came up to the boys after dinner and said, “Hey, you guys look upset.  Is anything wrong?”

 

“David told me I’ve been doing really well in riding lessons,” Kurt sighed, “And I’ll probably be able to pass my riding test tomorrow.”

 

“But that’s great,” said Max.  “So what’s the problem?”

 

“The problem,” explained Blaine, “Is that this is Kurt’s fourth week of camp, but only my third week.  I’m not a good enough rider yet to pass on to the next level.  And if Kurt passes and I don’t, then next week, even though we’ll both still be here, we won’t be in any of the same classes.”

 

“Well, why don’t you just fail the riding test on purpose, Kurt?” Max suggested.

 

Kurt thought about it for a moment, then shook his head.  “I couldn’t do that to my horse,” he said.  “In order to fail, I’d have to purposely ride badly, and that wouldn’t be fair to him.”

 

“What about the written test?” Max asked.  “Could you purposely fail that?”

 

Kurt smiled.  “Yeah, that’s a great idea.  Thanks, Max!”

 

 

The following week, Kurt and Blaine were still in the beginners riding group together.  They worked hard in all of their classes, and by they end of the week they were confident that both would be able to pass.

 

When Uncle Mike handed them their official Certified Horsemanship Association certificates, Kurt and Blaine beamed at each other.  “We did it!” Blaine cheered, hugging Kurt.  “I can’t wait for next summer!”

 


	3. Their Own Private Little Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, and at first glance it may not seem to fit in too well with the “horsey” character of the story, but I promise that it’s leading up to something. Plus, it’s fluffy and sweet. So I hope you enjoy it!

_Summer 2004_

 

The summer when they were ten, Kurt and Blaine spent six weeks together at Ride ‘Em Cowboy Ranch Camp.  Kurt had been surprised at how easily his father had agreed to the longer stay.  Part of him wondered whether his dad felt guilty about how little attention he’d been giving Kurt since his mother died, and part of him worried that maybe his dad just wanted him out of the way, but mostly Kurt was thankful to have six whole weeks with Blaine.

 

Their first night back at camp, Kurt showed Blaine a book he’d received for his birthday the month before.  “It’s so magical, and at the same time it seems so real,” he enthused.  “You _have_ to read it!”

 

“I don’t want to spend my summer reading,” Blaine said.  “I want to spend my summer with _you_.” 

 

“Well, what if we read it together?  We could take turns reading out loud to each other before bed.”

 

“Okay,” Blaine agreed, “but you have to read first.”

 

“Deal,” said Kurt, sitting up at the head of his bunk and leaning his back against the wall.  Blaine lay down and put his head in Kurt’s lap as Kurt opened _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone_ and began to read.

 

That was the beginning of a nightly ritual for the two boys.  Every evening, after they returned from the campfire, Kurt and Blaine would volunteer to be the first ones in their cabin to shower and change into their pajamas.  While the other campers always seemed to want to put off getting ready for bed as long as possible, Kurt and Blaine were happy to get clean, comfy, and cuddled up together with a good book.

 

After the first night, when they kept being interrupted by the other boys, Kurt and Blaine devised a way to block out distractions.  They’d unzip Blaine’s sleeping bag and hang it from his top bunk, creating their own private little space in Kurt’s bottom bunk.  Then, with the help of the “itty-bitty book light” Kurt’s father had given him, they would take turns reading to each other until their counselor called for lights-out.

 

Halfway through their first week, Kurt did the math and realized that they needed to slow down if they wanted to make their book last through the summer.  After that, they began rationing themselves to six or seven pages a night, depending on where they could find a good stopping place.  Then they’d spend the rest of the time until lights-out discussing the story.

 

Kurt liked to create back-story for the characters.  He could spend hours wondering why Snape was so mean, or what Ron’s and Hermione’s lives had been like before they came to Hogwarts.  Blaine, on the other hand, never having read the book before, tended to speculate about what might happen next.  No matter how much he pleaded, however, Kurt would never spoil the story by giving him any hints.

 

On evenings when it was Kurt’s turn to read, after he put the book aside, he would unconsciously begin running his fingers through Blaine’s soft curls as Blaine lay with his head in Kurt’s lap.  Sometimes Blaine would close his eyes, and Kurt would almost wonder whether he had fallen asleep, until he’d hear Blaine’s hum of acknowledgement for one of his theories.

 

 When it was Blaine’s turn to read, he would hold the book in one hand (quite a feat, considering that it was a 300 page hardback) and pet through Kurt’s hair as he read.  Then, when he’d finished reading, he would scoot down on the bed to lie next to Kurt, draping one arm casually around Kurt’s waist or across his chest as they talked.

 

Those evenings were Kurt’s favorites.  Though Kurt could never bring himself to be bold enough to snuggle down beside Blaine on the bed after his own turn to read, he loved how uninhibited Blaine was with physical affection.  

 

With Blaine pressed up against him in the dark (the itty-bitty book light having been switched off to save the battery, and Blaine’s sleeping bag effectively blocking the light from the room) Kurt found it difficult to concentrate on their conversation.  Instead, he made non-committal noises while he focused on the rise and fall of Blaine’s breath, wondering whether Blaine could hear his heart beating in his chest.

 

It was with a mixture of relief and disappointment that Kurt would hear their counselor’s warning of  “Five minutes ‘til lights-out.”  That would be their signal to sit up and move away from each other on the bed, knowing that Blaine’s sleeping bag was about to be pulled down and unceremoniously tossed back onto his top bunk.  Blaine would clamber up after it, reaching down to give Kurt’s hand one final squeeze.

 

When the lights went out, Kurt would find himself alone in his bunk, missing the warmth of Blaine beside him.  He was glad for the physical exhaustion that came from days spent riding and working with the horses.  He suspected that if he hadn’t been so dead-tired at the end of each day, he would have spent his nights lying awake, thinking about the confusing feelings he was having for his best friend.    

 


	4. I’m Afraid I’m Losing You

_Summer 2005_

 

Although Kurt sometimes felt that he and Blaine had spent the previous summer more focused on _Harry Potter_ than on horses, they had both managed to pass all of the intermediate tests by the end of their sixth week.  Now, they would be in the advanced riding group, and, what was even better, they were both signed up for the entire 9-week summer camp session.

 

The first week of camp, Kurt recognized most of the boys in their riding group from previous summers, even if he wasn’t actually friends with any of them.  If he was being honest with himself, Kurt couldn’t say he had made any real friends at camp, other than Blaine.  

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t like the other boys, or that they didn’t like him.  Everyone was friendly and accepting, and Kurt felt more comfortable being himself at camp than he ever did around his peers at school.  It was just that everything Kurt needed in a friend – emotional support, physical closeness, interesting conversation, someone to laugh and goof around with – he had found in Blaine.  Kurt had never felt the need to look any further.

 

Blaine was naturally more outgoing than Kurt.  He seemed to form an easy, almost instant friendship with everyone he met.  This had never bothered Kurt, because Blaine always made it perfectly clear that Kurt was his _best_ friend.  While Blaine might talk and laugh with the other boys, he had never shown any interest in sharing the same closeness with anyone else that he had with Kurt.

 

That all changed when Harry showed up in their riding group.  

 

Harry was a year older than Kurt and Blaine.  He had been around during a few of the same weeks as they had in previous summers, but this was the first time the three of them were in the same group.  Kurt vaguely remembered him as an easy-going, friendly boy.

 

Harry had already spent three weeks in the advanced group the previous summer, and so it made sense that he was able to do things that the other boys could not.  During their first riding lesson, Kurt noticed that Blaine couldn’t take his eyes off of Harry, watching in awe as the older boy effortlessly guided his horse through flying lead changes.  Kurt was impressed as well, of course, but something bothered him about the way Blaine was looking at Harry.

 

Later, as they un-tacked their horses, Blaine gushed to Kurt, “Isn’t Harry amazing?  It’s so awesome how he makes everything look so easy.  I wonder if he could give us any pointers?”

 

Kurt grunted as he heaved his saddle onto the rack with a little more force than necessary.  “Yeah, he’s a really good rider,” he said flatly.

 

Blaine didn’t seem to notice Kurt’s lack of interest in discussing the older boy.  He went on and on, praising Harry’s skill, his confidence, even commenting on how good he looked in the saddle, with his long legs and graceful posture.

 

Kurt tried to respond appropriately to everything Blaine was saying, but inside he was feeling smaller and smaller.  Harry was a more experienced rider, Harry was older, Harry was taller, and all Kurt heard coming out of Blaine’s mouth was that Harry was _better_ in every way than Kurt.

    

He thought back to when he and Blaine had first met.  Then, it had been Kurt who was the more experienced one.  It had been Kurt who Blaine looked up to.  Was that why Blaine had chosen him as a best friend?  And would Blaine now transfer that friendship to Harry?

 

Lost in his own unhappy thoughts, Kurt almost didn’t notice when Harry came up and joined them as they walked toward the pavilion for their Horse Sense class.  Blaine certainly noticed, however.  He immediately gave Harry a warm greeting, and began complimenting him on his riding skills.

 

Harry modestly shrugged off the praise, commenting that Blaine and Kurt were both really good, especially considering that this was their first week in the advanced group.

 

“Wow, thanks, man,” Blaine exclaimed, “that means so much coming from such an experienced rider!”  Kurt glanced over, and he could have sworn that Blaine was actually blushing.

 

If Kurt thought he couldn’t feel any more jealous, the next instant proved him wrong, as Blaine said, “Harry’s such a cool name!  Have you read _Harry Potter_?”

 

“Only the first book,” Harry replied.  “I just finished it last week, and I can’t wait to read the next one.”

 

“Same here,” said Blaine.  “Kurt and I just started _The Chamber of Secrets_ last night, and I can already tell that it’s gonna be totally awesome!”        

 

And with that, Blaine and Harry were off, comparing notes on the first book, and speculating on what was to come in the second.  Even after they’d reached the pavilion, and were seated at a picnic table awaiting the start of class, Blaine and Harry kept up their conversation.  Kurt thought about trying to join in, but Blaine was turned away from him, facing Harry, and Kurt felt as though they had forgotten he was even there.

 

Kurt was uncharacteristically quiet for the rest of the day: no witty comments about their lessons, no playful banter as they shoveled manure, no piping up with song requests during the campfire.  By the time they returned to their cabin that evening, Blaine was beginning to think that something was wrong.

 

His suspicions were immediately confirmed by Kurt’s behavior once they were ensconced behind Blaine’s sleeping bag, ready to read _Harry Potter_.  Since Kurt had read to Blaine on the previous night, Blaine opened the book and waited for Kurt to lay his head in his lap, as he had done all through the previous summer.  Kurt, however, was sitting stiffly with his back against the wall at the other end of the bed.

 

“C’mere,” Blaine said, patting his leg.  “Get comfy so I can read to you.”

 

“I’m comfortable over here,” Kurt mumbled, not looking at Blaine.

 

Blaine immediately closed the book and set it aside.  He scooted over next to Kurt and put his arm around him.  “Hey, Kurt,” he said, sounding concerned, “what’s wrong?”

 

Kurt said nothing, as his brain waged a frantic internal debate.  Should he tell Blaine what was bothering him or not?  On the one hand, they’d always been able to be completely honest with each other, and that was one of the things Kurt valued most about their friendship.  On the other hand, if Kurt told Blaine how he was feeling, Blaine might see him as whiny, or controlling, or needy, and maybe not want to be his friend anymore at all.

 

Sensing Kurt’s hesitation, Blaine squeezed him tightly and said, “C’mon, Kurt.  You’re my best friend.  You know you can tell me anything.”

 

It was that _“best”_ that finally convinced Kurt to open up.  “I’m afraid I’m losing you,” he whispered, still not looking Blaine in the eye.

 

“Kurt, wait – what do you mean?” Blaine asked, sounding genuinely confused.  “How could you ever lose me?”

 

Speaking quietly, so as not to be overheard by the other boys, Kurt stammered, “All day you’ve been talking about how great Harry is, and it seems like maybe you’d rather have him for a best friend instead of me.”

 

“Kurt!” Blaine cried, shifting on the bed so that he could wrap both of his arms around Kurt in a hug.  “You’re my best friend in the whole world!  No one could ever replace you, and I’d never want anyone to.”

 

Kurt hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath until he felt himself start breathing again at Blaine’s words.  “I’m sorry,” he murmured.  “I guess I was just being silly.”

 

“It’s not silly,” Blaine replied.  “Everybody feels jealous sometimes.”  Then, after a moment’s pause, he added, “And maybe you were feeling extra-sensitive today because of what we were talking about last night.  I know how hard it’s been for you since your mom died, and how scared you’ve been that you’re kinda losing your dad, too, ‘cause he doesn’t seem to really have time for you.”

 

Kurt nodded.  He hadn’t made the connection until Blaine brought it up, but now he did recognize that sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, that sense of not being important enough.

 

Blaine went on, “But even though your dad’s been depressed, you know he really does still care about you, right?”

 

Kurt nodded again.  He did know, deep down, that his dad loved him. 

 

“And you know that I don’t care about Harry at all compared with how much I care about you, right?”

 

Kurt finally allowed himself to relax into Blaine’s embrace.  “Thanks, Blaine,” he said.  “I’m so glad you’re my best friend.”

 


	5. Were You Going To Kiss Me?

_Summer 2006_

  

Of the thirty boys who attended Ride ‘Em Cowboy Ranch Camp each week, the majority spent only one or two weeks at camp each summer.  This meant that the beginners riding group (Level One) was always the largest, with boys of all ages.  The intermediate group (Level Two) was somewhat smaller, and had mostly older boys.  There were generally only six or eight boys in the advanced group (Level Three) each week, almost all twelve-year-olds.  And it was almost unheard of for anyone to pass all of the Level Three tests and move on to Level Four, the final CHA level.

 

At other horse camps, which served riders from the ages of 8 to 18, having Level Four riders was not uncommon.  At Ride ‘Em Cowboy Ranch Camp, where the oldest riders were only 12, however, it was so unusual that they didn’t even have a name for this level, or any classes to go with it.

 

By their final summer at camp, though, Kurt and Blaine had managed to do what no other boys had done in over ten years.  Their extended stays each summer, combined with hard work and a fair amount of natural ability, had enabled them both to pass all of the advanced tests at the end of the previous year.  This left them in the unique position of being registered to spend an entire summer at a camp for which they had tested out of all of the available classes.

 

Kurt had conveniently neglected to mention this fact to his father, and Blaine hadn’t told his parents, either.  In their letters, they planned out how they would spend the summer, completely unsupervised and doing whatever they pleased.  

 

Of course, things didn’t turn out quite like that.

 

The first morning at camp, as the other boys were heading off for their classes, Uncle Mike pulled Kurt and Blaine aside.  “It’s great to have you back,” he told them warmly, throwing an arm around each boy’s shoulders.  “Now, lets sit down together and figure out what you’re going to do all summer.”  

 

Although slightly lacking in the freedom they’d fantasized about, the plan they came up with suited Kurt and Blaine quite well.  It was decided that they would still take part in the advanced riding classes and trail rides, to provide models for the other boys and to keep their own skills honed.  

 

During the rest of the day, Kurt and Blaine would be working with young horses.  Ride ‘Em Cowboy Ranch Camp bred most of their own horses, and generally had three or four new foals each year.  This meant that they also had three or four young horses of each age – yearlings, two-year-olds, and three-year-olds – who needed to be schooled.

 

When the beginners group had their lessons and trail rides, Kurt and Blaine would join them, riding the three-year-olds, who had learned to accept riders, but who had never been ridden in a class or on the trail.  At other times, they would help get the foals used to being handled, the yearlings used to standing tied to be groomed, and the two-year-olds used to being saddled, bridled, and led.

 

It seemed as though Uncle Mike had forgotten about the hour a day that each group spent on chores (known to the campers as “poop picking duty”) and Kurt had no intention of reminding him.  At the last minute, however, Uncle Mike said, “Since you won’t be with a group for chore time, we’ll need to find you your own chores to do.”

 

Kurt groaned.

 

“What do you think about helping with the round-up each morning?” Uncle Mike asked.

 

“Yes!” Kurt shouted, at the same time that Blaine burst out with, “That would be awesome!”

 

“Now, before you go getting too excited,” Uncle Mike cautioned, “this means that you’ll have to get up extra early every morning except Sundays.”

 

“No problem,” Blaine replied quickly, and Kurt nodded his assent.

 

 

Although Kurt and Blaine did find it a little difficult to drag themselves out of bed that first morning, they quickly got used to their new routine.  Kurt soon decided that those early morning rides were his favorites.  The gentle light, the fresh morning air, and the quiet (punctuated only by birdsongs and the soft nickering of horses) made his heart feel like it was expanding to cover the whole ranch.

 

The three sets of “horse whisperers” (as the riding, horsemanship, and horse sense instructors were known, to distinguish them from the counselors, who were known as “kid whisperers”) took turns on round-up duty.  None of them bothered with saddles, choosing to spend those precious extra minutes in bed rather than tacking up their horses.  After the first week, Kurt and Blaine decided that it made more sense to go bareback as well.

 

Each morning, before breakfast, they would head out into the 600-acre pasture in search of the herd.  As soon as they spotted the horses, the four riders would circle around behind and to one side.  Then, at a pre-arranged signal, they would begin whooping and charging at the herd, driving the horses forward and toward the nearest fence line.  Once the herd reached the fence, it was easy to position two riders beside them to hold them together, and two riders behind to keep them moving.  By the time they reached the wide-open gates of the corral, the other horse whisperers would have tossed out enough evenly-spaced flakes of alfalfa to convince the horses that it was worth coming in for breakfast.

 

For the first couple of weeks, the instructors split Kurt and Blaine up, each adult pairing up with one of the boys to make sure they knew what to do and how to do it safely.  Pretty soon, though, Kurt and Blaine were able to convince them that they were ready to tackle the job of pushing the horses from behind (the easier task, since the horses were more likely to try to make a break for it by swerving sideways rather than by turning completely around) on their own.

 

Everything went smoothly until one fateful morning late in August.  Kurt and Blaine were cantering along behind the herd when Blaine’s horse suddenly stepped into a nest of ground-dwelling wasps.  The yellow jackets came swarming out, stinging Blaine’s horse, who began bucking furiously.  Bareback, with nothing to hang on to, Blaine was quickly thrown over his horse’s head, landing on the ground with a hard thud.

 

As his horse raced off after the herd, pursued by the wasps, Blaine lay unmoving on the ground.  Kurt immediately leapt off of his own horse, pulling the reins over her head in one swift motion and flinging the ends on the ground with a firm command to “Stand.”

 

Kurt dashed over to Blaine, noting with horror that he appeared to be unconscious.  “Blaine!” he cried, kneeling down beside his friend, “Can you hear me?”

 

When there was no response, Kurt frantically tried to remember what he’d learned about First Aid and CPR in his sixth-grade health class.  Placing his fingers against Blaine’s neck, he was relieved to feel a steady pulse.  However, Blaine did not seem to be breathing.

 

Kurt couldn’t remember the exact steps for mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, but he knew he had to get air into Blaine’s lungs.  Bending his head over Blaine’s, Kurt was just about to bring their lips together when Blaine gasped and opened his eyes.

 

“Blaine!” Kurt cried, throwing his arms around his friend.  “Are you okay?”

 

Blaine groaned, then nodded.  “I think so,” he said. Then he gave Kurt an unreadable look.  “Were you going to kiss me?”

 

Kurt blushed.  “You weren’t breathing,” he explained.  “We learned about rescue breathing in health class, and I thought you needed it.”

 

Several emotions that Kurt couldn’t identify seemed to pass quickly over Blaine’s face.  “I’m okay,” he said finally.  “I just had the wind knocked out of me.”

 

“Do you think you can get up?” Kurt asked. 

 

Blaine nodded, and Kurt helped him to his feet. 

 

Looking around, Kurt was surprised to discover that, aside from his horse (who, thank heaven, was good about ground-tying, and hadn’t budged from where he’d left her) the boys were alone.  Blaine’s horse, fleeing the wasps, had effectively kept the herd moving.  David and Ryan, their riding instructors, wouldn’t notice anything was wrong until they reached the corral.

 

Kurt walked back to his horse, praising her effusively for standing still while the other horses disappeared.

 

“Do you think you can ride?” he asked Blaine.

 

“Yeah, if you help me get on.”

 

Kurt laced his fingers together to make a step for Blaine.  Then Blaine helped to pull Kurt up behind him.

 

Together, the boys rode slowly back toward camp.  They had never ridden double before, and Kurt wasn’t sure how he felt about doing so now.  His brain was filled with worries (did Blaine have any broken bones? should Kurt not have moved him?) while his body was reacting in unexpected ways to the feeling of Blaine’s body pressed flush against his, shifting with each movement of their horse.

 

Kurt was saved from what he was sure was about to be certain death from spontaneous combustion by the arrival of David and Ryan, both of whom looked relieved to see the boys.  Sliding down from his horse with a mixture of relief and regret, Kurt walked over to explain the situation.

 

While Ryan rode back to camp with Blaine, David asked Kurt to show him the location of the wasp’s nest, so that he could come back to take care of it later.  Riding double behind David, Kurt couldn’t help but notice how different it felt than riding double with Blaine.  Sitting behind Blaine had felt so much better, and at the same time, so much more disturbing.  Was it normal to feel this way about your best friend?

 

Although the thought had never crossed his mind before, Blaine’s question – “Were you going to kiss me?” – kept running through Kurt’s head.

 

The remainder of that week – their final week of camp for the summer – their final week of camp forever – was torture for Kurt.  His feelings about Blaine were so confusing.  Kurt felt like a frayed rope in the midst of a three-way tug-of-war between his heart and his head and his body. 

    

It was almost with relief, therefore, that Kurt finally said goodbye to Blaine, not knowing if he’d ever see his best friend again.

 


	6. Less Frequent and More Superficial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the kind of necessary short chapter that in a Disney film would be accomplished by playing a song while showing clips of the main characters growing older…

_2006 – 2012_

 

For six years after their final summer at camp, Kurt and Blaine communicated only through letters.  They’d been pen pals for so long that it seemed somehow inappropriate to even think about calling or texting each other.  Kurt eagerly looked forward to every letter he received.  

 

In his own letters, however, Kurt was much more guarded than he used to be about what he shared.  He wrote to Blaine about familiar topics, like his relationship with his father, or about positive events in his life, like joining the glee club.  There were many things he left out, though.  

 

Although he came out to Blaine almost as soon as he came out to himself, Kurt never wrote a word about the more-than-just-friendly feelings he had for his best friend.  And he glossed over the bullying he experienced at school, never mentioning that it had gotten to the point where he was honestly afraid for his life. 

 

As the years went by, and the strain of censoring himself grew, Kurt’s letters to Blaine became less frequent and more superficial.  At first, Blaine kept on writing just as often as ever, sending two, then three, then four letters for every one he got from Kurt.  But eventually he seemed to give up, and only wrote to Kurt as often (or, to be more accurate, as rarely) as Kurt wrote to him.  

 

 

In the spring of his senior year, Kurt got a letter in the mail with a return address that he’d never expected to see again – Ride ‘Em Cowboy Ranch Camp.  Inside the envelope, he found a glossy new brochure and a letter from his old riding instructors, David and Ryan.    

 

The letter explained that Aunt Lisa had finally persuaded Uncle Mike to retire, and that David and Ryan had purchased the camp.  They went on to say that, since they would now be busy managing things, they would need to hire two new riding instructors.  They were hoping that Kurt and Blaine would take the jobs.

 

Kurt was overjoyed.  He had brief flashes of concern about what it would mean to see Blaine again after all these years, but he pushed them aside with visions of his dream job.  Compared with working at Hummel Tires and Lube all summer, which is what he’d been planning on doing, this would be heaven.

 


	7. I've Missed You

_Sunday, June 12, 2012_

 

Driving toward Ride ‘Em Cowboy Ranch Camp in the car that he’d received as a gift for his high school graduation, Kurt couldn’t tell whether he felt more nervous or excited.  This was the first time he’d be back at camp in nearly six years.  More importantly, it was the first time he’d be seeing Blaine.

 

Kurt tried to keep his feelings in perspective.  Yes, Blaine had been the best friend he’d ever had, but that had been a long time ago.  They’d been children the last time they’d seen each other, and now they were both 18 – legally adults, even if Kurt still had a hard time wrapping his head around that fact.  They were two totally different people now, and he couldn’t expect to have the same kind of relationship with Blaine that they’d shared during those childhood summers.

 

Over the years, Kurt had become very adept at concealing his feelings, even from himself.  He hid behind a biting wit and an aloof attitude, channeling all of his energy into his drive to be successful as a performer.  Now, Kurt felt like the best thing he could do was to keep Blaine at a comfortable distance so that they could work together smoothly this summer.    

 

Following David’s directions, Kurt drove slowly along the camp’s dirt road, then turned off onto an even narrower dirt track that led to the secluded bunkhouse he’d be sharing with Blaine.  Parking next to another car, Kurt figured Blaine must have already arrived.

 

Kurt had barely gotten out of his car when Blaine came flying out of the bunkhouse and threw his arms around him.  “Kurt!” he cried.  “You made it!  It’s so great to see you!”

 

Kurt stood stiffly in Blaine’s arms for a moment.  It had been so many years since he’d been hugged by another boy that he didn’t know how to react.  Come to think of it, it had been nearly six years, and the other boy had been Blaine.

 

As Blaine squeezed him tighter, saying, “I can’t believe you’re really here.  Wow, I’ve missed you!” Kurt tentatively returned the hug, then quickly stepped back.

 

“Come on inside,” Blaine said, beaming at Kurt.  “It’s kind of small, but we’ve got the whole place to ourselves.  This is gonna be amazing!”

 

Kurt followed Blaine into the bunkhouse.  Aside from the requisite twin-sized bunk bed, there were two dressers, two desks, and an open door leading to the bathroom.  “I put my stuff on the top bunk for old time’s sake,” Blaine said.  “But I’ll switch if you want.”

 

“No, that’s fine,” Kurt said, realizing with a start that these were the first words he’d spoken to Blaine.  “I’m used to being on the bottom.”

 

Blaine looked at him closely.  “Are you okay?” he asked.  “You seem tired, or something.  I know it’s a lot longer drive from Lima than from Westerville.  Do you wanna take a nap?”

 

“No, I’m okay,” Kurt replied, making an effort to smile.  

 

“The rest of the summer staff won’t be arriving ‘til later,” Blaine said.  “David and Ryan told me they left a few horses in the corral, if we wanna go for a ride.  What do you think?”

 

“Sure.  Just give me a minute to bring my stuff in from the car and go to the bathroom.”

 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt and Blaine were walking along the once-familiar path to the corral.  Blaine kept up a steady stream of excited chatter.

 

As they neared the fence, Kurt’s eyes were drawn to two of the horses – a bright chestnut and a golden palomino.  He thought he recognized them as two of the young horses he and Blaine had worked with during their final summer at camp.  “Is that Copper and Nugget?” he asked.

 

“Sure looks like them,” Blaine answered, getting a scoop of grain from the barrel and opening the gate so that he and Kurt could enter the corral.

 

Kurt noticed the way Blaine’s energy immediately shifted as he approached the horses.  His almost manic giddiness was replaced with a calm, gentle confidence.  He shook the bucket slightly, causing the grain to rustle enticingly, and the horses pricked their ears and ambled over.

 

Kurt took a handful of grain from the bucket, allowing Nugget to nibble it gently from his flat palm before haltering the gelding.  He passed a second halter to Blaine, who placed it on Copper.  Then they led the horses out of the corral and over to the hitching post.

 

Kurt felt his tension ease as he and Blaine groomed and tacked up the horses.  Both boys spoke to their horses as they worked, and by the time they had mounted up and were heading out on the trail, they had fallen into an easy conversation with each other.

 

They began by talking about their horses, reminiscing about what they’d been like the last time they’d seen them, when Copper was only a two-year-old and Nugget was three.  They laughed together about how Kurt had spent a week calling Nugget “Puppy Chow” and threatening to sell him to a dog food company if he didn’t learn how to back up without rearing.  Then they went on to a discussion of all of the other horses they’d known and loved (some definitely more so than others) over the years.    

 

By the time they returned from their ride, Kurt had let his guard down enough to say, “I can’t believe I’m going to get paid to do this all summer.  And I’m really glad I get to do it with you.”   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, they're all grown up and back at camp together. What do you think will happen next?


	8. I Won't Bite

_Sunday, June 12 – Saturday, June 18_

 

Kurt found the week of staff training to be somewhat surreal.  Everything seemed both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time.  And he couldn’t quite shake the feeling of being an impostor.  He kept half-expecting someone to point to him and demand, “Hey, how’d one of the campers get in here with the grown-ups?”

 

Kurt remembered most of the other staff members from previous summers.  His old Horsemanship instructors, Robert and Zach, were still there, as were the cooks, Brad and Ian.  His old counselor, Matthew, was now working as a Horse Sense instructor, along with Harry, of whom Kurt still felt slightly and irrationally jealous.  

 

The counselors – Cory, Mark, Kevin, Chord, Blake, and Jacob – had all attended Ride ‘Em Cowboy Ranch Camp as kids.  Most of them were a couple of years older than Kurt, but he vaguely remembered them all.

 

The first evening, after introducing everyone, David and Ryan sat back and allowed them to have free time to get acquainted (or reacquainted).  Kurt had never really enjoyed “mingling,” but Blaine was in his element.  He greeted everyone like a long-lost friend, with a huge grin and a hug.  Kurt was more reserved, shaking hands and smiling tentatively.

 

When Harry approached, Blaine was, as always, effusive in his greeting.  “Hey, it’s great to see you!  How’ve you been?” he cried, pulling the older boy into a big hug.

 

Turning toward Kurt, Blaine then surprised him by grabbing his left hand and pulling him forward.  “You remember my best friend, Kurt, right?” he asked, giving Kurt’s hand a squeeze.  Kurt could feel his face heating up, and wished for the thousandth time that he didn’t blush so easily.  He stammered out a greeting and shook Harry’s hand.

 

As Harry moved away, Kurt realized that he was still holding Blaine’s hand.  He tried to let go, but Blaine just gave his hand a little squeeze, pulled him forward, and said, “C’mon.  Let’s go say ‘Hi’ to everyone else.  They’re more likely to remember who we are if they see us together.”

 

For the rest of the evening, Kurt let Blaine lead him around, chatting with one person after another.  Although Kurt felt awkward at first, he soon realized that no one seemed to mind Blaine’s touchy-feely friendliness, and he began to relax and actually enjoy himself.

 

Eventually, Ryan announced that they’d be meeting the next morning at 7:30 for breakfast, and sent them all off – the counselors to the centrally located cabins, the rest of the staff to the far-flung bunkhouses.  Kurt and Blaine walked together through the twilight, still laughing over one of Chord’s impressions.

 

Back in their bunkhouse, Blaine said, “Guess what I brought?”

 

“A guitar,” said Kurt, noticing the case leaning against the wall.

 

“Well, yeah,” said Blaine, “but that’s not what I was thinking of.  Guess what I brought to read?”

 

“ _Harry Potter_?”

 

“The complete series!  Last time we were together, we’d just finished _The Prisoner of Azkaban_.  Do you want to start with _Goblet of Fire?_ Or should we go back to the beginning?”

 

“You mean, like, read to each other?”

 

“Of course!  It’s a tradition.  You can’t seriously expect me to read to myself, can you?”  

 

“Of course not,” said Kurt, laughing.  “What was I thinking?  Let’s start with _The Goblet of Fire_.”   

 

“Good call,” said Blaine.  “Do you want the first shower?”

 

“No, you go ahead.  I haven’t even made my bed yet.”

 

While Blaine was in the bathroom, Kurt made up his bed with the clean sheets and blankets his father had sent with him.  It felt strange to be at camp without his old sleeping bag, but Kurt knew that he’d be more comfortable this way.  

 

Kurt was unpacking his bags when Blaine came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.  Kurt quickly looked back down at the clothes he was folding, and steadfastly avoided glancing up again until he was certain that Blaine had put his pajamas on.  Things with Blaine had been going so smoothly, and Kurt did _not_ need any complications.

 

When it was his own turn to shower, Kurt made sure to bring his pajamas with him into the bathroom, so that he could be properly attired before he came out.  Leaving the bathroom, he found Blaine sitting on the bottom bunk, holding _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_.

 

Kurt walked across the room and sat down at his desk chair.  Blaine looked up, surprised.  “Do you have a letter you need to write?” he asked.

 

“No,” said Kurt.  “I’m ready for the story, if you are.”

 

“Well, then, c’mere,” said Blaine, patting his leg as he had done when they were kids.

 

Kurt hesitated.  Reading to each other seemed unusual enough, but lying with their heads in each other’s laps just really didn’t seem like something that guys their age did.

 

“C’mon,” Blaine urged.  “I won’t bite.”  

 

Then, when Kurt still didn’t get up, he added, with a gleam in his eye, “But the _Monster Book of Monsters_ might!”  And with that, Blaine leapt up, snapping the book’s covers open and closed toward Kurt.

 

Kurt popped up out of his chair, and Blaine chased him around the room, making ferocious growling noises.  Kurt stumbled, and Blaine took the opportunity to grab him and toss him down on the bed.  

 

“There!” crowed Blaine triumphantly.  “Now, are you going to lie there and listen to the story, or do I have to let this book bite your toes?”

 

Kurt was laughing so hard, he was afraid he was going to pee his pants.  “Okay, okay,” he gasped.  “Don’t let it get me!”

 

“Fine,” Blaine smirked.  “But let there be no more of this silly sitting-in-chairs nonsense.”

 

Lying there, with his head in Blaine’s lap, Kurt closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the story.  J. K. Rowling seemed to be losing her touch, though, because all Kurt could focus on was the feeling of Blaine’s fingers running through his hair, and the warmth of Blaine’s thigh under his cheek.  He was afraid this was going to be a very long summer.

 

 

The next day, David and Ryan had planned a series of team-building exercises for the staff.  The activities – Human Knot, The Amazing Shrinking Blanket, Trust Falls, Hot Chocolate River, Blindfold Obstacle Course, The Magic Carpet, etc. – were designed to help them loosen up and feel comfortable with each other, while developing their cooperation skills.  Somewhat to Kurt’s surprise, they actually worked.  By the end of the day, Kurt felt like he had a new family.

 

That night, at dinner, talk turned to college.  All of the counselors were college students, and most of the instructors were either students or professors.  Kurt mentioned that he was headed to NYADA in the fall.  

 

“No way!” Blaine yelled, shoving him so hard that he actually fell off the end of the bench.  “I’m going to NYADA, too!  This is going to be fantastic!  Are you really going to NYADA?”

 

Picking himself up off of the floor with a glare at Blaine, Kurt answered, “Well, if I live long enough, I am.”

 

Blaine was too excited to be properly contrite.  Nothing would satisfy him until he had gotten Kurt to agree that they would get an apartment together in New York.  Kurt had serious doubts about what he was getting himself into, but he just couldn’t say no.

 

 

On Tuesday, each staff mini-team was focused on preparing for their own area of responsibility.  For Kurt and Blaine, this meant reading through the Certified Horsemanship Association guidelines for classes at the different riding levels, and then heading out to reacquaint themselves with the over 25 miles of trails on the ranch.

 

Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday were “trial run” days.  On Wednesday, they followed the schedule of the beginners group, with each pair of instructors teaching the appropriate lessons, and the rest of the staff acting as campers.  Kurt felt a little nervous teaching his first riding lesson, but his skills as an actor helped him to imagine that his colleagues really were little kids just learning how to ride.  Blaine’s acting skills came to the fore when it was his turn to pretend to be a camper, although Kurt secretly wondered if he was even acting.  

 

On Thursday, they followed the schedule of the intermediate group, and the advanced group was on Friday.  With each lesson he taught, Kurt became more confident.  He and Blaine developed an easy flow, each knowing when to pick up and when to let the other take over.

 

When they took their groups out on trail rides, Kurt soon discovered that he preferred to lead, and to let Blaine ride drag.  Otherwise, he found himself too distracted by how good Blaine looked in the saddle up ahead, and he missed pointing out essential safety information to his group.

 

By Friday night, David and Ryan declared them all ready for camp.  They would have Saturday off, and the first campers would arrive on Sunday.

 

Kurt and Blaine still had some trails left to explore, so after breakfast on Saturday they packed themselves a picnic lunch and headed out on their horses.  The weather was perfect, and Kurt felt relaxed and happy.  He glanced over at Blaine, riding next to him.

 

Blaine met his gaze with a big smile.  “I’m glad you’re still my best friend,” he said.  

 


	9. What If I Want To Kiss You?

_Sunday, June 17 – Saturday, June 23_

 

When the first campers began to arrive on Sunday, Kurt couldn’t believe his eyes.  “Were we seriously ever that little?” he asked Blaine.  “How are we possibly going to teach those munchkins how to ride?”

 

“Don’t worry,” said Blaine.  “We learned, and so will they.”

 

 

Ryan had made it clear that all staff were required to attend the Sunday campfires as “community-building time.”  Mondays through Thursdays, each staff member (other than the counselors) would be assigned to one night off of campfire duty.  Kurt was given Tuesdays off, and Blaine had Thursdays.  Ryan explained that he always gave the members of each team separate nights off, since, “togetherness is good, but not too much togetherness.”  On Fridays, everyone would come together again for the final campfire of the week.

 

Kurt felt excited about their first campfire, especially when he saw that Blaine was bringing his guitar.  Although Kurt could faintly hear Blaine strumming in the other room every night while he was in the shower, Blaine always put his guitar away by the time Kurt came out of the bathroom.  Kurt hadn’t wanted to put Blaine on the spot by asking him to play for him, but he was curious to hear how Blaine sounded without the muffling sound of the water.

 

Sitting down on one of the six logs surrounding the campfire, Kurt noticed that several of the other staff members also had guitars.  He already knew that Ryan and Matthew played, and now he saw that Mark, Chord, and Jacob obviously did as well. 

 

Once all of the campers were seated, and David had explained the procedures for making s’mores (at which point the assembled boys erupted in cheers) it was time for campfire songs.  The counselors passed out songbooks, but Kurt didn’t need one.  He still remembered all of the old songs – _Git Along Little Dogies_ , _Home on the Range_ , _Old Cowhand from the Rio Grande_ , _Happy Trails_ , etc.

 

Once they’d sung their way through most of the traditional songs, Ryan asked if there were any requests.  This being the first night, the campers seemed to be feeling shy, and no one spoke up.  

 

Blaine offered, “I’ve got a song you might like, and it even kind-of has a horse in it.”

 

There was a chorus of encouragement, so Blaine began to play.  Kurt immediately recognized the tune as an old Monkees song – _Daydream Believer_.  He wondered fleetingly what the song had to do with horses, before all thoughts were pushed out of his head as Blaine began to sing.     

 

Of course, Kurt had heard Blaine sing before.  They’d sung together every night of every summer as kids.  And tonight Blaine had been singing along, just like everyone else.  But this was different.  No one else seemed to know the words to the first verse of the song, or at least no one else was joining in, and Blaine’s voice ringing out on it’s own was the most beautiful thing Kurt had ever heard.

 

By the time Blaine reached the chorus, Kurt realized that his mouth was hanging open, and tried to cover by singing along.  Most of the staff, and a few of the campers, joined in as well.  At the end of the chorus, though, everyone stopped and let Blaine sing the next verse as a solo.

 

_You once thought of me_

_As a white knight on his steed_

_Now you know how happy I can be_

_Oh, and our good times start and end_

_Without dollar one to spend_

_But how much, baby, do we really need?_

 

At the mention of _“a white knight on his steed”_ Kurt had a momentary _“oh, there’s the horse connection”_ thought, but then quickly did a double-take.  Why did Blaine just wink at him?  Kurt glanced away in confusion, but when he looked back, Blaine’s eyes were still on him, and Blaine seemed to be singing just to Kurt.

 

Kurt told himself firmly to stop being silly.  He wasn’t a little kid anymore, and he knew what these feelings meant.  But it was _not_ appropriate to have a crush on his best friend.  Especially when said best friend was straight.  And his co-worker.  And his roommate.  

 

Oh, my god, this summer was going to kill him…

 

 

Just as they had done when they were 12, Kurt and Blaine got up at 6:00 each morning to go round up the horses.  Not having any precocious campers to assist them, they shared the responsibility with the other four “horse whisperers.”  Each pair spent four days riding out to gather the herd, and two days tossing out the hay.  (Ryan and David fed the few horses they kept in on Sundays.)

 

The first week of camp, Kurt and Blaine rounded up the horses with Robert and Zach on Monday and Tuesday, and with Matthew and Harry on Wednesday and Thursday.  On Friday, it was their turn to feed, while the other four went on the round-up.  

 

Kurt tried to lift a hay bale by himself and almost collapsed.  “Oh my god,” he groaned.  “What are we feeding these horses?  Bricks?”

 

“Weren’t you listening when Ryan warned us that the bales weigh over 100 pounds, and we should lift them together?” Blaine asked.

 

“Apparently not,” Kurt said ruefully, rubbing his back.  

 

“Are you okay?” Blaine asked, concerned.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

By that evening, though, it was clear that Kurt wasn’t really fine.  His back had seized up, and it was difficult for him to stand upright to walk.  When a hot shower failed to help, Blaine held up a bottle and patted the bed.

 

“C’mere,” he said.  “I borrowed this liniment from Zach.  He swears it will have you feeling better in no time.”

 

“Is that the stuff he rubs on the horses?” Kurt asked suspiciously.

 

“Yeah.  But it says right on the bottle that you can use it on people, too.  C’mon.”

 

Kurt walked stiffly over to the bed and lay down on his stomach with a groan.  Blaine straddled his hips and began pulling up his pajama top.

 

“What are you doing?” Kurt asked, flustered.

 

“Well, you don’t expect me to put the liniment on _over_ your shirt, do you?”

 

Kurt grunted, and shifted so that Blaine could remove his shirt.  The next moment he gasped as Blaine drizzled the cold liniment over his back.  The icy feeling quickly turned to heat as Blaine began to rub the liniment into his sore muscles.

 

Kurt sighed as Blaine kneaded his back, helping to ease the tightness he’d been carrying all day.  As the knots in his back released, Kurt felt his pain and tension melting away.  

 

“Mmmm…” he moaned.  “That feels really good.”

 

Suddenly Blaine’s hands left his back as Blaine leapt up off of the bed.  

 

“Okay, um, good,” Blaine said quickly.  “I’m glad it helped.  Okay, well, I’d better let you get some sleep now, then.”

 

And with that, Blaine climbed up onto his own bunk and switched off the light.  Kurt was left alone in his bed to wonder what the hell had just happened.

 

 

On Saturday morning, Kurt was pleased to wake up without any residual soreness.  He was less pleased to discover that Blaine was still acting jumpy and strange.

 

Kurt tried to talk to Blaine a couple of times to find out what was going on, but Blaine just shrugged him off, and they were so busy that Kurt didn’t have time to press.

 

That afternoon, though, once all but a few of the campers had left, Kurt asked Blaine if he’d like to go for a trail ride.  He knew that being with the horses always helped to calm his friend down.  He hoped that once they were away from the main camp, Blaine would be willing to talk to him about what was going on.

 

They headed out along Blaine’s favorite trail – a narrow, shady path that followed the creek.  Blaine was quiet until the trail opened out into a secluded meadow.  Then he slid down off of his horse and ground-tied her.  Kurt followed suit.

 

“Kurt, can I talk to you about something?” Blaine asked hesitantly.

 

“Of course.  You know you can always talk to me about anything.”

 

“How did you know you were gay?”

 

Kurt was surprised by the question.  “It was pretty obvious,” he said.  “I got crushes on boys instead of on girls.”

 

“But how did you know they were crushes?” Blaine persisted.  “How did you know you didn’t just really like them, and admire them, and want to be like them.  You know, like maybe they were your role-models, or something.”

 

“Well, I’ve had plenty of role-models, like my glee club coach, or David and Ryan.  But I never wanted to kiss any of them.  If you want to kiss someone, it’s a crush.”

 

“What if I want to kiss _you_?” Blaine asked, so quietly that Kurt almost missed it.

 

“Then I think you should.”

 

Kurt couldn’t believe he’d been so bold.  The instant the words were out of his mouth, he wanted to take them back.  Blaine couldn’t possibly mean that he actually wanted to kiss him.  It was just a hypothetical question, and now Kurt had gone and made things awkward.  He looked down, embarrassed.   

 

Kurt was just opening his mouth to explain that he’d been joking, when he felt Blaine’s lips on his.  He barely had time to register the kiss before Blaine was pulling away again.

 

“I think I’m gay,” he said.

 

“Oh, thank god,” Kurt sighed, leaning in for another kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a link to the song Blaine sings at the campfire, from which I took the title of this story: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qs-ebhVGJ80


	10. Things Are About To Get Really Complicated

_Saturday, June 23_

 

It was finally happening.  After six years of wondering about it, dreaming about it, and trying not to think about it, Kurt was actually kissing Blaine.  And Blaine was kissing him back.

 

Until, suddenly, he wasn’t.  

 

Kurt’s eyes flew open as Blaine took an abrupt step backwards.

 

“You kissed me,” Blaine said, a look of shock and wonder on his face.

 

“Well, to be fair, you did kiss me first,” Kurt countered.

 

“Yeah, but that was just to see if I had a crush on you.  Which I, um, apparently, um, do.  But I didn’t think you liked me back.”

 

“Blaine,” Kurt said, half-laughing.  “Are you totally clueless?  I’ve had a crush on you since we were ten!”

 

“What?!  Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

 

“Because you’re my best friend, and I thought you were straight, and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

 

“Kurt, nothing could ruin our friendship.  You should know that by now.”

 

“I hope you’re right.  Because things are about to get really complicated.”

 

“Why does anything have to be complicated?”

 

“Well, for starters, Blaine, we’re not campers anymore.  We _work_ here now.  Did it ever occur to you that our bosses might not be overjoyed at the idea of a workplace romance?  That they might feel like it’s not appropriate for us to share a bunkhouse given the nature of our relationship?  What if they decide to make one of us room with Brad, and the other with Ian?”

 

“Oh my god, don’t even joke about such a thing!”

 

“I’m not joking.  David and Ryan are cool, but the bottom line is, they’re running a business here, not a dating service.  If they thought for one minute that our relationship was going to interfere with our work, or cause problems for them with the campers’ families, don’t you think they’d do something about it?”

 

Blaine gave Kurt a thoughtful look.  “Well, then, we’ll just have to keep this to ourselves.  We’ve always been so close, anyway, that no one’s going to notice the difference.”

 

“I hope you’re right.”

 

“Of course I’m right.  Now shut up and kiss me.”

 

Kurt couldn’t argue with that.

 

As he brought his lips back to Blaine’s, however, Kurt felt a sudden burst of shyness.  He pulled away.

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Kurt said shakily.  “It’s just that I’m really new to all of this.”

 

“ _You’re_ new to this?  I just figured out I was gay like ten minutes ago.  You’ve been out for years.”

 

“Yeah, but I’ve never had a boyfriend.”

 

“Well, neither have I, obviously.”

 

“But you’ve had girlfriends.  You have experience.  I’ve never even kissed anyone before today, let alone done anything else.  I just don’t know if I’m ready for all of this.”

 

“Kurt, baby, look at me,” Blaine said, cupping Kurt’s face in his hand.

 

Kurt blushed at the unfamiliar term of endearment, but despite his embarrassment, he felt himself leaning in to Blaine’s touch.

 

“There is no _‘all of this’_ except what you and I create together.  We never have to do anything that we don’t both want to do.  And if you’re worried about me having more experience, just ‘cause I had a couple of girlfriends in high school, well, it never went further than kissing with any of them.  I thought at the time it was because I was a good, upstanding Dalton Academy boy, dating good, upstanding Crawford Country Day School girls.  But looking back, I guess I was never interested in taking things further because deep down a part of me probably already knew I was gay.  So I really don’t have any more idea about what I’m doing than you do.  We’ll figure it out together, okay?” 

 

“Deal,” said Kurt, smiling.

 

They spent the rest of that afternoon trading kisses and talking.  Kurt finally opened up to Blaine about all of the things he’d been keeping hidden for the past six years.  Blaine’s eyes welled up with tears when he heard about the bullying Kurt had experienced.

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Kurt said.  “I survived, and it’s made me a stronger person.”

 

“You’ve always been a strong person.  And that kind of abuse is never okay.  I wish I could have been there for you.”

 

“Well, you’re here now, and that’s what counts.”

 

 

That evening, Kurt took the first shower, and, as usual, he changed into his pajamas before he came out of the bathroom.  Then he sat down at his desk to write a letter to his dad while Blaine showered.

 

When the bathroom door opened, Kurt looked up from his letter to see Blaine toweling off his wet hair.  “What are you doing?” Kurt squawked, whirling around to face the opposite wall.

 

“Drying my hair.  What does it look like I’m doing?”

 

“You’re naked!”

 

“So?  We’ve seen each other naked hundreds of times.  What’s the problem?”

 

“We were _kids_ , Blaine, and it didn’t mean anything.”

 

“So, you’re saying it means something now?” Blaine asked, and Kurt could swear he heard a smirk in his voice.

 

“It _means_ put on some _pants_ , Blaine!  And a shirt wouldn’t hurt, either, while you’re at it.”

 

Kurt could hear Blaine muttering under his breath about the human body being ‘beautiful’ and ‘natural’ and ‘organic’ as he rummaged around in his dresser.  Kurt was afraid to look up.

 

“Are you decent?” he finally asked.

 

“No.  But I’ve got my pajamas on, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

 

Kurt grabbed a pillow off of the bed and threw it at Blaine.  Blaine caught the pillow and whacked Kurt with it.

 

“Hey!” Kurt yelled, mock-indignant, “Knock it off, or I’ll have to report you for domestic violence.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Blaine laughed, flopping onto the bed.  “C’mere and I’ll read you a story.”

 

Kurt lay down contentedly with his head in Blaine’s lap.  Listening to the rise and fall of Blaine’s voice, Kurt allowed his eyes to drift shut.  He didn’t think he’d ever felt this happy.

 

At the end of the chapter, Blaine set the book aside and began to scoot down on the bed next to him.  Kurt sat up abruptly.  “What are you doing?” he asked, sounding alarmed.

 

Blaine seemed bemused.  “Cuddling,” he answered.  “We always cuddle after I read to you.”

 

“Yeah, well, that was when it didn’t mean anything.”

 

“What is it with you and everything having to _mean_ something tonight?” Blaine huffed.  “Don’t you want to cuddle with me?”

 

“Of course I want to cuddle with you.”

 

“Then what’s the problem?”

 

“The problem, Blaine, is that cuddling might lead to other things.”

 

“Kurt, we already talked about this.  You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

 

“Yeah, but maybe I _do_ want to.”

 

“Then what’s the –”

 

“Blaine, if you say _‘what’s the problem’_ one more time tonight, I swear I’m going to smother you with this pillow!” Kurt yelled, exasperated.  “The _problem_ is that just because I want something, that doesn’t necessarily mean that I’m ready for it, okay?  Now, will you please get out of my bed?!”

 

“Okay,” Blaine said in a small voice, standing up.

 

Kurt immediately felt guilty.  

 

“Hey, Blaine, I’m sorry I yelled at you,” he said, standing up to join Blaine.  “I’m not mad at you.  I just really don’t want to rush into anything.”  Kurt took a deep breath.  “And when you’re so close to me, it’s hard for me to trust myself,” he admitted.  “Forgive me?”

 

“Of course.  And I get it.  I promise, I’m not trying to push you into anything.  I really want you to be comfortable, so that I can be comfortable.”

 

“I know,” Kurt said.  

 

He gazed fondly at Blaine, who was standing a few feet away from him, still looking a little forlorn.  “C’mere,” he said, opening his arms to wrap Blaine in a hug.

 

Blaine clung to him tightly.  “I warned you that this was going to be complicated,” Kurt told him.

 

“Yeah,” Blaine murmured into his shoulder, “but it’s worth it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos make me smile. :)


	11. No One Will Suspect a Thing

_Sunday, June 24 – Saturday, June 30_

 

Keeping their relationship a secret seemed to be easier than Kurt had anticipated.  For starters, Blaine had been right in pointing out that everyone at camp was already used to seeing them practically joined at the hip.  In fact, the first comment anyone made about noticing a change in their relationship was the exact opposite of what Kurt had expected.

 

Mark came up to him after dinner on Sunday, looking concerned.  “Is everything all right with you and Blaine?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” said Kurt, hoping he was only imagining that his voice sounded more high-pitched than usual.  “Why wouldn’t it be?”

 

“I don’t know,” said Mark.  “But he left after dinner without waiting for you.  And I haven’t seen the two of you holding hands under the table for the last couple of days.  I thought maybe you were having a fight.”

 

“Oh, uh, no,” Kurt said, trying to sound casual.  “He’s still my best friend.  No need to worry about us.”

 

Back in their bunkhouse, Blaine laughed when Kurt told him what had happened.  “See?” he said, sounding smug.  “I told you we didn’t need to hide.  If we just act natural, no one will suspect a thing.”

 

“Well,” said Kurt, not willing to totally concede the point, “there are _some_ things we’d better not do in public.”

 

“Agreed,” Blaine said with a wink, “so it’s a good thing we’re not in public right now.”

 

And with that, he pulled Kurt, laughing, in for a kiss.

 

 

Later that evening, Kurt sat next to Blaine at the campfire, trying not to feel like everyone was looking at them.  Blaine leaned into him, whispering in his ear, “You look like you’re sitting on a cactus.  Just relax and have a good time.”

 

So, Kurt tried to relax, and pretty soon he actually was having a good time.  He sang along with the campfire songs, even putting in requests for a couple of his old favorites.

 

Towards the end of the evening, Cory asked, “Hey, Blaine, do you have anything new to play for us?”

 

“Well, not new, exactly, but at least it wasn’t written in the 19th century, like most of the songs we’ve been singing.”

 

“Well, c’mon then, play it for us.”

 

As he listened, entranced, to the first clear notes, Kurt thought that if anyone could perform a James Taylor song and make it sound better than the original, it must be Blaine.

 

_Well, there is a young cowboy, he lives on the range_

_His horse and his cattle are his only companions_

_He works in the saddle and he sleeps in the canyons_

_Waiting for summer, his pastures to change_

_And as the moon rises he sits by his fire_

_Thinking about women and glasses of beer_

_And closing his eyes as the doggies retire_

_He sings out a song which is soft but it’s clear_

_As if maybe someone could hear…_

 

Kurt joined in on the chorus, falling easily into a harmony.  He could tell that Blaine was singing directly to him, and in that moment he didn’t care whether everybody knew it.  

 

 

On Monday morning, Kurt and Blaine were back to work in earnest.  The classes were easier for them to teach this week.  This was due in part to their greater experience, and in part to the fact that several of the boys had stayed over from the previous week.  Having some of the same students meant that they had fewer names, faces, and personalities to learn.  It also meant that they could call on the more experienced boys to demonstrate skills for the others.

 

Although their work may have been easier, though, it was certainly no less time-consuming.  Every morning began with the round-up.  After breakfast, they taught the advanced riding class, led the intermediate group on a trail ride, and then taught the beginners riding class.  After lunch they had the beginners trail ride, the intermediate riding class, and the advanced trail ride, which ended with just enough time for them to un-tack their horses before dinner.  

 

They had an hour’s free time each evening after dinner, and then it was on to the campfire.  By the time the campfire ended at 8:30, Kurt and Blaine were worn out.  Even if Kurt hadn’t insisted on taking things slowly, they probably wouldn’t have had the energy to do much more than shower, brush their teeth, change into their pajamas, and read to each other, before they fell asleep.

 

Kurt viewed the hour between dinner and the campfire as his golden opportunity to spend quality time with Blaine.  As soon as they finished eating on Monday, he hustled Blaine out of the dining hall, saying, “C’mere.  I’ve got something I have to show you.”

 

“What?” Blaine asked, hurrying along behind him.

 

“Wait ‘til we get back to the bunkhouse, and you’ll find out,” Kurt told him with a wink.

 

Blaine broke into a run, laughing and pulling Kurt along the deserted path through the woods.  By the time they were inside their bunkhouse with the door safely shut, both boys were out of breath.

 

Blaine pushed Kurt up against the inside of the door, kissing him more passionately than he had yet dared.

 

Kurt had heard of French kissing, of course, but the thought of doing it had never tempted him.  The idea of sticking his tongue into another person’s mouth had always struck Kurt as faintly disgusting.  Not to mention unsanitary.

 

Now, though, with Blaine licking hungrily at the edges of his lips, Kurt began to see the appeal.  He parted his lips slightly and allowed Blaine to deepen the kiss.   

 

As Blaine began exploring Kurt’s mouth with his tongue, Kurt moaned and fisted one of his hands in Blaine’s hair.  With his other hand, he grabbed Blaine around the waist, pulling their hips together.

 

The second he felt Blaine’s erection press against his own, though, Kurt gasped and pushed Blaine away.

 

Blaine jumped back quickly, saying, “Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!”  He looked as if he was afraid that Kurt was about to start yelling at him, as he had the other night.

 

“Blaine, calm down.  It’s okay,” Kurt said, trying to catch his breath.  “I just need to cool off for a minute, okay?”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Blaine said, and Kurt noticed that he was panting slightly, as well.  “I really wasn’t trying to push you, I promise.”

 

“Blaine, I said it’s okay,” Kurt repeated.  “It’s not your fault.  I just got a little carried away.”  

 

Then, hearing his own words, Kurt laughed and said, “Well, I guess it _is_ your fault that I got a little carried away, but you know what I mean.”

 

“Yeah,” Blaine said, looking relieved.  “No problem.”

 

“So, can we take that from the top?  But maybe with a little less tongue?”

 

“Sure,” Blaine smiled, moving back in to give Kurt a chaste peck.

 

“I didn’t say _no_ tongue,” Kurt complained.

 

“Picky, picky, picky,” Blaine teased.  But he made up for it a second later by giving Kurt a kiss that was just right.

 

 

Tuesday after dinner found Kurt and Blaine similarly engaged.  At quarter after seven, Blaine let out a frustrated sigh.  “It’s not fair that I have to go to the campfire tonight and you don’t.  Come with me.”

 

“Blaine, I can’t.  It would look really suspicious if I showed up on my night off.”

 

“But I’ll miss you,” Blaine whined.

 

“Oh, come on,” Kurt teased. “Put on your big-boy pants and go sing some songs.  I’ll be right here when you get back.”

 

“You’re mean,” Blaine said with a pout.  But then he winked at Kurt and gave him one final kiss before heading out the door.

 

 

When Blaine returned, Kurt was freshly showered and wearing his pajamas.  Blaine burst gleefully through the door, calling out, “Hi, Honey, I’m home.”

 

“Cheesy, Blaine.”

 

“Hey, don’t call me ‘cheesy,’ mister.  I’m the best boyfriend in the whole world.  Look what I brought you.”

 

Blaine handed Kurt a stack of graham crackers wrapped around toasted marshmallows and half-melted chocolate.

 

“Yum!  S’mores!”

 

“And I even brought you milk,” Blaine said proudly, producing a half-pint carton.

 

“Yup,” said Kurt around a mouthful of s’mores.  “Best boyfriend ever.”

 

   

On Thursday night, Kurt, not to be outdone, brought s’mores back from the campfire for Blaine.  He found his boyfriend (a word which still made Kurt feel giddy at the very thought) lounging on the top bunk, looking unusually relaxed.  Blaine startled when he noticed Kurt, popping up to a sitting position with an almost guilty expression on his face.

 

“Hey, Blaine, what’cha been doing?” Kurt asked, although he thought he had a pretty good idea.

 

“Just daydreaming about you,” Blaine answered, smiling.

 

“Well, stop your daydreaming, ‘cause I’m back.  And I brought s’mores.”

 

“Yay!” Blaine cried, hopping down from his bunk and giving Kurt a kiss before taking the proffered treats.

 

 

The weekend finally arrived, and with it came 27 hours (from noon Saturday until 3:00 on Sunday) of completely unstructured time.  Kurt and Blaine spent Saturday afternoon out on the trail with their horses, talking, laughing, and singing to each other.  

 

The fact that Blaine was really his boyfriend was finally beginning to sink in to Kurt’s brain.  It was becoming hard for him to imagine things being any other way.

 

On Saturday evening, both boys were showered and changed into their pajamas by 7:00.  It had been a long week, and Kurt was looking forward to a quiet evening relaxing together.  Tiny alarm bells began going off in his head, however, when Blaine approached him with a serious expression, saying, “Can I talk to you about something?”

 

“Of course,” Kurt said, trying not to let the worry he was suddenly feeling show in his voice.  “You know you can always talk to me about anything.”

 

“You know how we’ve been best friends for ten years?” Blaine began.

 

“Mm hmm,” Kurt agreed, not sure where this was going.

 

“And you know how we’ve always told each other everything?”

 

“Mm hmm.”

 

“Well, there’s something I’ve never told you.  And I feel like I need to say it now.”

 

“Blaine, it’s okay,” Kurt said as calmly as he could, while a million worst-case scenarios flitted through his mind.  “You know you can tell me anything.”

 

“Kurt, I love you.”

 

“What?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“Wait – that’s _it?!_   That’s your big thing that you had to tell me?  I love you, too!  I can’t believe we’ve never said that before.  I was all prepared for you to confess that you were a serial killer, or something.” 

 

“You love me too?”

 

“Of course I love you, Blaine.  I’ve loved you since we were eight years old.  How could you possibly think that I didn’t?”

 

“But, Kurt, I think I’m falling _in love_ with you.”

 

“Well, good.  ‘Cause I’m falling in love with you, too.  Now shut up and kiss me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a link to the song Blaine sings at the campfire: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRNjtFImA4Q
> 
> As always, please review! The writer side of my personality is like a vending machine, and your reviews are like quarters. Put enough in and pretty soon something will pop out. And if you’re lucky, it will be what you were hoping for… ;)


	12. Trying To Make Up For Lost Time

_Saturday, June 30 – Sunday, July 1_

 

It may have taken Blaine ten years to get around to professing his love for Kurt, but once he’d said those three little words, he didn’t seem to be able to stop.  Every few minutes he kept pulling away from their kisses to say, “I love you.”

 

At first, Kurt thought he could never tire of hearing those words.  His heart felt like it would burst with happiness.  He responded to Blaine’s every declaration of love with one of his own.

 

Eventually, though, it became too much, even for him.  The next time Blaine opened his mouth to speak, Kurt cut him off with, “Let me guess?  You love me, right?”

 

When Blaine nodded at him, smiling, Kurt said, “So I’ve heard.  Over and over.  And so I’ve said back.  Over and over.  And it’s true.  But come on, Blaine.  When you say something too many times, the words stop having any meaning.  It’s like leaving a song on constant repeat, until it becomes just background noise.”

 

“You’re right,” Blaine agreed sheepishly.  “I guess I was just trying to make up for lost time.”

 

“Blaine, there’s no such thing as lost time.  Everything that we’ve said, and everything that we’ve done, and everything that we’ve been through, has brought us to where we are right now.  And where we are right now is exactly where I want to be.  So seriously, shut up and kiss me.”    

 

 

Later that evening, after Kurt finished reading the latest chapter of _Harry Potter_ , he sat stroking Blaine’s hair and trying to gather his courage.  

 

_“What are you so afraid of?”_ he asked himself.  

 

When he couldn’t come up with a better answer than _“I don’t know,”_ he decided to just go for it.

 

Kurt had been sitting on his bunk while he read, leaning back against the wall, as usual, and Blaine was lying on his side, facing out into the room, with his head resting in Kurt’s lap.  Kurt clicked off the light and slowly eased his legs out from under Blaine before lying down behind his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around him.

 

Blaine hummed contentedly and shifted closer to Kurt.  “What are you doing?” he asked, sounding a little surprised.

 

“Cuddling.”

 

“What happened to your _‘no cuddling now that it means something’_ rule?”

 

“I’m breaking it.”

 

“What about being worried that cuddling could lead to other things?”

 

“Blaine, sometimes a cigar is just a cigar.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“Just go with it, Blaine.  Go to sleep.”

 

“Wait – are you serious?  Are you really going to let me sleep in your bed?”

 

“If you stop giving me the third degree.  Yes.”

 

Blaine mimed locking his lips and throwing away the key.

 

Kurt nuzzled into Blaine’s soft curls, planting a kiss on the back of his neck.  “I love you,” he murmured.

 

 

The next morning, Kurt awoke later than usual.  He had never shared a bed with anyone before, and it had been difficult for him to sleep.

 

At first, his thoughts had been racing at his own daring in inviting Blaine to sleep in his bed.  Was it okay?  What would Blaine think?  Was he moving too fast?

 

He felt hyper-aware of his body.  Could Blaine feel his heart pounding where Kurt’s chest was pressed up against his back?  Was his breath tickling Blaine’s neck?  Where should he put his hands?

 

Once Blaine’s breathing had settled into an easy cadence that signaled he was asleep, Kurt stopped worrying so much.  However, sleep still eluded him.  Lying there with Blaine just felt so _good_.  

 

Kurt found his mind drifting back to the summer when they were 12, when they had spent those few wonderful, confusing minutes riding double on Kurt’s horse.  Now, as then, they were pressed together, front to back.  Now, as then, Kurt’s arms were wrapped tightly around Blaine.  Now, as then, he could almost feel the movement of the horse, rocking their hips together.

 

Kurt suddenly realized that he had begun rocking his hips into Blaine’s ass, and immediately forced himself to stop.  Mortified, he held his breath, praying that he hadn’t woken Blaine up.  

 

After a minute, when Blaine didn’t stir, Kurt slowly began easing himself away from his sleeping boyfriend.  Every time Kurt inched away, however, Blaine just snuggled back against him.  Pretty soon Kurt’s back was pressed to the wall, and he had nowhere left to go.  

 

Kurt tried to think un-sexy thoughts.  He finally succeeded with an image of his mother lying in a hospital bed.  But that just made him sad, which made him feel the need to cuddle closer to Blaine for comfort, which soon led back to his original problem.

 

All in all, it was no wonder that Kurt got very little sleep that night.

 

 

Morning found Blaine in an exuberant mood, bursting over with all of the fun things he wanted to do before the campers arrived that afternoon.  Apparently, he had not experienced Kurt’s difficulty in sleeping.

 

Kurt forced his eyes open and stared blearily up at Blaine, who was dancing around the room as he sang an impromptu song about his plans for the day.  “Ugh,” Kurt groaned.  “How can you be so chipper at this ungodly hour?”

 

“Ungodly hour?  Kurt, it’s eight o’clock!  We totally slept in.  Now hurry up and get dressed.  It’s a beautiful day!”

 

Kurt slowly dragged himself out of bed.  “Blaine,” he said, “I really love you.  But you’ve _gotta_ sleep in your own bunk from now on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what’s the verdict on the fluff? Too cute, or just cute enough? Please review! <3


	13. I Promised I Wasn't Going To Push You

_Sunday, July 1 – Saturday, July 7_

 

Blaine reluctantly agreed to the idea of sleeping apart, in the interests of being well-rested for their job, as long as Kurt would promise to cuddle with him every evening.  Kurt countered with the condition that cuddling would have to take place before the campfire, rather than afterwards, so that they wouldn’t be tempted to let it stretch past bedtime.  After a little more back-and-forth, and a few kisses thrown in to sweeten the deal, they finally reached an agreement.         

 

On Sunday evening, Blaine hurried Kurt away from the dining hall right after dinner.  As soon as they reached the bunkhouse, he threw himself down on top of the blanket on the bottom bunk and patted the space next to him.  “C’mere.”

 

“Blaine, get off of my bed!”

 

“You said we could cuddle!”

 

“Blaine!”

 

“What?!”

 

“Look at your feet!”

 

Blaine glanced down at his feet.  “Oops,” he said apologetically, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.  “I guess I should take my boots off.”

 

“Ya _think?_ ” Kurt asked acidly.

 

“Sorry,” Blaine said, pulling off the offending boots.  “I’ve just really been looking forward to cuddling with you all day.  Forgive me?”

 

Looking down at his boyfriend’s hopeful face, Kurt couldn’t stay mad.  He sat down on the bed next to Blaine.  “Of course,” he said, taking off his own boots.

 

Blaine surreptitiously brushed some dirt from the blanket before lying back down.  He pulled Kurt down in front of him, wrapping him in his arms.  

 

“My turn to be the big spoon.”

 

“Mmm, okay,” Kurt said, snuggling back into Blaine’s warmth.  “This feels good.”

 

“It really does, doesn’t it?”

 

Kurt interlaced his fingers with Blaine’s and brought them to his lips.  Blaine hummed contentedly and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

 

After a few minutes, Kurt rolled over onto his back and Blaine snuggled against his chest.  They lay quietly like that for a while, and Kurt was just beginning to doze off when Blaine asked, “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

 

Kurt was caught off guard by the question.  “Why would you even need to ask?”

 

“Well, we’ve never kissed lying down before.  And I know that you want to take things slowly, and that you worry about one thing leading to another, and I promised I wasn’t going to push you, so I just thought I’d better check.”

 

“It’s fine, Blaine,” Kurt said, smiling.

 

Blaine kissed him, tentatively at first, and then with more warmth.  Kurt returned the kiss, a little surprised to discover that it really did feel different to be doing this lying down.

 

He was startled by the sound of Blaine’s alarm going off.

 

“Damn,” Blaine said.  “We need to go to the campfire.”

 

Kurt sighed and forced himself to get up.  _“Saved by the bell,”_ he thought. 

 

 

Monday evening found Kurt and Blaine cuddled back up together on the bed.  This time Kurt took the initiative, leaning over Blaine and bringing their lips together.  Blaine reached up, pulling Kurt down on top of him.  

 

Kurt sucked in a sharp breath, and Blaine looked at him questioningly.  “Is this okay?”

 

“Um, yeah…um, just…um, you know…um…” Kurt stammered, as all of the blood rushed away from his brain, leaving him incapable of forming a complete sentence.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Blaine smiled, bringing their lips back together.

 

Kurt hesitated for a moment, then kissed him back passionately.  This time, when the alarm went off, Kurt wanted to hurl it across the room.

 

 

By Saturday evening, Kurt was ready to explode.  He and Blaine had been growing bolder, and he didn’t know how much more of this he could take.  Every evening, it had been getting harder and harder for him to drag himself out of bed in time for the campfire.  Now, with no chance of being interrupted by the alarm, and wearing comfy pajamas instead of their more restrictive jeans, it seemed like things could easily get out of hand.

 

Kurt moaned as Blaine nibbled across his neck, fisting his hand into Blaine’s hair.  His hips involuntarily bucked up as Blaine sucked hard at a spot just below his ear.  Feeling Blaine’s erection pressing against his own, Kurt found that he couldn’t remember why he’d wanted to take things slowly.

 

What had he been afraid of?  This was Blaine.  He loved Blaine.  He trusted Blaine.  And right now, he _wanted_ Blaine.

 

With a growl, Kurt flipped them over, pinning Blaine beneath him.  He seized Blaine’s lips in a fierce kiss, grinding his hips down boldly.  Blaine gasped in surprise, then returned the kiss with equal passion.  Soon, both boys were rocking rhythmically together.  Kurt could feel tension coiling within him.  He dropped his head against Blaine’s neck, panting.

 

Suddenly, Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hips with both hands, holding him still.  “Kurt, are you okay?” he asked, voice rough and low, but sounding concerned.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Kurt, you’re shaking.”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re shaking,” Blaine repeated, “and I think you’re hyperventilating.”

 

Kurt realized with a jolt of surprise that it was true.  His whole body was trembling uncontrollably.  His lips were numb, his fingers were tingling, and he couldn’t feel his feet.  He tried to take a steadying breath, and felt the hot sting of tears in his eyes.  “Sorry,” he choked out, embarrassed.

 

“Shh,” Blaine soothed, scooting partially out from under him and pulling Kurt’s head down against his chest.  “It’s okay.  There’s nothing to be sorry about.  You know we never need to do anything you don’t want to, right?”

 

“But I _do_ want to.  So what’s _wrong_ with me?”

 

“Kurt, baby, nothing’s wrong with you.  Weren’t you the one who told me that just because you want something, that doesn’t necessarily mean you’re ready for it?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, something’s telling me you’re not quite ready for this.  And it’s okay.  I’m not in any hurry.”

 

“You’re not mad?”

 

“Of course I’m not mad,” Blaine said, squeezing Kurt more tightly and placing a kiss on his forehead.  “I love you.  And I’m happy just to lie here holding you until it’s time to go to sleep.”

 

Snuggled up next to his boyfriend, with his head pillowed on Blaine’s chest as Blaine slowly ran his fingers through his hair, Kurt gradually felt his quivering ease and his breathing return to normal.  “Would you stay here with me tonight?” he asked.

 

“I’d love to.”


	14. Someone's Feeling Friendly This Morning

_Sunday, July 8 – Friday, July 13_

  

Something shifted inside Kurt as he slept wrapped in Blaine’s arms that night.  A tiny part of himself that he’d never consciously acknowledged – the part that believed that Blaine would leave him if he saw Kurt at his most vulnerable – dissolved in the ocean of Blaine’s acceptance and love.

 

Kurt woke up early on Sunday, feeling refreshed.  He slid carefully out of bed, trying not to wake Blaine.  A few minutes later, Kurt returned from the bathroom to find Blaine smiling sleepily up at him.  

 

“Where’d you go?”

 

“I needed to pee.  And I wanted to brush my teeth.”

 

“Hmm, good idea.”

 

While Blaine was in the bathroom, Kurt slipped back into bed.  He nuzzled down into his pillow, breathing in the scent of Blaine’s shampoo.  When Blaine came out of the bathroom, Kurt lifted the edge of the blanket, inviting Blaine to join him.

 

Blaine slid in beside Kurt, kissing him on the tip of his nose.

 

“Good morning.”

 

“Mmm.  Good morning.”

 

“What did you want to do today?” Blaine asked.  “If it heats up, I thought it might be fun to ride out to the pond for a swim.”

 

“I’m not thinking that far ahead,” Kurt replied with a gleam in his eye.  “Now that I’ve got you back in my bed, and with fresh breath and everything, I’m in no hurry to get up.”

 

“No argument here,” Blaine said, snuggling closer.

 

An hour later, the boys were still in bed, trading lazy kisses.  Kurt was reminded of one of his mother’s favorite expressions: “slow as molasses.”  That’s how he felt right now – as though his body was slowly melting, sticky and sweet, into Blaine’s.

 

When he found himself once again on top of Blaine, he began rocking his hips languidly down.  Feeling Blaine pull away from their kiss, Kurt opened his eyes to find Blaine gazing at him in concern.

  

Before Blaine could ask, Kurt reassured him.  “It’s okay.  I’m ready for this.  And I know that, if at any point I feel like it’s too much, I can just tell you and we’ll stop.  So don’t worry, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Kurt brought their lips back together.  He could feel Blaine smiling.  He smiled, too, gently sucking at Blaine’s lower lip.

 

Blaine moaned and brought one hand to Kurt’s ass, shifting slightly so that he could pull their hips more tightly together.  Kurt thrust down against him, reveling in the way Blaine arched up to meet him.  

 

As the heat built between them, Kurt lost track of Blaine’s hands, Blaine’s mouth, everything but Blaine’s erection as it rubbed so tantalizingly against his own through the thin fabric of their pajamas.  Blaine tensed beneath him and then bucked up sharply as both boys came with a cry.  

 

Kurt collapsed on top of his boyfriend, laughing.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“I can’t believe we just did that.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I don’t know, it just struck me as funny.”

 

Blaine looked at him, then burst out laughing, too.

 

Soon both boys were rolling around on the bed, giggling uncontrollably.

 

 

An hour later, Kurt was still feeling a little giddy as he and Blaine stood in the empty dining hall.

 

“Looks like we missed breakfast,” Blaine observed cheerfully.  “Want me to make you some French toast?” 

 

“That sounds great.”

 

Kurt followed Blaine into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, watching, impressed, as his boyfriend gathered the ingredients and began to prepare their breakfast.  He decided that he liked seeing this domestic side of Blaine.

 

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind, resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder as he watched him flip the French toast.  “You’re really good at that,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s neck.

 

“Someone’s feeling friendly this morning,” drawled Robert’s voice from behind them.

 

“I just really like French toast,” Kurt said, as casually as he could, dropping his arms and taking a step backwards.

 

“I can make more, if you’re hungry,” Blaine offered.

 

“No, that’s okay, I just came in to grab a snack to take out on the trail.”

 

Robert took a couple of apples out of the bowl on the counter, giving the boys a knowing look before heading back out of the kitchen.

 

“Do you think he suspects?” Blaine asked.

 

“He’d have to be blind not to.  Do you think he’ll say anything?”

 

“I don’t know, and right now, I don’t care.  Breakfast is served!”

 

 

After breakfast, Kurt and Blaine made themselves a picnic lunch.  They decided it was a little too cool to go swimming, so they saddled up their horses and headed out on a sunny trail along the ridge.  When they came to a spot with a lovely view out over the canyon, they ground-tied their horses and settled down for lunch, leaning side-by-side against the thick trunk of a fallen tree.

 

After they had been eating in companionable silence for a few minutes, Kurt turned to Blaine and asked, “What do you think counts as losing your virginity?”

 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you know, for straight guys it’s the whole penis-in-vagina thing that they teach you about in health class.  But if you’re gay, there’s obviously no vagina involved.”

 

“Obviously.”

 

“So, what counts as sex?  Do blow jobs count?  Or does it have to be anal sex?  Or is it just any time two people have an orgasm together, or what?”

 

“I think everything counts.”

 

“So, does that mean we just lost our virginity together this morning?”

 

“Well, I guess you get to define that for yourself.  For me, I’d say yes, I feel like I lost my virginity with you this morning.  But that’s just one kind of virginity.”

 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I feel like any time two people experience something together that they’ve never done before, then they’re losing their virginity to each other.”

 

“So then every time we try something new, we lose our virginity all over again?”

 

“Yeah.  Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

 

“I don’t know,” Kurt teased.  “I wouldn’t want you to think I’m easy.”

 

Blaine, never one to pass up a possible song cue, broke into the chorus of “Easy Like Sunday Morning.” 

 

Kurt pretended to roll his eyes, then bumped their shoulders together and joined in.

 

 

Returning to the main camp that afternoon, Kurt felt a little self-conscious when he and Blaine ran into Robert.  What did Robert know, or suspect?  He searched the older man’s face for signs of judgement, but when Robert simply greeted them with the same open, easy friendliness he always showed, Kurt began to relax.

 

That evening at dinner, Kurt felt like David’s eyes were on them more often than usual.  When Kurt asked Blaine about it later, his boyfriend said he hadn’t noticed anything, and told him not to worry.

 

On Monday and Tuesday, there were several times when Kurt could have sworn that both Ryan and David were giving him and Blaine funny looks.  However, as the week wore on, and no one confronted them, he began to believe that Robert must not have said anything.  They seemed to be in the clear.

 

After dinner on Friday, however, Ryan asked Kurt and Blaine if he could talk to them.  Although this was phrased as a request, it was apparent to Kurt that – coming from their boss – it was actually an order.  

 

With a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, Kurt followed Ryan and David out of the dining hall and up the stairs of the big old farmhouse.  He had always been curious to see the second story, where the camp’s owners – first Uncle Mike and Aunt Lisa, and now David and Ryan – lived.  Now, however, he could barely bring himself to look around.  He glanced back at Blaine, who looked as nervous as he felt.

 

“Don’t worry,” Ryan said, “you’re not in trouble.”

 

“We just wanted to ask you about something that Robert mentioned,” David added.

 

“Um,” Kurt began, looking frantically at Blaine, and wishing they’d discussed what they would say if they were questioned.

 

Blaine stepped forward, grabbing Kurt’s hand.  “It’s true that we’re a couple,” he said, sounding surprisingly sure of himself.  “I hope that’s not a problem for you.”

 

“Relax,” Ryan said.  “We told you you’re not in trouble.  I just wish you’d felt like you could share this with us.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Kurt said, finally finding his voice.  “We were afraid that you’d think it might interfere with our work.  Which I _promise_ you it won’t.”

 

“We’re not worried about that,” David said.  “Being a couple has never interfered with _our_ ability to work together.”

 

“Wait – what?!  You guys are a couple?!?”

 

“Yes,” said Ryan, smiling.  “The older staff members – Robert, Zach, Ian, and Brad, who’ve known us since we were kids – have always known.  And we haven’t gone out of our way to hide our relationship from anyone else.  It’s just that we’ve always followed the example set by Uncle Mike and Aunt Lisa.  They never engaged in public displays of affection, and in fact lots of the boys never knew whether they were husband and wife or brother and sister.  We just figured that, working with kids, it was best to keep our private lives private.”

 

“We can totally do that,” Blaine said, and Kurt nodded his head in agreement.

 

“Good,” said David.  “Now, while you’re up here, would you like us to give you a tour?”

 

“That would be great.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don’t know the chorus of “Easy Like Sunday Morning,” which Blaine and Kurt sang as a little impromptu duet, you can find it at this link - http://youtu.be/M_asMPnujP4?t=45s
> 
> If you hadn’t already figured it out, the characters of Uncle Mike and Aunt Lisa are very loosely based on Mike O’Malley and his real-life wife, and Ryan and David are very loosely based on Ryan Murphy and his real-life husband, David.
> 
> Please review!  ☺


	15. Wait - You Mean That Was Supposed To Be a Secret?

_Saturday, July 14_

 

Kurt felt like a weight he hadn’t even realized that he was carrying had been lifted from him.  Coming out to David and Ryan about his relationship with Blaine had been such a relief.  Now, he felt like he wanted to come out to the whole world.

 

Once the majority of the campers had departed on Saturday, Kurt and Blaine found opportunities to talk with the rest of the staff members about their relationship.  The reactions they got ranged from Kevin’s surprised _“Wow - that’s great - congratulations!”_ to Cory’s _“Wait – you mean that was supposed to be a secret? I thought everyone already knew.”_   The bottom line, though, was that all of their friends were happy for them, and supportive of their relationship.

 

Kurt had written to his dad about the change in his relationship with Blaine over a week ago.  Now, Blaine wanted to come out to his own family, who had no idea he was gay, let alone that he was in love with his best friend.  

 

Since both boys had left their cell phones at home (all staff members, as well as campers, having been asked not to bring any electronics to the ranch) Blaine asked Ryan if he could use the landline in the camp office.  While Blaine made his call, Kurt paced nervously outside.  Blaine had assured him that his parents would be “fine with it,” but Kurt knew that people sometimes had unexpected – and negative – reactions to such news.

 

It was with a sigh of relief, therefore, that Kurt finally saw Blaine emerge from the office, his face wreathed in smiles.  “They think it’s great!” Blaine enthused.  “And they want you to drive up to Westerville with me next weekend.  My brother Cooper is coming to visit from L.A.  Will you come?”

 

“Are you sure it won’t be weird?”

 

“No – it’ll be great.  Please, please, please!”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Yay!”

 

 

Every Saturday evening, the handful of boys who were staying over at camp were treated to a movie in the dining hall.  Having been separated from their video games and televisions for a week or more, the boys were understandably enthusiastic.  After a dinner of frozen pizza (since Ian and Brad had the night off) Ryan would hook up his laptop to the LCD projector while David pulled down the retractable screen on the wall.  Then the boys – along with the two counselors who were on duty that weekend, and whatever other staff members cared to join them – would settle down with bags of microwaved popcorn to watch the movie.

 

As kids, Kurt and Blaine had spent many a happy Saturday evening together, holding hands and leaning into one another as they watched whichever Disney film Uncle Mike had selected.  The camp had had a fairly limited collection, since Aunt Lisa had insisted that all of the movies needed to be G-rated.  Kurt and Blaine soon knew them all by heart, mouthing lines to each other, and singing along at full volume. 

 

This summer, Kurt and Blaine had skipped the movie nights, choosing instead to spend their Saturday evenings ensconced in their bunkhouse.  Tonight, though, Ryan had mentioned that they’d be showing _Mulan_ , and Blaine had begged Kurt to watch it with him.  Kurt had pretended to be reluctant, just so that Blaine would turn on the puppy-dog eyes he loved so much.  Secretly, though, he wanted to see the movie again as much as his boyfriend did.

 

The campers always seemed to want to sit as close to the screen as possible.  Kurt and Blaine found spots on an empty bench in the back, where they could hold hands under the table with no one the wiser.  Kurt felt like they were on a first date.

 

It was strangely exciting to be sitting with his boyfriend in the semi-darkness, sliding their intertwined fingers apart and back together.  Blaine rubbed his thumb in slow circles on the inside of Kurt’s wrist, and Kurt could feel his pulse quickening.  When Blaine began drawing their linked hands enticingly up the inside of his thigh, Kurt felt his breath begin to hitch.

 

Mustering his resolve, Kurt forced himself to scoot slightly away from Blaine on the bench.  “There are children present,” he whispered.  “Movie night has to stay G-rated.  Remember?”

 

Blaine sighed.  He slid over so that he and Kurt were once more hip-to-hip on the bench, but he did stop being such a tease.  Instead, he threw himself into whole-heartedly singing along with every song.  Relieved, Kurt joined in.

 

After the ending credits rolled, Jacob and Blake, who were on duty that weekend, came over to beg Blaine and Kurt to join them at the campfire.  “Bring your guitar,” Jacob urged.  “I heard you singing, and I bet you can play all of the songs from that movie.”

 

Blaine glanced at Kurt, silently asking for permission.

 

“It sounds like fun,” Kurt said.

 

After retrieving Blaine’s guitar from the bunkhouse, the boys walked back together toward the campfire, which Jacob and Blake already had blazing.  “Are you sure you don’t mind?” Blaine asked.  “I know this is our only night off together, so if you don’t want to go to the campfire I can always tell them I’ve changed my mind, and I’m too tired to play guitar tonight.”

 

“No, it’s fine.  I always love hearing you play.”

 

When they reached the campfire, they realized that word must have spread, because nearly the entire staff was gathered.  Somebody started up a chant of “Blaine! Blaine! Blaine!” and soon everyone had joined in.

 

Laughing, Blaine removed his guitar from its case and began to strum the opening chords of “I’ll Make a Man Out of You.”  Since the song was fresh in everyone’s minds, most people immediately started singing along.  When he reached the chorus, Blaine turned toward Kurt, singing directly to him.

 

_Be a man -_

_You must be swift as the coursing river_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

 

Kurt grinned and sang along.  He was enjoying being out in public with Blaine, knowing that all of their friends were aware of their relationship and that he didn’t have to hide the lovesick look he knew he must be giving his boyfriend.

 

When the song ended, Blaine immediately began playing another tune from the movie – “Reflection.”  After that, he moved on to other Disney classics, including “Part of Your World” from _The Little Mermaid_ , and “Belle” from _Beauty and the Beast_.  At the line _“Look, there he goes, isn’t he dreamy,”_ Blaine gave an exaggerated sigh and winked at Kurt.

 

Although Kurt could feel himself blushing, he realized that he felt more pleased than embarrassed.  He’d never thought of himself as particularly attractive, but Blaine’s open admiration was flattering.

 

If this was what being out with Blaine was like, Kurt decided he could get used to it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s anyone out there who hasn’t seen the videos Darren posted of his Disney covers, here they are. Notice how young he was…   
> I’ll Make a Man Out of You - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EI7mzibvUeY  
> Reflection - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eddcq90oXYg  
> Part of Your World - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C77jdPBjzM4  
> Belle - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DZVOR4K93k


	16. We've Never Done Anything Like That Before

_Saturday, July 21_

 

The following weekend found the boys in Blaine’s car, heading up the highway toward Westerville.  Kurt sat back to enjoy the ride, occasionally singing along when a good song came on the radio. 

 

Once they’d turned onto city streets and were approaching Blaine’s house, however, Kurt began to feel a little nervous.  He’d met Blaine’s parents many times, of course, but that had been years ago.  Regardless of what Blaine said about his parents being “completely fine with it,” Kurt couldn’t help but worry about how they’d react to him in his new role as “the boyfriend.”

 

“Relax,” Blaine said, squeezing Kurt’s hand as he parked in the driveway.   “They’re going to love you.  Because I love you.  And because how could anybody possibly _not_ love you?  Have you _met_ you?  You’re totally lovable!” 

 

Kurt returned the pressure of Blaine’s fingers, smiling at his boyfriend’s over-exuberance.  “Okay,” he said.  “Let’s do this.”

 

The boys gathered their bags full of dirty laundry from the trunk, then made their way up the steps to the front door of the imposing house.  Blaine let himself in with his key.  “Mom, Dad, I’m home!” he called out.

 

When there was no answer, Blaine walked into the kitchen and picked up a note from the table.  Reading it silently first, he then explained to Kurt, “My parents had to go to one of their charity things, and won’t be back until 4:30 or 5:00.  Cooper is out with friends until after dinner, and he wants to meet up later for Karaoke.  So it looks like we’ve got the house to ourselves for a couple of hours.”

 

Kurt let out a sigh of relief at getting to put off what he was still afraid would be a slightly awkward meeting.  

 

 “C’mon,” Blaine said, heading up the stairs, “let me show you my room.”

 

Kurt followed his boyfriend eagerly, curious to see what Blaine was like in his native habitat.  Standing in the doorway of the bedroom, Kurt noted with amusement that Blaine had obviously been in a hurry when he’d left for camp at the beginning of the summer.  Dresser drawers stood half-open, and several clean outfits that Blaine had apparently considered and then discarded lay on his unmade bed.

 

“Oops, sorry about the mess,” Blaine said.  “I didn’t realize I was going to be having company.”  He quickly gathered up the stray clothing and tossed it into his dresser, pushing the drawers closed with one hip.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Kurt said.  “I’m not your mother.”

 

“Nope.  If you were, you wouldn’t be allowed in my room,” Blaine joked.

 

Kurt wandered over to a corkboard on one wall.  He was surprised to see an old photograph of himself and Blaine, arms around each other, laughing into the camera.  “Where’d you get this?” he asked.

 

Blaine came over and wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind.  “My mom took that at the beginning of the summer when we were twelve.  I’ve always loved that picture.  It reminds me how happy we were to see each other again after having been apart all year.”

 

“I always missed you so much,” Kurt remembered.  “I lived for your letters.”

 

“Me too.  I kept every one you ever wrote me.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, wanna see?”

 

Blaine opened his closet and pulled a box off of the top shelf.  Inside were hundreds of envelopes.  Kurt recognized the progression of his handwriting over the years, from his childish printing, to his loopy cursive, to the hybrid combination of the two he’d settled into as a teenager.    

 

“I’m really sorry I stopped writing so often when we got older,” Kurt said with a little catch in his voice.

 

“Hey, it’s okay.  We’ve talked about all that, and I understand.”

 

Kurt draped his wrists loosely around Blaine’s neck.  “Have I told you lately that I love you?”

 

“I love you, too,” Blaine said, tipping his head for a kiss.  “You know,” he added, pulling back slightly, “my parents won’t be home for a couple of hours yet.  Do you think I could talk you into taking a shower with me?”

 

“Hmmm…. We’ve never done anything like that before.”

 

“Nope.  We’re shower virgins.”

 

“So this is another one of those ‘losing our virginity together’ moments that you were talking about?”

 

“Yep.  If you want it to be, that is.”

 

Kurt hesitated for a moment.  For some reason, this felt like a big step.

 

Kurt knew that he was in a process of self-discovery this summer, and one of the things he’d learned was that, although he didn’t have to worry about Blaine pushing him sexually, he did have to be careful not to push himself.  So he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to gauge how he really felt about this before giving Blaine an answer.

 

“I’d like that,” he said at last.

 

Blaine beamed at him, taking his hand and leading him down the hallway.  They stopped at a closet to gather a couple of fluffy cotton towels and washcloths.  Once they reached the spacious bathroom, Kurt began to feel a little self-conscious.  

 

Blaine, free of inhibitions as usual, immediately began stripping off his clothes.  Kurt wasn’t sure where to look.  He solved the problem by pulling his own shirt over his head, effectively blocking his view of Blaine’s body.  Then, sitting on the closed lid of the toilet, he bent down and stared steadfastly at the floor as he removed his boots and socks before standing up to remove his pants and, finally, his underwear.

 

Meanwhile, Blaine had turned on the water, and was testing the temperature with one hand.  “Look – we’ve got this cool rainforest shower head,” he pointed out.  

 

Kurt smiled at him indulgently.  He found Blaine’s enthusiasm about his enormous, ceiling-mounted shower head – just like his enthusiasm about almost everything else in his life – to be endearingly contagious.  “It looks great, Blaine.”

 

Finally satisfied that the water temperature was to his liking, Blaine stepped into the shower, holding out his hand to help Kurt in after him.  His touch was casual and friendly, and Kurt felt himself beginning to relax.  He dared a glance at his boyfriend’s naked body.  

 

Given that they’d been (kind-of – Kurt really wasn’t sure how he defined everything yet) having sex, he guessed that it was odd that he hadn’t seen Blaine naked before (at least, not since they were kids).  But up until this moment, all of their encounters had been fully clothed: cuddled up together in their pajamas, just letting their bodies do what came naturally.  Now, giving himself permission to look at last, Kurt was pleasantly surprised by what he saw.

 

The first thing he noticed was how muscular Blaine had become.  Of course, they weren’t kids anymore, but it was more than that.  The past six weeks spent riding and working with the horses, not to mention lifting 100-pound hay bales, had left Blaine toned and fit.  Glancing down at his own body, Kurt was surprised to discover that his own muscles were more defined, as well. 

 

Kurt noted with interest that Blaine had a little more hair than he did, but other than that, basic male anatomy seemed to be the same.  Dragging his eyes back up, he found Blaine looking at him, amused.  “You were totally just checking me out, weren’t you?”

 

Kurt grinned back.  “Maybe.”

 

“Well?”

 

“Well, what?”

 

“Do I pass inspection?”

“You’ll do.”

 

Blaine flicked a washcloth at him.  “You are such a brat!”

 

“Hey!” Kurt said, grabbing the washcloth and wrapping it around the back of Blaine’s neck to bring him closer, “you’d better behave yourself if you want to have any chance of getting lucky here, mister.”

 

“Oh my god,” Blaine said, eyes abruptly dilated and voice dropped low.  “Are you serious?  I thought I was lucky enough just getting you to agree to a platonic shower together.  You mean we’re actually going to get to _do_ stuff, too?”

 

“We’ll see,” Kurt replied, suddenly coy.

 

“Okay, well, now you’re just a brat _and_ a tease.”

 

“Admit it – you love it.”

 

In an instant, Blaine’s mood changed from playful to serious.  “I do love it.  And I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Kurt said, pulling Blaine in for a kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I realize that I’m an even bigger tease than Kurt for ending the chapter right there.  But I’ve become such a shameless review-whore that I’m holding out for at least a few more comments and/or kudos before I let you know what happens next…  And the more I get, the hotter I’ll make it.  ;)


	17. If You Wash My Back, I'll Wash Yours

_Saturday, July 21_

 

Kurt quickly took stock of the situation.  He was naked.  With Blaine.  In the shower.  He sensed definite possibilities here.

 

“If you wash my back, I’ll wash yours,” he offered.

 

Blaine immediately grabbed a bottle of citrus-scented bath gel and lathered up a washcloth.  “Turn around,” he ordered.

 

Kurt was quick to comply.  Now that he’d started this, he could feel a blush creeping into his face, and he was glad not to have to look Blaine in the eyes.

 

Blaine began at his shoulders, rubbing circles with the soapy washcloth before gradually working his way lower.  Kurt leaned into his touch, his whole body craving more.  But Blaine seemed reluctant to push his luck, stopping when he reached Kurt’s lower back and handing over the washcloth.  “Your turn to do me,” he said.

 

Both boys turned around under the gently falling water, and Kurt took a moment to note that the special shower head really did make him feel like he was in a rainforest.  Adding a little more bath gel to the washcloth, he began to stroke it up and down Blaine’s back.

 

Blaine hummed contentedly, and Kurt stepped closer, pulling the washcloth out from between them.  He reached around to the front, holding Blaine against him with one arm while running the washcloth across his chest.  The touch of Blaine’s warm, wet, naked body was intoxicating, and Kurt could feel himself growing hard.

 

Setting the washcloth – and his inhibitions – aside, Kurt began to explore Blaine’s body with his hands.  He ran his fingertips along his boyfriend’s collarbones, then down over his pecs, before tracing around his nipples.  Blaine shuddered against him, breath hitching.

 

“Is this okay?” Kurt asked.

 

“This is _so_ okay,” Blaine answered, leaning his head back onto Kurt’s shoulder.  Kurt kissed his boyfriend’s outstretched neck, allowing his hands to continue their exploration.

 

As he gradually worked his way lower, Kurt thrilled at the sense of power he had, feeling Blaine’s muscles quiver under his touch and hearing his boyfriend’s ragged breaths, punctuated by little moans.  Taking Blaine’s cock in his hand, he began slowly pumping up and down.

 

“Oh my god,” Blaine gasped, “Please don’t stop!”

 

Kurt had no intention of stopping.  He stroked faster, clutching Blaine hard against his chest.  Blaine thrust forward into his hand, his hips stuttering as he came.  Kurt stroked him through his orgasm before gently turning him around and pulling him into an embrace.

 

Blaine half-collapsed against him, and Kurt staggered a little, supporting his weight.  He kissed frantically at the side of Blaine’s face where it was buried against his shoulder.  Blaine took a few more shuddering breaths before tipping his head to return the kisses.

 

“That was unbelievable,” he breathed.  “ _Please_ let me return the favor.”

 

Kurt smiled.  “Well, since you asked nicely.”

 

Blaine kept one arm around him, stepping back slightly to give himself room to run his other hand down Kurt’s belly to his aching cock.  Kurt had half a second to marvel at how different it felt to have Blaine’s hand wrapped around him than his own, before all conscious thought was driven from his head.  

 

Blaine’s grip around his cock was firm and confident.  He gave a few tugs before swiping his thumb over the head, causing Kurt to cry out in pleasure.  Blaine brought their mouths back together, kissing him deeply as he quickened the pace with his hand.  Kurt barely had time to register what was happening before he felt his orgasm overtaking him.  He clung to Blaine as he came.

 

“Unbelievable,” he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot enough for you?


	18. Teenage Dream

_Saturday, July 21_

 

Twenty minutes later, the boys were freshly washed, dry, and dressed in the last of their clean clothes.  Neither one seemed willing to break their connection, so they held hands as they gathered their dirty laundry to throw into the washer.  

 

Once their clothes were in the machine – a front-loader with plenty of room for both of their stuff – Blaine led Kurt to the living room and pulled him down on the sofa.  “Look,” he said, batting his eyelashes, “It’s another opportunity to lose our virginity together.”  

 

“Blaine, honey, you know I’m totally into you, but it might be a little soon.”

 

Blaine quirked an eyebrow at him.  “I just meant that we’ve never made out on a sofa before.”

 

Kurt blushed.  “Oh.  Okay.”

 

Blaine spun Kurt around on the wide cushions, pulling him across his lap.  Kurt went willingly, nestling his face into the crook of Blaine’s shoulder.  He loved the feeling of Blaine’s arms encircling him possessively.  Snuggling closer, he began kissing his boyfriend’s neck.

 

“Mmmm,” Blaine hummed.  “I could get used to this.”

 

“Don’t get too used to it.  After all, we don’t have a sofa back at camp.”

 

“Well, then, let’s make the most of this one while we’re here.”

 

The boys soon lost track of time, drifting in a pleasant haze of kisses and caresses.  Kurt was brought back to reality with a jolt when he heard the sound of a key turning in the lock and the front door began to swing open.  He leapt up off of Blaine’s lap, catapulting himself into a nearby armchair.

 

Blaine seemed unfazed.  He popped up with a big smile and rushed to greet his parents.  After hugging first his mom, then his dad, Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand and pulled him up out of the chair.  “Mom, Dad, you remember Kurt.”

 

“Of course,” Blaine’s mom said warmly, at the same time as his dad said, “It’s nice to see you again.”

 

Kurt hoped he didn’t look as though he’d almost been caught doing something naughty.  He said, in his most polite voice, “It’s good to see you again, too, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson.  Thank you for inviting me.  You have a lovely home.”

 

“Oh, Kurt, there’s no need to be so formal,” Blaine’s mom said, stepping forward and wrapping him in a hug.  “Please, call me Pam.  And my husband’s name is Charles.”

 

“Yes, please, call me Charles,” Blaine’s dad said, pulling Kurt in for a hug as soon as his wife let go.

 

“Okay,” Kurt said, realizing where Blaine got his sense of ease with physical affection.  “Thanks.”

 

“Now, you boys must be getting hungry,” Pam said, glancing at her watch.  “I’ve got cranberry coq au vin going in the slow-cooker.  Would you like to help out by putting together a salad?”

 

“Sure, Mom,” Blaine said, following her into the kitchen.

 

Kurt trailed along behind.  He still felt a little shy, but his nervousness was quickly dissipating in the face of Blaine’s parents’ warm welcome.  He was pleased to be asked to help out with the meal preparations; it made him feel like part of the family.

 

Charles joined them in the kitchen, gathering plates and silverware to set the table.  Blaine chattered happily to his parents as they worked, filling them in on all of the details of camp life that hadn’t made it into his letters.  Kurt chipped in now and then with an amusing anecdote, feeling more and more at home.

 

By the time they sat down to dinner, Kurt had completely relaxed.  The meal was delicious, and Kurt was effusive in his praise.  Pam beamed at him, urging him to take seconds.  It didn’t require much coaxing, since he could honestly say that this was the best food he’d had in months. 

 

After dinner, Blaine and Kurt helped to clear the table and load the dishwasher.  Then, they went to get their long-forgotten laundry out of the washing machine and put it in the dryer.  When they returned from the laundry room, Pam asked, “Kurt, did Blaine show you our guest room?  I already made up the bed with clean sheets for you.”  

 

Kurt felt a surge of disappointment.  He’d been imagining spending the night in Blaine’s room, but he guessed that was too much to hope for.  Before he could answer, Blaine said, “I didn’t have a chance yet, Mom.  I’ll show him now.”

 

He led Kurt down the hall to the only bedroom on the first floor.  It was a large room, with a queen-sized bed covered in a cheerful quilt.  Closing the door behind them, Blaine said quietly, “Don’t worry, I’ll sneak down here and spend the night with you.”  Then, looking suddenly hesitant, he added, “If you want me to, that is.”

 

“Of course I want you to.  So long as you won’t get in trouble.”

 

“I won’t.  My bedroom is closest to the stairs.  No one will even notice.”

 

Kurt smiled, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss.  “Good.  Now let’s go back out there before your parents start to wonder what we’re up to.”

 

 

Later that evening, Kurt found himself walking with Blaine into a crowded café in Columbus.  He’d never met Cooper, but the idea of Karaoke night with Blaine’s older brother didn’t feel half as nerve-wracking as he’d been afraid ‘dinner with the parents’ would be.

 

“So, Blaine, I finally get to meet this mysterious brother of yours, who you refuse to talk about.  I’m dying to see what he looks like.”

 

“Oh, trust me, you already know what he looks like.”

 

A tall figure stepped out of the crowd and enveloped Blaine in a hug.  “Hey!”

 

“Hey, Coop.”

 

“How are you, bud?”

 

“Good.  Good to see you, man.”

 

“Is this your boyfriend, here?”

 

“Yes, it is.  This is Kurt.  Kurt, this is my brother, Cooper Anderson.”

 

As the ridiculously handsome man stepped forward to shake his hand, Kurt could feel his jaw drop.  “Oh my god,” he squeaked.  “You’re the guy from the ‘Free Credit Rating Today dot com’ commercials.”

 

“Guilty as charged.”

 

“I love those commercials!  The jingle’s my ringtone.”

 

“Thanks.  My commercial’s on hiatus, so I told my agent I was headed back to the heartland to do some character research.  Next season’s commercials have a lot more intense, gritty character stuff, so I really want to explore my ‘salt of the earth’ roots.”

 

“Blaine, your brother’s the best-looking man in North America,” Kurt whispered to his boyfriend.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Blaine said wryly.  “That’s why I never really talk about him.”

 

“C’mon, squirt,” Cooper said, ruffling Blaine’s hair.  “Let’s get up on that stage and show your boyfriend what we can do.”

 

Blaine glanced questioningly at Kurt, who waved him toward the microphone.  Cooper got there first, and addressed the audience.

 

“My brother and I have a little Duran Duran mash-up that I think you’re gonna enjoy.”

 

Kurt watched in delight as Blaine and Cooper burst into a wildly entertaining rendition of “Hungry Like the Wolf” and “Rio,” complete with over-the-top dance moves that they must have been practicing for years.  They finished to thunderous applause.

 

Blaine was beaming when he returned.  “That was so much fun!  You and I have to go up there and sing one.”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“Come on.  You have a beautiful voice, and you’re going to NYADA, so you can’t be shy about singing in public.”

 

“But we haven’t rehearsed anything.”

 

“What about the duet we did in the car on the way here?”

 

“Alright,” Kurt agreed, allowing Blaine to pull him toward the makeshift stage.

 

Singing “Perfect” in a cafe with his boyfriend was, indeed, perfect, Kurt thought.  He loved to perform, and singing campfire songs with the kids just wasn’t the same.  He got a rush from the way Blaine’s voice harmonized with his own, and the obvious appreciation of their audience left him glowing with pleasure.   

 

The evening was an overwhelming success.  After he got over his initial feeling of being starstruck, Kurt enjoyed hanging out with Cooper and listening to his tales about life in LA.  Cooper and Blaine entertained him with several more songs, and Kurt and Blaine sang a few more duets, as well.  

 

As the night drew to a close, Blaine said, “I just have one more I want to do before we head home.”

 

He walked alone to the microphone and boldly announced, “This song is for my boyfriend, Kurt.”  

 

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

 

_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine_

 

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

 

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

 

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

 

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

 

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

 

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

 

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

 

_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

 

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

 

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

 

_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Tonight…_

 

Kurt wasn’t aware of the applause as the song ended.  The audience may as well have not even been there.  Every fiber of his being was focused on only one thing – Blaine, coming toward him.  Without thinking, he rose from his seat and rushed to meet his boyfriend.  Wrapping Blaine in a fierce hug, he whispered, “You’re my teenage dream, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the little snippets of Glee in this chapter. This may be an AU, but I just couldn’t resist such a 'perfect' opportunity for canon-compliance. Let me know if you liked it. :)


	19. Eventually... I Can Work With That

_Saturday, July 21 – Sunday, July 22_

 

Back at the Anderson family home, Pam said, “Well, we’ve had a long day, and I know that you boys have, too.  Is there anything you need before we head up to bed?”

 

“No, that’s okay, but thanks, Mom.  I’ll just make sure that Kurt is settled into the guest room, and then I’ll be right behind you,” Blaine replied.

 

Kurt said goodnight to Blaine’s parents, who headed up the stairs.  Once they were out of earshot, Blaine whispered, “I’ll just give them a minute to get into their room and shut the door, and then I’ll go on up and sneak right back down.  Wait for me in the guest room.”

 

Kurt followed Blaine’s instructions, and soon he heard unnecessarily loud footsteps clomping up the stairs.  The door to Blaine’s room opened, and then closed with a bang.  A moment later, Blaine tiptoed into the guest room, grinning.  “I changed into my pajamas and left my room again before I shut the door, so my parents would only hear it open and close one time.  And I was super quiet on the way down.  They have no idea I’m in here with you.  And their bedroom is on the far side of the house, so we don’t have to worry about them hearing us.”

 

“They’ve been so nice to me; I feel a little guilty about deceiving them like this.”

 

“ _You’re_ not deceiving them.  You’re right where they told you to be.  I’m the one who’s sneaking around, and if it doesn’t bother me, then it doesn’t need to bother you.  Besides, I couldn’t pass up this opportunity to sleep in an actual queen-size bed with you.”

 

“Well, good.  ‘Cause I would’ve been lonely down here without you.  Even when we don’t sleep in the same bed, I always like knowing you’re there in the room with me.”

 

“Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets; I finally found you — my missing puzzle piece,” Blaine sang.

 

Kurt pulled him down onto the bed.  “That song was incredible.  Do you have any idea how amazingly talented you are?”

 

“You’re just saying that because I let you have your way with me earlier,” Blaine teased.

 

Kurt blushed, but came back with “I seem to remember letting you have your way with me, too.”

 

“Well, then I guess _you_ are amazingly talented as well.”

 

“Flattery will get you everywhere.”

 

“Really?” Blaine asked, eyes going dark.

 

“Eventually.  But not tonight, and certainly not in your parents’ house while they’re asleep upstairs.”

 

“Eventually…  I can work with that.”

 

 

Kurt and Blaine slept in the next morning.  They awoke to the sounds and scents of breakfast being prepared.

 

“Shit!” Blaine whispered.  “I thought I’d be up before my parents.  I don’t want them to know I slept in here last night.”

 

Kurt rolled out of bed and hurriedly got dressed.  Grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants from his bag, he tossed them to Blaine.  “Here, put these on and pretend you’ve been up for hours.”

 

Blaine did as he was told, and the boys made their way to the kitchen.  Blaine went up to his mom and gave her a hug.

 

“Good morning, Sweetheart,” Pam said.  “How long have you been up?  I didn’t even hear you come down the stairs.”

 

“Oh, you know, Kurt and I are used to getting up at 6 every morning to round up the horses,” Blaine said, which wasn’t actually a lie.

 

Pam looked to the doorway, where Kurt was standing awkwardly.  “Good morning, Kurt.  How did you sleep?”

 

“Really well, thanks.  The bed in your guest room is very comfortable.”

 

“I’m glad.  Well, if you boys want to set the table and put out some orange juice, breakfast is almost ready.”

 

Soon, Kurt was seated with Blaine’s family at the table, digging into a scrumptious breakfast.  “Now I see where Blaine learned to make his amazing French toast,” he told Pam.

 

“Wow – things must be pretty serious between you boys if Blaine’s already making you breakfast,” Charles said, smiling.  “You know, that’s how his mother roped me in.  I got hooked on her cooking, and 30 years later we’re still together.”  He winked at his wife, and she batted her eyelashes at him mock-coquettishly.

 

Kurt felt inordinately pleased at the exchange.  Although Charles’ comments made him blush, he knew they signaled the kind of acceptance he hadn’t even dared to hope for.  

 

The tiny part of him that had been worrying that the reason Blaine’s parents had put him in the guest room was because they were secretly homophobic, and disapproved of his relationship with their son, suddenly realized that the opposite was true.  They were behaving exactly as they would have if Blaine had brought a girlfriend home.  If Kurt and Blaine had been just friends, they would have been allowed to share a room.  By asking Kurt to sleep in the guest room, Blaine’s parents were acknowledging the romantic nature of the relationship.    

 

Later that morning, as they said their goodbyes, Kurt hugged both of Blaine’s parents with genuine warmth.  

 

“I hope we’ll see you again soon,” Pam told him.

 

“I hope so, too,” Kurt replied, and he meant it.

 

 

Back in the car, heading towards camp, Kurt asked, “Do you know how to play Encore?”

 

“You mean that board game where you try to sing songs with the words on the cards?”

 

“Well, yeah, but you don’t need the board or the cards.  You can just take turns coming up with words.  And then you go back and forth until one person can’t come up with any more songs with that word in the lyrics, and the other person wins that round.”

 

“Oh, I’m going to be awesome at this game!”

 

“Do I sense a challenge?”

 

“Yeah.  And the loser has to give the winner a back rub.”

 

“You’re on.”

 

“Can I say the first word?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Okay.  Rain.”

 

Kurt led off with “Singing in the Rain.”  Blaine then broke into the chorus of “Fire and Rain.”  The boys went back and forth, mile after mile, singing song after song, until finally Kurt had to admit that he couldn’t come up with any more.

 

“My turn to pick a word.  Moon.”

 

“Oooh, that’s a good one,” Blaine said, launching into a rousing version of “Bad Moon Rising.”

 

Kurt came back with “That’s Amore,” and Blaine countered with “Blue Moon.”  Once again, they went back and forth.  This time, it was Blaine who eventually had to concede.

 

“We’re almost there,” Blaine said.  “Let’s just do one more word as the tie-breaker.  It’s my turn to choose.  Are proper names allowed?”

 

“Yeah, so long as they’re in enough songs to make it interesting.  Don’t say Ursula, or something.”

 

“Okay.  Let’s do Jesus.”

 

“No fair.  You know I’m an atheist.  You’re bound to know way more songs about Jesus than I do.”

 

“Hey, I didn’t make the rules.  You said proper names are okay.”

 

“Fine,” Kurt huffed, and started singing “Jesus Christ, Superstar.”

 

It was quickly apparent that Kurt had been right in his prediction.  Blaine knew a _lot_ of songs from all of those years of singing in the church choir.  Although Kurt could remember a few from his own childhood Sunday school classes, he soon gave up. 

 

“Yay!” Blaine cheered, as they turned onto a familiar dirt road.  “I’m getting a back rub tonight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do you think that back rub might lead?


	20. Best Boyfriend Ever

_Sunday, July 22_

 

When Blaine stepped out of the bathroom on Sunday evening clad only in a towel, Kurt had to remind himself that it was okay to look.  He was about to see his boyfriend naked for the second time, and the thought gave him a fluttery feeling in his stomach.  He wondered whether he was overdressed in his pajamas, but decided that if he was actually going to give Blaine the back rub he’d promised, then it was probably a good idea for him to keep his clothes on.

 

“C’mere,” Kurt said, patting the bed.  “I seem to remember you won our little bet this afternoon, and I guess it’s time for me to pay up.”

 

Blaine tossed his towel casually over the back of a chair and flopped down on his stomach.  “The thrill of victory,” he gloated.

 

“More like the thrill of being a cheater,” Kurt shot back.

 

“You said proper names were allowed.  It’s not my fault you’re a heathen.”

 

“Hey!  Look who’s talking!  I’m not the one who lied to my mother.  And on a Sunday, too.”

 

“I didn’t lie to her.  I may have misled her a little bit, but everything I said was true.”

 

“Now you’re just arguing semantics.  I was a Speech and Debate champion in high school, Blaine.  You’re not going to win this one.”

 

“But I _am_ going to get a back rub, right?”

 

“Yes,” Kurt relented, “you _are_ going to get a back rub, even if you don’t really deserve one.  And do you know why?”

 

“‘Cause you’re the best boyfriend ever?”

 

“Got it in one.”

 

Kurt straddled Blaine’s waist and brought his hands to his boyfriend’s shoulders, which were warm and still a little damp from the shower.  He began to knead, marveling again at how muscular Blaine had become.  Blaine let out a sigh and relaxed under his touch.

 

Kurt gradually worked his way down Blaine’s back, varying his touch from gentle caresses to deep pressure, and reveling in the pleased little noises his boyfriend was making.  He scooted back until he was sitting against Blaine’s ass, so that he could reach his lower back.  As Kurt rolled his knuckles into the tight muscles there, Blaine let out a low moan.  Kurt could feel himself growing hard.  

 

Leaning down over Blaine’s back in a way that pressed his erection into the curve of his boyfriend’s ass, Kurt kissed the back of Blaine’s neck, murmuring, “Now I know why you leapt up like the bed was on fire that time you gave me a back rub.  This is incredibly hot.  Is it okay if I move a little lower?”

 

“Mmmhmmm,” Blaine smiled, tipping his face up for a kiss.  Kurt obliged, before shimmying himself down Blaine’s back, rubbing his throbbing cock against Blaine’s ass for a tantalizing moment.  He forced himself to sit back on his heels, coming to rest on Blaine’s thighs.

 

Kurt leaned forward and brought his hands to Blaine’s shoulders, sliding them slowly down until they came to rest on his ass.  Blaine squirmed a little at the touch, and Kurt placed his left hand firmly in the middle of his boyfriend’s back, steadying him as he would one of the horses.  With his right hand, he began rubbing leisurely circles around first one cheek, then the other.

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you have a magnificent ass?”

 

Blaine let out a bark of laughter.  “Now, who would have told me that, other than you?”

 

“Um, anyone who’s seen this magnificent ass.” 

 

Blaine snorted, and Kurt brought both hands to the ass in question, squeezing at the firm flesh. 

 

Blaine swiveled around, coming to rest on his back.  He brought his hands up to grip the hem of Kurt’s pajama top.  “Off.”

 

“You want me to get off?”

 

“No – yes – that’s not what I meant…”

 

“Blaine, you’re babbling,” Kurt giggled.

 

Blaine grinned up at him.  “I meant that I want your clothes off.”  Kurt nodded, and Blaine swiftly pulled off his shirt.  “And then I don’t want you to get off _of_ me, I want you to get off _with_ me.”

 

Kurt could feel himself flushing as he hastily scrambled out of his pajama bottoms and boxers.  The moment he’d kicked his legs free, Blaine reached up and dragged him down into a kiss.

 

Kurt moaned, letting his body sink into Blaine’s embrace.  He realized with a slight thrill that this was yet another thing they’d never done before – lying together naked, his weight pressing Blaine into the bed.  The feeling of Blaine’s hard cock, snug against his own, trapped between their overheated bodies, sent little jolts of pleasure coursing through him.

 

Kurt’s hips began to move of their own accord, grinding down against Blaine, who lay writhing beneath him.  Blaine clutched reflexively at Kurt’s ass, finally finding his rhythm.  The boys surged together, panting into their kiss.

 

Kurt pulled his lips away from Blaine’s as he came, biting his boyfriend’s shoulder.  Blaine thrust up against him a few more times before he, too, came.  Cradling the back of Kurt’s head, Blaine rolled them over and resumed their kiss.

 

Kurt felt breathless, boneless, and blissfully content.  He barely had the energy to kiss Blaine back, passively allowing his boyfriend to lick into his mouth, smiling against his lips.  He loved the sensation of Blaine’s body covering his own, solid and real.  

 

Blaine finally broke the kiss and lay his head down on Kurt’s shoulder.  “Best boyfriend ever,” he sighed.     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt may have earned the title of “best boyfriend ever,” but you can be the “best reader ever” if you write me a review. ;D


	21. Are We Having Our First Fight?

_Monday, July 23_

 

Falling asleep naked with his boyfriend on top of him had seemed romantic to Kurt the night before, but when he woke up Monday morning he had a somewhat different perspective.  The alarm was blaring and Kurt couldn’t reach it from where he lay, pinned under Blaine’s still sleeping form.  He jostled Blaine awake.  

 

“Blaine.  Alarm.  Morning.  Get up.”

 

As Blaine groggily rolled off him, Kurt grimaced.  His whole body was stiff from being held down in the same position all night, his stomach was covered in crusty, dried come, and the hair at the side of his neck was slightly damp from where Blaine had apparently been drooling on him.

 

Kurt groaned as he shuffled toward the bathroom.  He did a cursory job of cleaning himself up, then returned to the bedroom to find that Blaine had gone back to sleep.  “Blaine, come on,” he said, shaking his boyfriend’s shoulder.  “We’re going to be late for the round up.”

 

“Mmpf.  Five more minutes.”

 

“Blaine, honey, have you looked at yourself?  You’re going to need those five extra minutes to make yourself decent enough to be seen in public.”

 

Blaine grumbled, but got up.  He stared bemusedly down at himself, scratching absently at the dried come on his belly.  “Hmmph.”

 

By the time the boys made it to the corral, Zach and Robert were already mounted up and waiting for them.  “Rough night?” Zach asked, smirking.

 

Kurt could feel his face heating up as Blaine blithely answered, “Fantastic night.”

 

 

As the day wore on, Kurt found himself feeling increasingly concerned about Blaine’s cavalier attitude.  When they returned to their bunkhouse after dinner, Kurt said, “I want to talk to you about something.”

 

“Baby, we can talk any time.  But this is the first chance I’ve had all day to kiss you.”

 

Blaine reached for him, but Kurt held up a hand to stop him.  “Blaine, I’m serious.  We need to talk.”

 

Blaine’s expression went from playful to alarmed in a heartbeat.  “That doesn’t sound good.”

 

“It’s nothing bad.  I just think we need to re-establish our ground rules about not sleeping together on work nights.”

 

“How can you say it’s nothing bad and then say that you don’t want me to sleep in your bed anymore?” Blaine cried.  “That’s the _definition_ of bad!”

 

“I didn’t say I don’t want you to _ever_ sleep in my bed.  Saturday nights, when we’ve got plenty of time, and we don’t have to be up at the crack of dawn, we can still sleep together.  I just don’t want to have a repeat of this morning.  I felt really bad about making Robert and Zach wait for us like that.”

 

“We were ten minutes late.  Big deal.  They didn’t mind.”

 

“It was fifteen minutes, Blaine.  And that’s not the point, anyway.  The point is, I _promised_ David and Ryan that we wouldn’t let our relationship interfere with our work.”

 

“I’m sure they don’t even know we were late.  It’s not like Robert and Zach are going to run and tattle on us.”

 

“Again, Blaine, not the point.  David and Ryan _trust_ us, and we have a responsibility to them.  Do you have any idea how lucky we are to have these jobs?  I don’t want to screw this up.”

 

“Kurt, you’re overreacting.  Why do you have to take things so seriously all the time?  The world’s not going to end if you’re not perfect.  Just relax a little.”

 

“Well maybe _you_ don’t take things seriously _enough_ ,” Kurt said, a little more sharply than he’d intended.  The sudden hurt in Blaine’s eyes pierced his heart, and he immediately softened his tone.

 

“Blaine, honey, I love that you’re so easy-going.  It’s one of the reasons I think we work so well together.  But I’m not like you.  If I feel like I’m being irresponsible, I’m going to feel guilty, and I hate that feeling.  And if our relationship is interfering with my ability to do the best job I possibly can, then I’m afraid I’m going to end up feeling bad about myself, and feeling resentful of you.  And I really don’t want that to happen.”

 

“This is because I drooled in your hair last night, isn’t it?”

 

Kurt let out a snort of laughter, and the tension between them instantly evaporated.

 

“Are we having our first fight?” Blaine asked.

 

“If I say yes, does that mean we get to kiss and make up?”

 

“Mmm hmm.”

 

“Well, then, yes, I guess we are.”

 

Blaine took Kurt’s face in his hands and brought their lips together for a tender kiss.  Pulling back slightly, he gazed directly into Kurt’s eyes.  “You know I’ll always love you, right?”

 

“I know.  And I’ll always love you.  Even if you do drool in my hair occasionally.”

 

“So where does this leave us?”

 

“Well, for the rest of the summer, I really do think it would be best for us to only sleep together on Saturdays.”  

 

At Blaine’s disappointed look, Kurt added, “But the summer’s already half over.  And once we’re at NYADA, we’ll just have to make sure not to enroll in any 6 AM classes.”

 

“They don’t offer any 6 AM classes.”

 

“Well, then, we’ve got nothing to worry about, do we?  Now come on, we’ve still got a little while before we have to leave for the campfire.  Let’s make the most of it.”

 

“Now that, I won’t argue with.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this little bit of trouble in paradise? I love feedback from readers! :)


	22. Are You Trying to Woo Me?

****_Tuesday, July 24 – Sunday, July 29_

 

Blaine reluctantly submitted to Kurt’s request that they sleep in their own beds for the rest of the week.  Every night, after they’d read a chapter of _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ (having already finished _The Goblet of Fire_ ) Blaine would kiss Kurt tenderly and then climb up onto the top bunk with a sigh.  

 

It seemed as though, for Blaine, absence (even if only a few feet’s absence) really did make the heart grow fonder.  He was particularly attentive to Kurt all week – complimenting him on his teaching, his riding, and his singing, presenting him with perfectly toasted marshmallows at the campfire, and showering him with gentle kisses whenever they were alone.

 

By Saturday afternoon, Kurt had begun to feel like Blaine was engaged in some sort of old-fashioned courtship ritual.  The boys had ridden out to one of their favorite private spots, and Kurt was lying with his head in Blaine’s lap as his boyfriend fed him seedless red grapes.

 

“Blaine,” Kurt asked, gazing up at him fondly, “Are you trying to _woo_ me?”

 

“Maybe… Is it working?”

 

Kurt laughed.  “Well, I’m certainly not complaining.  But you really don’t have to try so hard.  You’ve already _got_ me.”

 

Although they were alone except for the horses, Blaine glanced around and leaned down, as if he didn’t want to be overheard.  He murmured conspiratorially, “I want to blow you.”

 

It was a good thing that Kurt had already swallowed his grape, or he would have choked on it.  He spluttered, “R-r-right now?”

 

Blaine smiled at him, but his eyes were dark and serious.  “No. Tonight.  If you’ll let me.”

 

“Um… Okay.”

 

  

Kurt didn’t know how he made it through the rest of the afternoon.  His body was thrumming with excitement.  He kept expecting Blaine to leer at him, or to make some sort of suggestive comment, but his boyfriend remained as chivalrous as he’d been all week. 

 

As soon as they’d finished dinner, Kurt was ready to head back to the bunkhouse, but Blaine suggested, “Let’s stay for the movie.  I wanna have a date night with you.” 

 

Looking into those gorgeous hazel eyes, Kurt just couldn’t refuse.  

 

The boys settled onto a bench at a table at the back of the room.  As soon as the lights went down, Blaine slid his right arm around Kurt’s waist, pulling Kurt’s left hand across his body and interlacing their fingers.  He reached over and took Kurt’s right hand in his own left, wrapping him in a snug embrace.  Kurt leaned into him, resting their heads together.

 

As the opening sequence to _The Lion King_ flashed on the screen, Kurt sighed and allowed his body to relax.  He realized that he needed this.  He’d been in a state of heightened alert ever since he heard Blaine’s shocking words that afternoon, flitting between eager anticipation and a strange sort of nervousness.  Now, as Blaine held him close, he felt his tension ebbing away.  He squeezed one of Blaine’s hands, and received an answering pressure.

 

When the ending credits began to roll, Blaine unwound his arms, turning on the bench to face Kurt.  Grasping both of Kurt’s hands in his own, Blaine sang along to “Can You Feel the Love Tonight?”  And Kurt could.    

 

 

Back in the bunkhouse, Blaine took the first shower (the tiny shower stall in their bathroom being too small to even consider sharing).  Kurt could hear the water running for a lot longer than usual, and was beginning to feel impatient by the time Blaine finally emerged.  

 

Once he, too, was clean, Kurt came out of the bathroom to find Blaine dressed in pajamas, strumming idly on his guitar.  Glancing up, Blaine quickly set the guitar aside and walked over to wrap his arms around his towel-clad boyfriend.  “Mmmm…  You smell good.”

 

Kurt giggled.  “You mean I don’t smell like a horse, for a change.”

 

Blaine nuzzled under his ear.  “No, I mean you smell _really_ good.”

 

“C’mere,” he added, taking Kurt’s hand and leading him to the bed.  “Can we lose the towel?”

 

Kurt nodded, tossing the towel over the back of a chair.  He pulled off Blaine’s shirt, but as he reached for the waistband of his boyfriend’s pajama bottoms, Blaine grasped his hands, stilling them.  “I jerked off in the shower,” he admitted nonchalantly.  “I want tonight to be all about you.  That’s why they invented masturbation.”

 

Kurt found himself temporarily speechless, as Blaine pulled back the covers and patted the bed, inviting him to lie down.  Once Kurt was stretched out on his back, Blaine lay down next to him, leaning on one elbow.  Brushing a stray lock of hair away from Kurt’s forehead with a fingertip, he said, “I want to kiss you all over.”

 

“Be my guest.”

 

Blaine began by kissing Kurt’s forehead, then his closed eyelids.  He kissed the tips of Kurt’s nose and chin, before working his way up Kurt’s jaw to his sensitive earlobe, which he nibbled at teasingly.  He moved down the side of Kurt’s neck, alternating his kisses with gentle nips.  Kurt let out a pleased little hum.

 

Blaine continued down Kurt’s neck to his collarbone, tonguing the hollow above it, before sliding his lips to Kurt’s shoulder and scraping his teeth lightly over his skin.  He worked his way gradually down the outside of Kurt’s arm, lifting it up as he went.  

 

When he reached his boyfriend’s hand, Blaine kissed the tip of each finger, then slowly drew one into his mouth, swirling his tongue in a way that made Kurt gasp.  Looking up from beneath his thick eyelashes, Blaine asked, “Is this okay?”

 

“Mmm hmm.”

 

Blaine sucked on each finger in turn, and Kurt’s cock twitched in vicarious pleasure.  He began letting out breathy little moans as Blaine kissed up along the inside of his arm, stopping to tongue at the crease of his elbow.      

 

Reaching Kurt’s armpit, Blaine grasped his boyfriend’s hand and placed it down on the pillow over his head, giving himself better access.  He nosed into the soft hair there, making Kurt squirm.  Relenting, he released Kurt’s hand and began kissing his way down his side.  

 

Blaine continued on along the outside of Kurt’s hip and leg, scooting himself down on the bed until he reached his foot.  There, he gave his toes the same treatment he’d given to his fingers.  Kurt’s feet tended to be ticklish, but the sensual way Blaine was moving his tongue caused him to moan rather than giggle.

 

Blaine began to kiss and nibble his way up the inside of Kurt’s leg.  When his boyfriend reached his inner thigh, Kurt drew in a sharp breath in anticipation.  Blaine simply transferred his attention to the opposite thigh, however, beginning to work his way back down to his other foot.  

 

Kurt let out a groan of mixed desire and frustration as Blaine repeated all of his actions in reverse on the other side of his body, finally making his way back up to Kurt’s face.  Kurt grabbed him hard and pulled him into a desperate kiss.  “You’re killing me here,” he panted.

 

“I’m just kissing you,” Blaine said innocently.  “You did say I could kiss you all over, right?”

 

“Oh my god, you are seriously going to kill me.”

 

Blaine winked at him.  “At least you’ll die happy.”

 

And with that, he resumed his mission.  He kissed his way down Kurt’s throat to his chest, then slid his tongue over to one nipple.  Kurt cried out in surprise at the sharp jolt of pleasure that coursed through him.  Blaine raised his head to smile up at him, then lowered it again to lap at the hard little nub.  Kurt began writhing beneath him, fisting his hands in Blaine’s hair and pulling him away.  “Oh my god,” he cried, voice strained, “why does that feel so good?”

 

“I don’t know,” Blaine answered, pushing his head up into Kurt’s hands.  “Can I try the other side?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Blaine nibbled his way across Kurt’s chest, swirling his tongue around the outside of his nipple before flicking lightly at the tip.  

 

“Ungh,” Kurt breathed out, as Blaine flattened his tongue, pressing Kurt’s nipple firmly into his ribs.  “Fuck!”

 

“Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!  I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear.”

 

“I had no idea… this was even like… a thing… for guys…  Do you even know… what you’re doing to me?  It’s so intense…”

 

“I’m kind of getting that impression,” Blaine said with a devilish grin.

 

“Do it again.”

 

Blaine wasted no time in complying.  Kurt could feel himself falling apart under Blaine’s tongue as his boyfriend traced a path from one nipple to the other and back again, before sliding down to lick into his navel.  

 

By the time Blaine reached his throbbing cock, Kurt was out of his mind with need.  He barely had time to register _‘hot – wet – amazing’_ before he was coming hard in his boyfriend’s mouth.  

    

Once he could speak, Kurt panted out “Sorry.”

 

“Hey, no, why would you be sorry?”

 

“Because I came in like two seconds.  That has to have been the longest build-up to the shortest actual blow job in history.”

 

“But did you enjoy it?”

 

“Obviously.”

 

“Well, then, mission accomplished!”

   

 

Kurt woke up the next morning to the feeling of Blaine kissing the nape of his neck.  He snuggled backward into his boyfriend’s embrace, bringing their linked hands up so that he could brush his lips across Blaine’s knuckles.  “Okay,” he said, turning their hands over and placing a kiss in the center of Blaine’s palm, “as long as you promise not to make me late for work, you can sleep in my bed from now on.”

 

 


	23. I Could Get Used to This

_Sunday, July 29 –Thursday, August 2_

 

Having succeeded in his quest to be allowed full-time access to Kurt’s bed, Blaine was careful to make sure that his boyfriend didn’t regret his decision.

 

On Sunday evening, as soon as he’d finished reading a chapter of _Harry Potter_ , Blaine said, “Okay, it’s time for lights-out.  Let’s go right to sleep so we’ll be sure to wake up bright-eyed and bushy-tailed for work tomorrow.”

 

“Bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, Blaine?  Are you secretly a were-squirrel?”

 

“Nope.  I’m a love-bug.  And I know that if I don’t want you calling the exterminators to chase me out of your bed, then I’d better let you get enough sleep on work nights.”

 

Kurt giggled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.  “Goodnight, you goofball.”

 

 

Monday morning, Kurt woke up feeling refreshed.  Blaine lay in his arms, warm and soft and surprisingly young-looking in his semi-awake state.  Kurt felt a warm rush of affection for his boyfriend.  _“I could get used to this,”_ he thought.

 

The boys held hands as they walked through the early morning light toward the corral.  Knowing that none of the campers were up this early, Kurt allowed Blaine to pull him in for a kiss once they reached the gate.  A wolf-whistle from behind them announced the arrival of Zach and Robert.  

 

Kurt could feel himself blushing, but as he was about to pull away, Blaine grabbed his face with both hands and extended their kiss for a few more seconds.  Then, with a wink and a cheeky grin, Blaine stepped back and launched into the chorus of “Oh, What a Beautiful Morning.”

 

He finished with a bow, and Zach and Robert applauded, laughing.  Kurt pushed his boyfriend playfully on the shoulder.  “Come on, you show-off.  Lets go round up the horses.”

 

 

Throughout the rest of the day, Kurt kept finding himself glancing over at Blaine, thinking what a good team they made.  Whether they were teaching their classes or leading trail rides, Kurt loved how effortlessly they were able to work together. 

 

Kurt felt a huge sense of accomplishment at being able to take the absolute beginners (and some of the boys had literally never seen a horse before they arrived at camp) and bring them to the point where they could independently get their horses to walk, trot, turn, and halt.  It was even more rewarding for him to watch the progress made by the boys who spent multiple weeks at camp.  Whenever one of their students was able to pass the riding test to move on to the next level, both Blaine and Kurt were bursting with pride.

 

At the beginning of the summer, Ryan and David had monitored all of the riding tests.  The CHA guidelines were very clear about what riding skills the students at each level needed to demonstrate, but since each individual skill was rated on a scale of 1 to 10, there was some room for subjective interpretation.  To make the tests as objective as possible, Kurt and Blaine had been asked to mark their scores down separately, and then compare them with the scores given by David and Ryan, to make sure that they were holding the boys to the same level of performance. 

 

At first, both Kurt and Blaine had tended to give the campers higher scores than either David or Ryan thought they deserved.  Kurt had felt like it was a personal failure on his part if his students didn’t pass the test, and Blaine was so used to seeing the positive in everyone that it was hard for him to be critical.  Ryan encouraged them to view things differently.

 

“You have to understand that you’re not doing those boys any favors by letting your personal feelings get in the way of giving them accurate feedback.  It’s not fair to your students if you send them on to the next level without the skills they need to be successful.  That would deprive them of the opportunity to develop the solid foundation they need to become proficient riders.  And the bottom line is, you’re jeopardizing their safety if you pass them along before they’re ready.”

 

Kurt and Blaine knew that he was right.  They worked hard to cultivate their objectivity when it came to the riding tests.  By the end of the third week, the scores they gave were consistently matching up with those of their bosses.  From then on, David and Ryan had allowed them to administer the tests on their own.           

 

This week, though, things were going to be a little different.  Kurt’s father was turning 50 on Friday, and Ryan and David had offered to take over as riding instructors on Friday and Saturday, so that Kurt and Blaine could spend a long weekend in Lima.  Kurt was deeply touched by their bosses’ generosity.  It was more important to him than ever to do a good job this week, so that when Ryan and David gave the riding tests on Friday they could be proud of the boys’ accomplishments.

 

Kurt was pleased to realize that his boyfriend was taking their responsibilities just as seriously as he was.  Blaine had been surprised that their bosses were willing to give him, as well as Kurt, the time off for the birthday celebration.  He vowed to repay them by doing the best job he possibly could.

 

Although Kurt and Blaine had always worked hard, they redoubled their efforts this week.  They spent most of their free time discussing their students, and planning how to make their lessons more effective.  

 

Kurt had a remarkable ability to see each camper’s individual strengths and weaknesses, and to tailor his teaching to meet each boy’s unique needs.  Blaine excelled at finding ways to make learning fun, keeping their students motivated to improve.  Together, they were a force to be reckoned with.  Even Kurt, who was usually so hard on himself, had to admit that they were doing a kick-ass job.

 

By the time they’d finished leading their final trail ride on Thursday afternoon, Kurt was satisfied that he didn’t need to feel guilty about leaving for a long weekend.  He and Blaine had earned it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you in the mood for a little fanciful/dirty-cute diversion while you wait for the next chapter? Then check out the new fic I just posted: At Dalton Academy, Where the Wild Things Are. http://archiveofourown.org/works/6699379 :)


	24. Dad!  You're Embarrassing Me!

_Thursday, August 2_

 

Kurt didn’t want to stay at camp for dinner on Thursday evening, feeling too impatient to get on the road.  Instead, he and Blaine stopped for fast food on their way out of town.  

 

The drive to Lima was twice as long and not nearly as scenic as the drive to Westerville, but the boys didn’t really mind.  Any time they spent alone together was, by definition, a good time.

 

Kurt challenged Blaine to a rematch of Encore.  Blaine readily agreed, and they passed mile after mile, singing back and forth, and often joining in on each other’s songs.  By the midpoint of their journey, Kurt was up, 9 words to 7, when Blaine finally admitted, “I never thought I’d say this, but I’m actually tired of singing.  I give up.  You win.”

 

“Yay!  You owe me a back rub.”

 

“I guess I do,” Blaine replied, not sounding disappointed in the least.

 

“I’ll have to decide when to cash it in, though.  If it happens this weekend, it’ll have to be strictly platonic.  I am _not_ having sex in my dad’s house.  So maybe we’d better wait ‘til we get back to camp.”

 

“If you ask me nicely,” Blaine purred, placing his hand on Kurt’s thigh, “I might just give you two.  A G-rated one this weekend, and then an NC-17 one when we’ve got a little more privacy.”

 

The car swerved a little as Kurt processed that offer.  “I promise to ask you _very_ nicely, when we’re not in a moving vehicle.  But right now, you need to take your hand off of my leg, and change the subject, if you want us to get where we’re going in one piece.”

 

Blaine grinned at him, taking his hand off of his boyfriend’s thigh and patting his shoulder.  “Okay, subject change.  Tell me all about your family.”

 

“Well, you already know quite a bit.  My dad got remarried a couple of years ago.  Carole is great, and her son Finn really is a brother to me.  They’re spending the night with Carole’s sister, but you’ll get to meet them tomorrow.”

 

“I know your dad’s had some health issues.  Is it going to be an extra stress on him, having me there this weekend?” 

 

“No, he really wants you to come.  Even though Lima’s horrifically homophobic, my dad’s always been really accepting and supportive of me.”   

 

“What about Carole and Finn?”

 

“Oh, they love everyone…  Kind of like you do,” Kurt added, fondly.

 

“I _like_ everyone,” Blaine corrected.  “I _love_ you.”

 

 

It was almost nine o’clock by the time Kurt pulled his car into the driveway.  He and Blaine got their bags out of the trunk and walked up the path to the front door, which was, as usual, unlocked. 

Kurt’s dad came to greet them.  He hugged Kurt tightly.   Stepping back and gripping his shoulders, he peered at Kurt closely.  “I know it’s only been a couple of months, but you’ve grown since the last time I saw you.”

 

Kurt was surprised to realize that it was true. 

 

Turning away from his son, Kurt’s dad said, “Welcome, Blaine.  I’m so glad you could make it for my birthday.”

 

Blaine stepped forward, opening his arms, and Kurt’s dad gave him a (slightly surprised) hug.   

 

“Thanks so much for having me, Mr. Hummel.”

 

“Please, call me Burt.”

 

“Okay, then.  Thanks so much for having me, Burt.  I’ve always wanted to see where Kurt lived.”

 

“Well, it’s nothing fancy, but it’s full of love, and that’s what counts, right?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“I know you’re probably tired from your drive, but would you like a snack before bed?”

 

“That sounds great.”

 

Blaine and Kurt followed Burt to the kitchen, where he laid out cheese and crackers and grapes.  Sitting down at the table with the boys, Burt said, “I got the air mattress out of the garage, but I didn’t bother blowing it up, because I didn’t know if you’d want to use it.  I know you’ve been sharing a bunkhouse at camp, but I wasn’t sure what your sleeping arrangements are.”

 

Kurt could feel his face heating up.  He kept his eyes on his food as he answered, “Um, no, I don’t think we’ll need the air mattress.”

 

“Okay.  Well, since I’ve got you two alone, there’s something I want to talk to you about.  I know you boys care about and respect each other, which is the most essential thing.  Now, I’m not trying to pry into your personal lives, but I think it’s important that you have accurate information about sex, in case that’s something that ever becomes part of your relationship.”

 

Kurt jammed his fingers in his ears.  _“La la la la!”_  

 

Pulling Kurt’s hands down, Burt went on.  “I know you had some sort of sex education in school, but I don’t suppose it was very specific when it came to discussing what gay men might do together.  And those pamphlets I picked up for you weren’t all that detailed.”

 

“Oh my god!” Kurt cried, horrified.  “Dad, you’re embarrassing me!”

 

To Kurt’s surprise, Blaine came to his father’s defense.  “Kurt, your dad’s just looking out for you.  That’s what parents are supposed to do.”

 

Burt smiled at him.  “Thank you, Blaine.  And don’t worry, Kurt, I’m not planning on going into graphic detail at the kitchen table.”

 

Kurt groaned, dropping his head in his hands.  Undaunted, his father continued, “I’ve been looking online, and there’s some very dangerous misinformation out there.  But Carol recommended a website where you can get clear, factual answers to any questions you might have.  It’s called _Go Ask Alice_ , and it’s run by Columbia University health services.”

 

“Thanks, Burt.  We’ll check it out.  Right, Kurt?” Blaine said, kicking him under the table.

 

“Yes, Dad,” Kurt muttered, still feeling mortified.  “Now, if you don’t have any naked baby pictures of me that you want to show my boyfriend, can we please go to bed before I die of humiliation?”

 

“Okay, bud,” Kurt’s dad said, getting up from the table and ruffling his hair as he walked past.  “Goodnight, Blaine.  Sleep well.”

 

“Goodnight, Burt.  Thanks again.”

 

Once his dad had left the room, Kurt stole a glance at Blaine.  One look at his boyfriend’s face, and the two of them burst into hysterical laughter.

 

It was a long time before either of them could stop.  Wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, Kurt finally choked out, “I can’t believe you went along with that.  You are the biggest kiss-ass ever!”

 

Winking at his boyfriend suggestively, Blaine retorted, “You wish.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what I wish for? Comments and kudos! :)


	25. Go Ask Alice

_Thursday, August 2 – Friday, August 3_

 

Kurt led Blaine up to his bedroom.  Closing the door with a soft click, he turned to find his boyfriend crowding against him.  Leaning in close, Blaine whispered in his ear, “Do you want to see what a kiss-ass I can be?”

 

“Blaine!” Kurt hissed.  “I told you – we are _not_ having sex in my dad’s house!”

 

“I thought maybe a little ass kissing wouldn’t count.”

 

“Blaine, you’re the one who said _everything_ counts.”

 

“Damn — foiled by my own brilliance.”

 

“Come on,” Kurt said, laughing, “it’s been a long day.  Let’s get some sleep.”

 

 

The boys woke up to sunlight streaming through the curtains in Kurt’s room.  Kurt yawned and stretched, enjoying the luxury of having been able to sleep in on a weekday.  Next to him, Blaine stirred sleepily, cuddling closer.  Kurt kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, then rolled out of bed.  

 

“Hey, no, where are you going?” Blaine complained, reaching for him.

 

“You can go back to sleep if you want.  I’m going to go make breakfast for my dad.”

 

“I’ll help.”

 

Kurt and Blaine made Burt a delicious — and heart-healthy — breakfast.  Then, at Blaine’s request, the three of them sat down on the sofa to look at old family photo albums.  Kurt made a point of loudly bemoaning his mistake the previous evening, when he’d invited his dad to show naked baby pictures to his boyfriend, but he was secretly pleased that the two of them were getting along so well.

 

When Carole and Finn arrived home, Kurt proudly introduced them to Blaine.  Carole pulled him into a hug, Finn clapped him on the shoulder, and suddenly Blaine was a member of the family.  Kurt thought with a slight pang that he wished his mother could be there, as well.  Still, having all of the people he loved under one roof, getting along, was more than he’d ever dreamed he could have.  

 

The day passed quickly, and soon Carole, who’d been up at dawn to drive home from her sister’s, excused herself to go to bed.  Yawning broadly, Kurt said, “I think we’ll head to bed early, too.  Goodnight, dad.”

 

“Goodnight, Kurt.  Goodnight, Blaine.”

 

“Goodnight Burt.  See you in the morning.”

 

Kurt and Blaine made their way upstairs.  Once they were in Kurt’s room with the door closed, Blaine asked, “Are you seriously tired already?  It’s only eight o’clock.”

 

Kurt smiled at him conspiratorially.  “I thought we could do a little research, but I didn’t want my dad to know he was getting his way.”

 

It took a moment for Blaine to realize what his boyfriend was talking about, but once he did he let out a bark of laughter.  “You want to check out that website he mentioned, don’t you?”  
  
“Well, yeah.  Don’t you?” Kurt asked, turning on his laptop.

 

“Definitely.  What was it called, again?”

 

“ _Go Ask Alice_.  Like that book about the girl on drugs that I’ve heard about but never read…  Okay, here it is,” Kurt said, clicking on the first link to appear in google.  “Where do you think we go from here?”

 

“Try the _Q & A Library_,” Blaine suggested.

 

“Okay.  Now, I guess we want _Sexual and Reproductive Health_.”

 

“Well, not the reproductive part, so much.”

 

Kurt laughed.  “Okay.  Wow – there are so many headings to choose from.  And some of them seem a little scary…”

 

“Let’s pick something basic, to start with.  How about _Sexual Questions_?  That sounds pretty generic.”

 

“Okay.  But now we’ve got a lot more headings.  Wanna try _Anal Sex_?”

 

Blaine snorted, and Kurt shoved his shoulder.  “Hey!  You know I didn’t mean it like that!”

 

Blaine grinned at him.  “Baby, you’re blushing.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Blaine bumped their shoulders together.  “Sorry.  Go ahead and click on the _Anal Sex_ link.”

 

“Okay.  But now we’ve got all these questions to choose from.  And I am _not_ going to be the one to suggest anything else tonight.”

 

“Come on.  I said I was sorry.”

 

“Yeah, but you didn’t mean it.”

 

“You’re right.  You’re just too much fun to tease.”

 

“Well, turn-about is fair play.  So you just wait…”

 

“Here, this one sounds good.  ‘ _Doin’ the butt_.’  Click on that.”

 

“You _would_ pick the one topic that sounds like it was written by a middle-schooler with a dirty mind rather than an Ivy League doctor.”

 

“Hey, you said I could choose.  That’s the one I wanna read.”

 

“Fine,” Kurt said resignedly.  “You read it out loud, then.”

 

So Blaine read, one topic after another, putting on various accents and funny voices, until both boys were rolling around on the bed, laughing uncontrollably.  

 

When they finally stopped to catch their breath, Kurt turned to Blaine, suddenly serious.  “You know, I’m glad we’re learning about this stuff, because I think it’s good information to have.  But honestly, I don’t know if it sounds like something I’d be comfortable actually doing.”

 

“Kurt, you know we never have to do anything you don’t want to.  And look, it says right here ‘ _Not all gay men have anal sex_.’  So it’s not like the Gay Sex Police are going to come and take away your membership card if it’s not something you’re into.”

 

“But is it something _you’re_ into?  Because I don’t want you to feel frustrated, or like you’re not getting what you need out of our relationship.”

 

Blaine set the laptop aside to take both of Kurt’s hands in his own.  “Baby, look at me,” he said, voice low and earnest.  “I love you.  Nothing’s going to change that.  All I need out of our relationship is to know that you love me back.  And that has nothing to do with whether or not you ever want to fuck me in the ass.”

 

“Wait – you’d want me to top?”

 

“Kurt, I told you.  I don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with.  But yeah, I guess, when I’ve imagined it, I’ve always pictured you inside me.  Why?  Have you been thinking about it the other way ‘round?”

 

“Um, yeah,” Kurt admitted.  “And it seems kind of scary.  Not that I don’t trust you, because you know I totally do.  I’m just afraid that it would be awkward, and uncomfortable, and that I wouldn’t enjoy it…  And then how could I possibly want to do something to you that I wouldn’t want you doing to me?”

 

“Kurt, baby, I know it doesn’t seem like it sometimes, because we’re so close, but we _are_ two different people.  We’re not always going to like the same things, or want the same things.  And that’s okay.  When you think about ‘doing something to me,’ all you need to care about is whether it’s something you’ll enjoy doing and I’ll enjoy having you do.  It doesn’t matter whether you’re ever going to want me to reciprocate or not.  I just get off on making you feel good, and I hope you feel the same way.”

 

“Oh, god, I _so_ do.” 

 

“Well, then, do you think that topping is something that might make you feel good?”

 

“Can I think about it and get back to you on that one?”

 

“Take all the time you need.  Now, are you ready for the G-rated version of that back rub I promised you?”

 

“That sounds perfect.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Go Ask Alice is an actual website, and all of the links I described are really there, even the one for “Doin’ the butt.” Seriously, folks, I couldn’t make this stuff up. 
> 
> By this point, you know the drill – please leave comments and kudos! ☺


	26. Let's Go Try It Out

_Saturday, August 4_

 

Burt’s party was scheduled for Saturday afternoon.  Carole had invited all of his employees and friends, as well as everyone in their large extended family.  She had been making preparations for weeks, but, as often seems to happen, there were a few last minute errands that needed to be taken care of.

 

“Kurt, would you and Blaine mind running to the store to pick up a couple of things for me?” she asked.

 

“Sure, Carole.  Just give me a list.”

 

The boys drove to the supermarket.  As they walked through the parking lot toward the store, Blaine reached for his boyfriend’s hand.  Kurt quickly jerked away.  “This isn’t camp, Blaine,” he hissed.  “Guys don’t hold hands in Lima unless they want to be gay-bashed.”

 

Blaine looked at him sadly.  “Are you serious?”

 

“Serious as a heart attack.”

 

“I hate that you had to grow up here.”

 

“It wasn’t all bad.  But I can’t say I’m sorry to finally be able to escape.”

 

Blaine’s eyes said that he was aching to give Kurt a hug, but he held himself back.  The exchange put the boys in a slightly somber mood, and they didn’t talk much as they completed their shopping and headed back to Kurt’s house.

 

After handing the groceries to Carole, and receiving her thanks, Blaine said, “I saw a Funtime Party truck pulling away from the curb just now.  Were they dropping something off here?”

 

“Why don’t you head out back and see?”  

 

Kurt and Blaine found a two-story bounce-house set up in the back yard.  It came complete with an external slide, to which a hose was affixed at the top, sending a cascade of water down into a shallow pool at the bottom.  Blaine was delighted with it.  

 

“Wow!” he exclaimed.  “Your dad’s having the coolest birthday party ever!”

 

Kurt laughed.  “This isn’t really for him, you know.  I’ve got a lot of little cousins that need to be kept entertained.”

 

“C’mon,” Blaine said, grabbing his hand.  “Let’s go try it out.”

 

“Shoes off,” Kurt reminded him, feeling like the only grown-up present.

 

Blaine quickly pulled his shoes off and clambered up into the bounce-house, tugging Kurt up behind him.  They stood still for a moment, clutching each other for balance as they struggled to stay upright on the shifting surface beneath them.  Then Kurt gave a tentative jump.  As the floor of the bounce-house sank down under his feet, it popped up under Blaine, causing him to topple over, laughing.

 

Blaine crawled to the edge so that he could claw his way back up.  As soon as he managed to stand, though, Kurt tackled him.  The two boys fell in a tangle of limbs, bouncing and rolling.  When they came to rest, Kurt was on top, pinning Blaine beneath him. 

 

“Oooh, you brat!” Blaine cried.  He struggled to flip Kurt over, but it was impossible to get any leverage against the springy floor of the bounce-house.  Changing tactics, he slid his fingers under the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt, tickling him mercilessly.  Kurt squealed with laughter, rolling out of his grasp.

 

Blaine followed up on his advantage, grabbing Kurt by the ankle as he struggled to get away.  But Kurt, not to be outdone, launched himself back at his boyfriend, taking him by surprise.  This time, he seized both of Blaine’s wrists to make sure there would be no more tickling.

 

The boys grappled, laughing, until Kurt finally managed to pin Blaine.  Straddling his boyfriend’s waist, and holding his wrists down, Kurt grinned in triumph.  Feeling Blaine’s body go slack beneath him, he glanced down into wide eyes, as his boyfriend’s breath hitched through parted lips.  

 

Kurt was leaning down for a kiss when he heard Carole calling loudly from across the yard, “I’m not sure what’s going on out there.  Is it safe for me to come out to set up the picnic tables?”

 

“Yeah,” Kurt answered, trying to keep his voice as steady as he could.  “We’re just fooling around.”

 

As he heard the words come out of his mouth, Kurt winced at his unfortunate phrasing.  “Um, I mean, sure, come on out.  We’ll help you get set up.”  He quickly rolled off of Blaine, filing his boyfriend’s reaction away for later.

 

 

The party was scheduled to begin at 1:00.  Blaine was helping to fire up the grill in the back yard when a girl about 15 years old came in through the gate from the driveway, followed by a middle aged woman.  Spotting Blaine, the girl walked over, smiling.

 

“Hi, I’m Burt’s niece, Melanie.”

 

“Hi, Melanie.  I’m Blaine, Kurt’s boyfriend.”

 

The middle-aged woman, who had come over to join them, exclaimed, “I didn’t know Kurt was gay.”

 

“Mom!  Have you been living under a rock?  How could you not know that Kurt is gay?”

 

The woman turned on her daughter.  “Well, excuse _me_.  But no one ever bothered to mention it.  And aren’t you the one who’s always telling me not to make assumptions about people based on stereotypes?”

 

Then, turning to Blaine, she added, “Nice to meet you, Blaine.  I’m Kurt’s Aunt Patty.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Blaine said, shaking hands.  Then he quickly excused himself, so that he could go find Kurt to see if he needed to do any damage control.

 

Spotting his boyfriend in the kitchen, Blaine pulled him aside.  “Baby, please don’t be mad at me, but I think I just accidentally outed you to your Aunt Patty.”

 

Kurt laughed.  “Don’t worry about it.  It’s not like I’ve been trying to keep anything hidden.  I just never bothered to make a big announcement at a family reunion, or anything, ‘cause I figured everyone automatically assumed I was gay.  Aunt Patty’s probably the only one who’s been clueless enough not to realize it.”

 

“So you’re not mad?”

 

“No, I’m not mad.  And I don’t have any problem with introducing you to everyone as my boyfriend.  In fact, it seems like a much more natural way of coming out than dinging on a glass with my spoon and saying ‘Can I have your attention please – I’ve got something I need to tell you all.’  Plus, my dad’s probably mentioned you to most of them by now, anyway.” 

 

Blaine grinned at him, relieved.  “I’m glad.  I was afraid I’d really screwed up, especially after you were so adamant about it not being safe to hold hands in public this morning.”

 

“Blaine, that’s totally different.  These people are my family.  Even if I only see some of the ones who live out of town – like Aunt Patty – a couple of times a year, I know them well enough to be sure that they’re going to stick by me, whatever happens.  So come on, let’s finish getting things set up, before the whole crazy pack of them descend on us.”

 

 

Kurt was as good as his word, introducing Blaine as his boyfriend to each relative who showed up.  Most of them seemed unsurprised, although there were a few amusing exceptions.

 

One of Kurt’s cousins, who was about their age, peered at Blaine closely before saying, “So, you’re Blaine, huh?  I’ve been hearing about you for years, but I always thought you were Kurt’s imaginary friend.”

 

Blaine found that one pretty funny, but his favorite moment came later, when a little girl asked, “Why does Kurt have a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend?”

 

With a perfectly straight face, her older brother immediately answered, “Because he’s lucky!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He sure is lucky, isn’t he? This is what I wish, for all of you lovely readers out there – that you may be as lucky in love as Kurt is in this story. Now, for that, I certainly deserve some more comments and kudos, don’t you think? ;)


	27. Lookie What I Got

_Saturday, August 4 – Sunday, August 5_

 

By seven o’clock, the party was winding down.  The bounce-house (which had been a huge hit with all of the kids, and quite a few of the adults, as well) had been picked up by the Funtime Party truck, and most of the guests had departed shortly thereafter.  

 

Once again, Kurt and Blaine excused themselves to bed early.  As soon as the door was closed, Kurt pushed Blaine down on the bed.  “I’ve been wanting to kiss you all day.”

 

“Then why didn’t you?”

 

“My family’s not big on the whole PDA thing, and it would have felt weird.”

 

“Well, we’re alone now…”

 

“That we are,” Kurt sighed, flopping down next to Blaine and finally giving in to the urge to kiss him.  Once the kiss started to get a little heated, though, he pulled away.

 

“What’s wrong?  I thought you said you’d been waiting all day to kiss me.”

 

“I know.  I just don’t feel comfortable making out in my dad’s house.”

 

Blaine sighed.  “You know this doesn’t have to lead anywhere, right?”

 

“I know.  But I’m afraid I’ll get carried away, and then one of us will make a _noise_ , and then I’ll never be able to look my father in the eyes again.”

 

Blaine laughed.  “Well, you do tend to get a little noisy when you’re turned on.”

 

Kurt blushed.  “I’m not the only one.”

 

“Okay, I guess we can wait one more day before we get to make out properly.  Can we at least cuddle, though?”

 

“Yeah.  But let’s get ready for bed first.  I don’t want to fall asleep in these clothes.”

 

Soon the boys, now wearing their pajamas, were back in bed, slotted together like spoons.  Snuggling up against his boyfriend’s back, and wrapping his arms around him more tightly, Blaine murmured, “I think I might like this even better than kissing.”

 

Kurt hummed his agreement.  They lay together quietly, feeling each other’s heartbeats.  Blaine was just drifting off to sleep when Kurt whispered, “You know that question you asked me last night?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

 “About whether I thought I’d enjoy topping?”

 

Blaine’s eyes flew open, and he was instantly awake.  “Yeah,” he answered in a low voice.

 

“Well, I’ve been thinking about it.”

 

“And?”

 

“And I think I would.  Enjoy it.”  Then he added quickly, “I don’t mean right now.  But someday.”

 

Blaine laughed softly against the back of his neck.  “Baby, I think I could have figured out that last part on my own, given the fact that you don’t even feel comfortable _kissing_ me in your dad’s house.”

 

Kurt laughed, too.  “Yeah, I know.  But that’s not what I meant.  Even if we weren’t here, I don’t know if that’s something I’m ready for yet.  But I’ve been thinking about it, so I thought I should let you know.”

 

“Well, you can probably guess how I feel about that,” Blaine said, and Kurt snorted, wiggling his ass back into his boyfriend’s obvious hard-on.

 

“Good to know.”

 

  

The next morning, as the boys lay in each other’s arms, Blaine said, “You know, maybe we should pick up some supplies on our way out of town.”

 

“Supplies?”

 

“Yeah.  Like lube.  And condoms.  Just in case we ever need them.”

 

“Blaine, we’re in Lima.  If I didn’t feel comfortable holding your hand in public at the supermarket yesterday, do you really think I’m going to walk into a store with you to buy lube?”

 

“You don’t have to come in with me.  You can wait in the car.”

 

“I wouldn’t even know where to go.  Who carries that stuff?”

 

“I bet Target does, and I saw one on our way here.  Let’s check online.”

 

Kurt turned on his laptop.  Sure enough, Target had what they needed.  “Wow,” Kurt said.  “Who knew there were so many different kinds of lube?  How do we know what to get?”

 

“Well, _Go Ask Alice_ said it’s gotta be either water-based or silicone, so that it won’t break down the condom.  Other than that, I guess it’s just personal preference.  Any requests?”

 

“Surprise me.”

 

 

Later that morning, having said their goodbyes to Kurt’s family, the boys headed to Target.  Kurt waited in the parking lot, feeling self-conscious.  He knew it was silly, but he worried that someone he knew would walk by and stop to ask what he was doing.

 

Blaine returned to the car with a bag in his hand and a big grin on his face.  “Lookie what I got,” he said proudly, emptying the bag onto the console between the front seats.

 

Kurt had been expecting the condoms and lube (Astroglide, since Blaine thought that one had the coolest name) but was surprised to also see a tub of Seventh Generation baby wipes.  

 

“We’ve only been dating a couple of months, Blaine.  Don’t you think it’s a little early to start thinking about having kids?” he joked.

 

“Very funny.  No, these are for quick and easy clean up.  That way, we won’t have to spoil the afterglow by getting out of bed to go wash off, and you won’t be in a pissy mood the next morning from waking up covered in dried come.”

 

Kurt grimaced at him.  “Don’t remind me.  That was _so_ not romantic.”

 

“Well, that’s why I got the baby wipes.”

 

“I bet the cashier gave you a funny look when you went to check out.”

 

“Nope.  She was actually trying to flirt with me.  But I got her to back off by telling her I was in a hurry ‘cause my boyfriend was waiting in the car.”

 

“You didn’t!”

 

“I totally did.  You should have seen her face.”

 

“Oh my god, Blaine!” Kurt cried, hurriedly starting the engine and backing out of his parking space.  “My family lives in this town!  What if someone overheard you and saw you walk out and get in my car?”

 

“Then they’ll know what a hot boyfriend I’ve got,” Blaine replied unconcernedly.  “Now, let’s get the hell out of this place so I can kiss you!”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so indebted to the wonderful readers whose encouragement keeps me writing, especially those of you who take the time to comment on every single chapter. Thank you so much. And for anyone out there who’s been enjoying the story, but isn’t sure what to say, just a simple smiley face would make my day. ☺


	28. I Keep Waiting for You to Ask...

_Sunday, August 5 – Tuesday, August 7_

 

Returning from their long weekend, Kurt and Blaine were quickly sucked back into the whirlwind that was camp life.  They were pleased to hear that three of their beginners and two of their intermediate students had passed the riding tests in their absence.  Ryan told them that everything had gone fine while they were away, but that he and David were glad to have them back.

 

“Yeah,” David added.  “We’d forgotten what hard work it is being riding instructors.  We’re getting too old for that life.”

 

“Speak for yourself,” Ryan said.  “I had fun.  And I hope you two had a good time in Lima.”

 

“It was great getting to see my family,” Kurt answered.  “Thanks so much for letting us go.  It really meant a lot to my dad to have us there.”

 

“No problem,” Ryan said.  “But the party’s over now, so get back to work!”

 

 

The boys easily fell back into their old routine.  Kurt had completely forgotten about the back rub Blaine still owed him, so he was pleasantly surprised on Tuesday evening when his boyfriend returned from his shower, naked, and announced, “I seem to remember saying that if you asked nicely you might get an NC-17 version of a massage.  I keep waiting for you to ask…”

 

Kurt leapt up from his chair and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck.  Gazing directly into his boyfriend’s eyes, he purred, “Pretty, pretty please, with a cherry on top?”

 

Blaine gave him a flirty look.  “Whose cherry?”

 

Kurt winked back.  “We’ll see…”

 

Blaine pulled off Kurt’s pajama top, lowering his head to kiss along his boyfriend’s collarbones.  Kurt tilted his head back, exposing the long column of his throat.  Accepting the invitation, Blaine nibbled his way up, tonguing over the slight ridge of his Adam’s apple.  Kurt gave a pleased hum, stretching his neck even farther.  Blaine kissed up under his chin, then worked his way along the underside of his jaw, alternating his kisses with little nips.  When he reached Kurt’s ear, he whispered, “Let’s take this to the bed.”

 

Kurt wasn’t going to argue with that.  He quickly flopped onto his bunk, pulling Blaine down on top of him.  

 

“It’s going to be kind of hard to give you a back rub in this position,” Blaine teased.

 

Kurt wriggled around under him, managing to roll over onto his stomach.  Blaine sat up, straddling his thighs, and tugged at the waistband of Kurt’s pants.  “May I?”

 

Kurt lifted his hips in answer, and Blaine slid his pajama bottoms down, catching hold of his boxers to pull them off, too.  “This is going to be so much better than the back rub I gave you in Lima, when you insisted on keeping all your clothes on,” Blaine promised.

 

Kurt sighed as Blaine leaned forward, bringing his hands up to Kurt’s shoulders and kissing the back of his neck.  As Blaine began working his way gradually down his back, Kurt could feel himself melting under his boyfriend’s strong hands and warm mouth.  When Blaine began rolling his knuckles into the tight muscles of his ass, Kurt let out a long, low moan.  He squirmed, grinding his hard-on into the mattress.

 

Kurt was startled by a light slap on his ass, as Blaine ordered “Roll over.”  He swiveled around, coming to rest on his back.  

 

Reaching his hands up to tangle in his boyfriend’s hair, Kurt tugged Blaine down for a kiss.  Blaine came willingly, bringing their bodies flush together, and using his full weight to press Kurt into the bed.  Kurt allowed himself to get lost in the sensation, parting his lips for Blaine’s eager tongue.

 

As the heat built between them, Blaine pulled away.  Sliding down Kurt’s body, he brought his hands to his boyfriend’s collarbones.  Then, flattening his fingers to keep his nails away from the pale skin, he dragged his hands down Kurt’s chest, digging in hard with the pads of his fingers.  Kurt felt himself involuntarily arching up into the touch.  His abdominal muscles contracted sharply as Blaine continued down, finally coming to rest on his hips.

 

Looking up from beneath thick lashes, Blaine asked, “Is it okay if I try to make things last a little longer this time?”

 

Kurt hummed his assent, unable to form a coherent sentence.  He felt Blaine’s mouth sink over his cock, and bucked helplessly as Blaine’s hands continued to anchor his hips firmly to the bed.

 

Blaine hadn’t been kidding about making this last.  Every time Kurt felt himself getting close to coming, Blaine would change things up.  He went from bobbing to sucking, from long slow licks to swirls of his tongue, until Kurt felt like he couldn’t take any more.  Only when he had been reduced to babbling a meaningless string of _Oh God_ and _Please_ and _Fuck_ did Blaine finally allow him to topple over the edge.   

 

Coming down from his orgasm with a shudder, Kurt pulled Blaine up for a kiss.  He licked into Blaine’s mouth, startled at the taste of his own come.  He could feel Blaine smiling against his lips.

 

“Bet you’re glad I was paying attention when we  were doing our online research,” Blaine said smugly.

 

“You’re not the only one who picked up a few pointers,” Kurt told him.  “Just give me a second to catch my breath, and I’ll show you.”

 

Blaine’s smile widened.  “You’re on.”

 

Kurt waited until the strength returned to his limbs, then held onto Blaine tightly as he flipped them over.  

 

“Oooh, I love it when you take control,” Blaine said, gazing up at him.  Although his voice was teasing, Kurt could see the grain of truth in his eyes.  Gripping both of his boyfriend’s wrists, Kurt brought Blaine’s hands up over his head and held them down.  Blaine gasped, eyes widening.  

 

Kurt smiled down at him knowingly.  He lowered his head, and Blaine surged up to meet his lips.  Kurt allowed himself to sink into a hungry kiss. 

 

Blaine finally twisted his head away, panting.  Kurt released his wrists, intertwining their fingers instead.  “Is this okay?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” Blaine said, but his voice sounded a little shaky.

 

Kurt brought their linked hands to his lips, kissing Blaine’s knuckles.  “Honey, look at me,” he said, waiting for Blaine to meet his eyes before adding, “I love you.”

 

Blaine’s face softened.  “I love you, too.”

 

“What do you need?”

 

“Just hold me, for a minute?”

 

“Of course,” Kurt said, rolling onto his back and pulling Blaine down against his chest.  He wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend.  Blaine snuggled in close, tucking his head into the space between Kurt’s neck and shoulder.

 

Kurt purposely slowed his own breathing, smiling as Blaine’s relaxed, as well.  “Are you okay?” he asked quietly.

 

“Yeah.  I just freaked myself out a little.”

 

“Freaked yourself out?”

 

“Yeah, um… with how, um… into that I was,” Blaine said hesitantly.  Then he clarified, “Into you holding me down, I mean.  It’s, um, kind of weird.”

 

“I don’t think it’s weird.  I like that feeling, too, when you’re on top of me, pinning me down.  Because I totally trust you, and I feel like I can just let go.  I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that.”

 

Blaine let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.  “Thank you.”

 

“Any time,” Kurt said, kissing the top of his head.  “Now, are you going to let me give you a blow job, or what?”

 

Blaine laughed, bright and easy, and Kurt felt his heart swoop.  “Show me what you’ve got,” Blaine said.

 

Kurt rolled them back over, kissing Blaine soundly on the mouth before working his way down his neck to his chest.  He wondered whether Blaine’s nipples were as sensitive as his own, and decided there was only one way to find out.  He gave an experimental lick, and was pleased at the breathy sound Blaine made.

 

“So it’s not just me, huh?  This actually _is_ a thing for guys.”

 

“Apparently.”

 

Kurt smiled, sucking a kiss into Blaine’s other nipple.  He reached for one of Blaine’s hands, lacing their fingers together.  Then he gradually began kissing his way down his boyfriend’s torso.

 

 

As he worked his way lower, Kurt nudged Blaine’s legs apart, settling between them.  He rested his head against Blaine’s hip, nuzzling into the curly hair around his cock.  He breathed in deeply, familiarizing himself with his boyfriend’s scent.  

 

When he reached out his tongue to take a tentative taste, Blaine’s breath hitched, and the hand that Kurt was holding clutched at him reflexively.  Kurt squeezed back, lifting his head slightly to ask, “Is this okay?”

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

Smiling, Kurt kissed his way up the underside of Blaine’s cock, pausing just under the head to flick his tongue out lightly.  Blaine bucked up wildly, and Kurt quickly threw a forearm across his hips to hold him down.

 

As he took his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth for the first time, Kurt lost himself in Blaine’s reactions.  Every twitch, every moan, every stuttering breath filled him with a nameless joy.  When Blaine finally came, cock pulsing, spilling warm and salty onto his tongue, Kurt felt like he was coming as well.

 

Dragging himself up to lie with his cheek pressed over Blaine’s pounding heart, Kurt murmured, “Sometimes I just can’t believe how much I love you.”

 

Blaine brought one hand up to stroke lazily at his hair.  “I know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For me, the difference between porn and erotica lies in whether the physical intimacy is matched by emotional intimacy. Personally, I just don’t find sex without love to be hot. So, although I may have jokingly referred to some of the things I’ve written as “smut,” that’s not really accurate. In my mind, this is – and always will be – a love story.
> 
> Please review. <3


	29. Is There Anything You Want to Tell Me?

_Thursday, August 9_

 

On Thursday evening, Kurt returned from the campfire to find Blaine asleep on the top bunk.  Glancing at the floor, he noticed an open Target bag, with condoms, lube, and baby wipes scattered about.  Looking more closely, he saw that the Astroglide bottle was no longer quite full.

 

Kurt climbed up onto Blaine’s bunk, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend’s forehead.  Blaine’s eyes fluttered, and he smiled up sleepily.  Pitching his voice low, Kurt said, “I see that you’ve left some supplies out, Blaine, and I know that this is Harry’s night off, too.  Is there anything you want to tell me?”

 

Blaine’s eyes flew open and he popped up to a sitting position with a horrified expression on his face.  “Oh my god!  Don’t even joke about something like that!  You know I would never cheat on you!”

 

“Relax, Blaine.  I’m just teasing.  You know I trust you.”

 

Blaine flopped back down on the bed.  He grinned up at Kurt.  “I’ve been practicing.”

 

Kurt arched one eyebrow, and Blaine elaborated.  “I’ve been practicing fingering myself.  So that I’ll know what it feels like…  For when we’re ready to try that together.”

 

Kurt felt suddenly dizzy, as the breath whooshed out of his lungs and all the blood in his body rushed straight to his cock.  “Oh my god – you are so hot,” he gasped, collapsing on top of his boyfriend.

 

Blaine, forgetting that they were on the top bunk, went to roll them over, and nearly flipped Kurt onto the floor.  Kurt saved himself at the last moment by scrabbling frantically at the edge of the mattress.  

 

“Blaine!  Are you trying to kill me?!”

 

“Sorry!  Sorry!  We’re always on your bed – I forgot how high up we were.”

 

“I don’t like being tossed on the floor, even from the bottom bunk,” Kurt huffed.

 

“Sorry,” Blaine repeated.  “How can I make it up to you?”

 

Kurt’s eyes darkened.  “Well, you can start by giving me details about your little practice session.”

 

Blaine grinned at him.  “Do you want _show_ or _tell?_ ”

 

“Oh my god.  Show.”

 

“Okay, but maybe we’d better move down to your bunk.  We don’t want any accidents.”

 

Kurt scrambled down off of the top bunk, and Blaine jumped down behind him.  As Blaine flopped down onto his bed, Kurt said, “Wait – how about I grab a shower first, so I don’t have to get up again afterwards.”

 

“Okay, but don’t take too long.”

 

“Don’t start without me.”

 

“Baby, I already did.  That’s what I’m going to show you, remember?”

 

Kurt groaned, forcing himself to head for the bathroom instead of pouncing on his boyfriend.

 

After the world’s fastest shower, Kurt hurried back to his bed, where Blaine lay naked, waiting for him.  “What took you so long?” he teased.

 

Abandoning all restraint, Kurt flung himself down on top of his boyfriend, who let out a startled “oomph.”

 

Kurt kissed Blaine fiercely, sucking on his lower lip, and tangling his fingers in his soft hair.  Pulling away, he purred, “I think someone offered to put on a show for me.”

 

“Well, you’re not going to be able to see much from that angle.”

 

Kurt laughed, rolling off of his boyfriend and coming to rest with his back against the wall.  Blaine twisted, leaning off the edge of the bed and reaching for the lube.  Kurt grabbed his hips to keep him from sliding onto the floor.

 

Blaine pulled himself back up, lube in one hand and baby wipes in the other, grinning triumphantly.  “Ta-da!”

 

Kurt gave him a sweet kiss.  “I love how uninhibited you are.  I wish I could be more like you in that way.”

 

“Well,” Blaine admitted, “I did have a moment of self-doubt while you were in the shower.  I thought ‘What the fuck am I doing?  There’s no way on earth I can do that in front of him!’  But then I remembered your reaction when I told you I’d been practicing…  And I knew you were going to be too turned on to judge me,” he ended, with a significant look at Kurt’s very obvious erection.

 

“No judging,” Kurt agreed brokenly.  “Too hot.”

 

“Baby, you can’t even form a complete sentence.  That’s so cute.”

 

“Less talk.  More fingering.”

 

“Ooh, you’re so demanding,” Blaine said, reaching up to pull Kurt in for a kiss.  “Okay, get comfortable.  The show’s about to begin.”

 

Kurt watched intently as Blaine flipped open the bottle of lube and squeezed some out onto his first two fingers.  He rubbed them together, using his thumb to spread the lube all the way down.  Drawing his knees up toward his chest, Blaine reached down between his legs.

 

Kurt shifted, trying to get a better view, but Blaine grabbed at him with his free hand.  “Stay here, or you’re going to make me too self-conscious.”

 

Kurt leaned down and kissed him, cupping Blaine’s face in his hand.  “I can’t believe how hot this is.”

 

Blaine smiled, letting out a breath as he pushed one finger inside.  “Oh my god,” Kurt groaned.  “What does it feel like?”

 

“Like I’ve got a finger in my ass.”

 

Kurt nipped at his neck.  “Come on.  Tell me.  Does it hurt?”

 

“No.  It’s kind of a stretch if I use two, but it doesn’t actually hurt, except for a little bit of a twinge when I pull them back out.”

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“Um, it’s kind of hard to tell.  I can’t reach very well, and the angle is awkward, so it just feels sort of weird.  But I figure if I keep trying it’ll get better.”

 

Kurt kissed his boyfriend deeply before pulling back to ask, “Would you like some help with that?”

 

Blaine’s eyes darkened, and he grabbed Kurt by the back of the neck to pull him in for another kiss.  “Okay.”

 

Blaine pulled his fingers free, hissing a little as he did so.  Kurt handed him a baby wipe.  

 

“Thanks,” Blaine said, cleaning his fingers and tossing the wipe into the bedside wastebasket.  “Do you have the lube?”

 

Kurt held it up.  He gave Blaine another kiss before saying, “If you don’t want me to have the same problem with the awkward angle that you did, you’re going to have to let me scoot down.”

 

“Okay.  One more kiss first.”

 

Kurt gave him one more kiss, and then another, for good measure.  

 

Moving down between Blaine’s legs, Kurt felt suddenly nervous.  “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“You won’t.  Your fingers aren’t as thick as mine.”

 

“Yeah, but they’re longer.”

 

“That doesn’t matter.  Just use plenty of lube, and go slow.  I’ll tell you if I need you to stop.”

 

Kurt slicked up his fingers, then reached for Blaine with his other hand.  Blaine twined their fingers together, giving Kurt’s hand a reassuring squeeze.  “Don’t worry,” he said.  “I trust you.”

 

Kurt placed the tip of his index finger on Blaine’s pucker, unsure how to begin.  “There’s no hole.”

 

Blaine laughed.  “Just push in gently.  It will open around you.”

 

Kurt did as he was told, watching in fascination as his finger began to disappear into his boyfriend.  A tiny way in, though, he met with resistance.  “Is this okay?”

 

“Yeah.  Just keep going.  I’ll tell you if I want you to stop.”

 

Blaine let out a slow breath, willing himself to relax, and Kurt pushed past the tight ring of muscle.

 

“Wow – that is way better than when I did it.”

 

Kurt grinned at him.  “What should I do now?”

 

“Just give me a second to get used to it.” 

 

Kurt waited, feeling Blaine’s muscles clenching around him, pulling his finger in more deeply.  Soon the tightness surrounding him began to ease, and Blaine said, “Okay, pull out slowly, and then try again with two.”

 

As Kurt carefully drew his finger out, he could feel Blaine clamping down, as if unwilling to let him go.  Once his finger had slipped free, Kurt squeezed his boyfriend’s hand.  “Are you sure you want me to try two?  It doesn’t seem like they’ll fit.”

 

“They will.  Just maybe use more lube.”

 

Kurt applied more of the slippery gel, dripping some onto Blaine as well.  Blaine jerked in surprise.  “That’s cold!”

 

“Sorry.  I wanted to make sure I was using enough.”

 

Kurt placed his first two fingers at Blaine’s now-shiny entrance.  It really didn’t seem possible that they could both fit through that tiny opening.  Taking a deep breath, he began to push, wiggling his fingers until he finally worked them inside.  

 

Blaine let out a gasp, and Kurt immediately stilled.  “Did I hurt you?”

 

“No… No… It feels good…  Just intense.”

 

Once he felt Blaine’s muscles begin to relax, Kurt asked, “Is it okay if I move around a little?”

 

“Yeah.  Just go slowly.”

 

Kurt slid his fingers partway out, then back in.  Feeling how tight Blaine was, he said, “I’m not trying to brag, or anything, but my cock is _way_ bigger than two fingers.  There’s no way it’s ever going to fit in here.” 

 

Blaine let out a snort of laughter, causing his muscles to clench around Kurt’s fingers.  “It’s gotta be possible.  People do it all the time.  You just need to stretch me out a little first.”

 

“Stretch you out a little?  Honey, there’s barely room for me to move my fingers in here.”

 

“Just try to spread them apart a little,” Blaine suggested.  Then, at Kurt’s worried look, he added, “You’re not going to hurt me.”

 

Kurt scissored his fingers apart and together, rotating his wrist to get an even stretch in all directions.  After a few minutes, Blaine said, “Okay, now try three.”

 

Kurt gave him a skeptical look.

 

“Just hold your fingers apart as you start to pull out, and slip the third one in between them.”

 

Releasing Blaine’s hand, Kurt once more grabbed the bottle of lube, applying a generous amount.  Taking his boyfriend’s hand again, he asked, “Are you sure about this?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Kurt lifted his index finger up and pushed his middle finger down as he slowly drew them out, holding Blaine open and creating a space into which he slid his ring finger.  Blaine’s grip on his hand tightened, and he panted out, “Hold on.”

 

Kurt froze. “Do you want me to pull back out?”

 

“No.  I’m okay.  Just wait a sec.”

 

Blaine’s muscles were clenching rhythmically around Kurt’s fingers, crushing them uncomfortably together.  He was not about to complain, though.  He looked up worriedly at his boyfriend, whose eyes were squeezed shut.  “Honey, I’m really afraid that I’m hurting you.”

 

“No, I’m okay.  I just need to relax enough that you can get your knuckles in.  I’m going to take a deep breath, and when I let it out, just go for it.”  

 

“My knuckles are a lot wider than three fingertips tucked together.”

 

“I know, but it’ll be fine.”  

 

Seeing the doubt in Kurt’s eyes, Blaine added, “Just trust me, okay?”

 

Kurt gritted his teeth, steeling himself to do what his boyfriend was asking.  “Okay,” he said.

 

Blaine drew in a deep breath, and as he began to let it out Kurt pushed firmly against the ring of muscle that was constricting his fingers.  It felt impenetrable, but Kurt increased the pressure until he felt something give, and his fingers slid through.

 

Blaine let out a loud groan.  Kurt felt himself panicking.  Tears sprang to his eyes as he clutched at Blaine’s fingers.  “I’m sorry!  I’m so sorry!  Honey, are you okay?”

 

Hearing the desperation in his boyfriend’s voice, Blaine opened his eyes and forced himself to speak as steadily as he could.  “It’s okay.  I’m okay.  Just don’t move for a minute.”

 

Kurt nodded helplessly.  “Oh god.  I didn’t want to hurt you.”

 

“Kurt, baby, calm down.  I’m okay.  You didn’t hurt me.  It’s just a really intense stretch.  But I swear it’s okay.  Please don’t freak out while you’ve got your fingers in my ass.”

 

Kurt huffed out a shaky laugh.  “Okay.  Not freaking out.  Not freaking out.”    

 

Blaine gave Kurt’s hand a reassuring squeeze as both boys’ breathing gradually returned to normal.  “Okay,” Blaine said at last.  “I think you can move around a little now.”

 

Kurt tentatively slid his fingers the slightest bit in and out.  His fingertips had a little wiggle room, but his knuckles felt like they were being held in a vise.  Gradually, though, Blaine’s muscles loosened up, and Kurt was able to move more easily.

 

Blaine released a sigh.  “That’s actually starting to feel kind of good.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Would I lie to someone who has his fingers in my ass?”

 

(*** laughter *** fade to black ***)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know that was a rather odd place to end… but this chapter just kept stretching on and on, and I couldn’t take any more. There are lots of good things coming up, so write me some reviews, and I’ll post another chapter soon. ☺ 
> 
> P.S. Yes, the double entendre was intentional. ;)


	30. You're Driving Me Crazy!

****_Friday, August 10 – Saturday, August 11_

 

When the six o’clock alarm rang on Friday morning, Kurt took a moment to kiss the back of Blaine’s neck before rolling over to switch it off.  Turning back to his boyfriend, Kurt nuzzled into his curls.  “Time to wake up, sleepy head.”

 

“Mmm…  Good morning,” Blaine said, snuggling back into Kurt’s arms.

 

Kurt gave his boyfriend a squeeze before dragging himself out of bed.  As Blaine moved to follow him, Kurt saw him wince slightly.  Memories of their previous night came flooding back, and he was instantly concerned.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.  Just a little twinge.”

 

“I’m so sorry.  I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

 

“Baby, I’m fine.  You didn’t hurt me.  Now come on, let’s get moving.  I don’t want you blaming me if we’re late for work.”

 

Soon the boys were walking along the path to the corral.  Kurt noticed that Blaine was moving a little more stiffly than usual.  “Honey, are you sure you’re okay?” he asked, worry evident in his voice.

 

“Yeah, just a little sore.”

 

“Oh my god, Blaine, I’m so sorry.  I knew I hurt you last night.”

 

“Kurt, stop worrying.  I’m sure it’s totally normal to be a little sore the next day.”

 

Kurt was not reassured, but they had reached the corral, and he didn’t want to continue their conversation in front of Robert, Zach, Matthew, and Harry.  He tried to return his friends’ greetings with his customary cheerfulness, but inside he was filled with remorse.  Blaine was in pain, and it was all his fault.

 

Since it was Friday, the other four headed out for the round up, and he and Blaine stayed behind to distribute the hay.  Once their friends were out of earshot, Kurt turned to Blaine.  “I’m so, so sorry.  I never should have tried three fingers.  I could feel how tight you were, and I should have known I was going to hurt you.  Do you want to go back to bed?  I can take care of feeding the horses by myself if you need to go lie down.”

 

“Don’t be silly.  There’s nothing wrong with me.  And if you try to deal with these hay bales on your own, then one of us really _will_ be hurt.  Come on, stop fussing over me.”

 

Kurt tried to push his anxiety aside, but every time he glanced at Blaine he could see that his boyfriend was moving a little gingerly.  With each passing minute, he felt the guilt swelling inside him.  

 

When he saw his boyfriend grimace slightly as he bent down, Kurt started to say, “I’m sorr-” but Blaine cut him off before the words were halfway out of his mouth.

 

“Oh my god, Kurt, if you say ‘I’m sorry’ one more time, I’m going to smack you!” he yelled, exasperated. 

 

At the look of shock on his boyfriend’s face, Blaine quickly corrected himself.  “You know I’d never really hit you.  But you’re driving me crazy here – and not in a good way.  Why won’t you believe me when I say I’m okay?  It’s _my_ body, and I know how it feels.  Your fingers may have been inside me last night, but you’re not in there right now, so you don’t get to be the expert on how I’m feeling.  If I say you didn’t hurt me, then you didn’t hurt me!”

 

Kurt opened his mouth to respond, but Blaine held up a stilling hand.  “I hear the horses coming.  Can we drop this for now?”

 

Kurt nodded, and quickly finished tossing out the last few flakes of hay.  He wasn’t sure how to react to Blaine’s outburst.  It was so unlike his boyfriend to raise his voice, or display irritation.  Kurt just wanted to make sure that Blaine was okay.  Was his concern really that annoying?

 

His inner musings were cut off by the arrival of the herd, followed by the four riders.  Kurt and Blaine worked together to swing the gates closed, and to make sure that the hay was dispersed evenly, so that there would be no aggressive jockeying for position among the horses.

 

The riders slid down off of their mounts, allowing their horses to join the rest of the herd for breakfast.  Then all six “horse whisperers” headed for the dining hall together.

 

Once they were seated – large plates full of scrambled eggs, home fries, and sausages in front of them – Kurt took hold of his boyfriend’s hand under the table.  “I’m sorry,” he murmured quietly.  At Blaine’s look, he quickly added, “Not about last night.  About this morning.”

 

Blaine squeezed his hand, leaning in close to say, “Thank you.  Let’s talk about it this evening, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

 

After dinner that evening, Kurt and Blaine held hands as they walked back to their bunkhouse.  Kurt had been watching his boyfriend surreptitiously all day, and he was pleased to note that Blaine seemed to be moving normally now.

 

When they reached the bunkhouse, Blaine pulled Kurt over to the bed and sat down.  Both boys kicked off their boots before lying down together on the lower bunk.  Kurt rolled onto his back, and Blaine snuggled against him, resting his head on Kurt’s chest.

 

Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, and running the fingers of one hand through his hair, Kurt said, “I didn’t mean to piss you off with all of my apologies this morning.  I was just really worried about you.  You seemed like you were in pain, and you know I never want to hurt you.”

 

“I know.  And I’m sorry I yelled at you.  But I felt like you weren’t listening to me when I kept telling you that I’m okay.  And you were acting like you did something _to_ me, when really, we did something _together_.  Something that I really wanted, and really enjoyed.  And would really like to do again, by the way.  So I don’t want you to have any regrets about last night.”

 

“No regrets,” Kurt agreed, “just love.”  

 

“And I’m listening now,” he added, gathering Blaine even closer.  “So tell me how you’re feeling, and I promise I’ll believe you.”

 

Blaine nuzzled up under Kurt’s chin, kissing his neck.  “Okay.  Well, I do feel a little sore, but it’s not a bad kind of sore.  It’s more like when we first started riding again, at the beginning of the summer, and our muscles weren’t used to it.  Remember?  I just feel like my body’s been stretched in a new way, and so I’m more aware of it, but it doesn’t actually hurt.  Do you know what I mean?”

 

“Yeah, that makes sense.”

 

“And I think it’s like with anything new – the more we practice, the easier it will get.”

 

Kurt smiled.  “That could be fun…”

 

 

Saturday evening found the boys cuddled up in bed, discussing their next “practice session.”  Kurt was trying to remember all the details of the _Go Ask Alice_ article about how to give a prostate massage.  “They called it ‘the male hot spot,’ so it’s gotta be good,” he said.  “Do you want me to try, and you can see if you like it?”

 

Blaine hummed his agreement, trailing kisses down the side of Kurt’s neck.  Kurt reached for the Target bag, which had found a convenient home under the bed.  As he pulled out the baby wipes and lube, Blaine nipped him on the shoulder.  “Someone’s moving awfully fast.  Whatever happened to foreplay?”

 

Kurt dropped his supplies on the bed.  “I just thought I’d get everything ready now, so we don’t have to interrupt ourselves later,” he explained, rolling over on top of his boyfriend.

 

Blaine smiled up at him.  “Well, okay then.”

 

Kurt brought their lips together in a lazy kiss.  Blaine responded in kind, kissing him back slow and sweet.  Kurt lost track of time as they lay together, trading kisses that gradually deepened, until both were hard and panting.  

 

Kurt pulled himself away from Blaine’s lips to kiss his way down his boyfriend’s body, fumbling with one hand to find the bottle of lube.  When he reached Blaine’s cock, he paused for a moment to draw the head into his mouth and lick at the slit.  Blaine moaned, thrusting up against his tongue.  Kurt pulled off, causing Blaine to whine in protest.

 

Kurt sat back on his heels, flipping open the cap of the Astroglide, and coating his first two fingers.  Catching Blaine’s eye, he asked, “Is this okay?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

Kurt smiled at that, bringing his index finger to Blaine’s entrance and gently pushing inside.  He noted with relief that he slipped in much more easily this time.  He’d been trying not to worry, but a small part of him was still concerned about the possibility of hurting his boyfriend.  Blaine seemed relaxed, though, and his pleased little noises were music to Kurt’s ears.

 

“Should I try two?”

 

“Mmmm hmmm.”

 

Blaine felt a little tight around his fingers, but Kurt definitely had more wiggle room than the last time.  He took advantage of this, crooking his fingers up in the beckoning motion the website had recommended.  At first he wasn’t quite sure what he was looking for.  He knew immediately when he found it, though, as Blaine let out a low moan that was unmistakably pleasure rather than pain.  

 

“Oh my god, that was amazing.  Do it again.”

 

Kurt was more than happy to oblige.  He stroked rhythmically along the bundle of nerve endings, causing Blaine to cry out with every press of his fingertips.  

 

Using his free hand to anchor his boyfriend’s hips to the bed, Kurt leaned forward and took Blaine’s cock into his mouth.  He continued to rub against Blaine’s prostate as his boyfriend thrashed wildly beneath him.  Soon Blaine was coming, hot, down his throat.

 

Kurt could feel Blaine’s muscles clenching around his fingers.  He carefully pulled them out, quickly cleaning himself off with a baby wipe.  

 

Blaine reached for him, drawing him down into a tight embrace.  Kurt could feel Blaine’s heart beating franticly against his chest, and hear his ragged breathing in his ear.  He held on tightly, trying to steady his boyfriend with the weight of his body.  Gradually, Blaine’s heart rate slowed, and his breathing calmed.  

 

Kurt lifted himself up slightly to gaze into his boyfriend’s dazed eyes.  “How do you feel?”

 

It took Blaine a moment to find his voice to answer.  “Un-fucking-believable.”           

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that the angst-ridden beginning of this chapter was balanced out by the hot ending.  If you like where this is going, please review! :)


	31. I Want to Feel You Inside Me

_Sunday, August 12 – Saturday, August 18_

 

Kurt and Blaine indulged in a lazy Sunday morning, alternately cuddling, kissing, and dozing.  Kurt drifted off to the feeling of Blaine stroking his hair, and gradually reawakened to the sensation of his boyfriend’s hands running up and down the length of his back.

 

Kissing at the nearest part of Blaine that he could reach (which happened to be his shoulder) Kurt murmured, “That feels really good.  I wish I could wake up like this every morning.”

 

“Mmmm…  I know.  It feels so luxurious not to have to jump out of bed at six o’clock.  But we only have two more weeks of camp, and then we can sleep in all we want.”

 

“It’s a little bittersweet, though, don’t you think?  This is where we met, and where we fell in love.  I kind of hate the thought of leaving.”

 

“Yeah, but we’re not leaving forever.  I’m sure Ryan and David will hire us back for next summer.  And going to NYADA together is going to be amazing.”

 

Kurt smiled at that.  “I still can’t believe we picked the same college without even knowing it.  What are the chances?”

 

“When it’s meant to be?  I’d say they’re pretty damn good.”

 

“Do you believe that?  That we were meant to be together, I mean?”

 

“Yeah.  Don’t you?”

 

“I don’t know.  I guess I’ve never really thought about it like that.  But I can’t imagine being with anyone else.  So whether it’s fate, or luck, or destiny, or whatever, I’m so glad we found each other.”

 

Blaine kissed him.  “Me too.”

 

“How are you feeling this morning?  Are you sore at all?”

 

Blaine paused for a moment to consider.  “I don’t think so.  I’ll let you know for sure once I get up.”

 

“Not yet,” Kurt said, pulling him closer.  “I’m not done cuddling.”

 

It was long time later when hunger finally drove the boys from their bed.  As Blaine got up, he answered Kurt’s earlier question.  “Nope – don’t seem to be sore this morning.  I told you all we needed was a little practice.”

 

“I don’t know,” Kurt teased.  “I’m still not sure if I know what I’m doing.  I might have to practice some more until I figure it out.”

 

Blaine’s eyes darkened.  “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.  After we scrounge up some brunch, we’ll still have a couple of hours before the campers arrive…”

 

 

The boys found opportunities for quite a few more “practice sessions” during that week.  Once he was no longer worried about accidentally hurting his boyfriend, Kurt surprised himself with his own enthusiasm.  He felt intoxicated by the sight of Blaine spread out before him, lips parted and head thrown back in abandon.  And the noises Blaine made shot straight to Kurt’s cock.

 

Saturday evening found Kurt with three fingers buried once again in his boyfriend’s ass, as Blaine writhed shamelessly on the bed in front of him.  As Kurt leaned down to take his boyfriend’s cock in his mouth, though, Blaine reached out a hand to stop him.

 

“I want to feel you inside me,” he panted.

 

“Honey, I _am_ inside you.”

 

“No – I mean I want you to fuck me.”

 

When Kurt didn’t immediately respond, Blaine added brokenly, “Please.”

 

The sound of Blaine’s pleading snapped Kurt back to reality.  He grabbed Blaine’s hand and looked him directly in the eyes as he answered, “Okay.  Yes.  Yes.”

 

Blaine let out a deep sigh, and his body (well, most of it) went limp.  “C’mere,’ he said, tugging on Kurt’s hand.

 

Kurt removed his fingers and wiped them off before moving up to cover Blaine’s body with his own.  He brought their lips together, kissing Blaine tenderly.  Pulling back slightly to gaze into his boyfriend’s eyes, he asked, “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

 

“Yeah.  Are you?  I’m not trying to push you, I just – ”

 

Kurt silenced him with another kiss.  “Yes.  Okay?  Yes.”

 

Blaine wrapped his arms more tightly around Kurt.  “Okay,” he said, smiling up at his boyfriend.

 

Kurt dipped back down to kiss him again before saying, “Let me grab a condom now, while I can still think clearly enough to remember where they are.”

 

“I’m having a little difficulty remembering my own name right now, let alone where we stashed the condoms.” 

 

Kurt laughed, fishing the box of condoms out from under the bed.  “Well, good thing one of us is capable of semi-rational thought at the moment.” 

 

Blaine pulled him in for another kiss.  As their lips met, Kurt felt as if his entire body was melting into Blaine’s.  Everything between them seemed so soft, except where their cocks were pressed together, hard and throbbing. 

 

Kurt felt a sudden and overwhelming rush of tenderness for his boyfriend.  He brought his hand to Blaine’s face, tracing the line of his eyebrow, then down his cheek.  He could feel Blaine smiling against his lips.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

With a last, lingering kiss, Kurt rolled over onto his side, fumbling with the condom.  Blaine pulled the pillow out from under his head, folded it over, and positioned it under his hips.  Kurt slicked himself up with more lube before bringing his clean hand back to Blaine’s face.

 

“I’ll go slow.  Just tell me if you need me to stop, okay?”

 

“I will.”

 

Blaine spread his legs, lifting his knees, and Kurt was glad for the easier access the pillow under his hips provided.  Using one hand to help line himself up with Blaine’s entrance, Kurt began to push slowly forward.

 

As the head of his cock slipped in, Kurt and Blaine both gasped.  Kurt stilled, allowing Blaine to adjust to the stretch, and himself to adjust to the intense tightness and heat.  Once he felt Blaine begin to ease around him, Kurt gradually allowed himself to sink in fully.       

 

The sensation was like nothing Kurt had ever imagined.  He blacked out for a moment, losing himself in the ecstasy of being _inside_ his boyfriend’s body.  He opened his eyes to find Blaine gazing at him in awe.

 

“I can feel you inside me.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Not just physically.  In my heart.  I can _feel_ you.”

 

“I know,” Kurt repeated, smiling  down at him.  

 

Blaine lifted his head, and Kurt bent to kiss him.  The position was a little awkward, but neither boy minded.  Kurt put all of his feelings into that kiss, and he could tell that Blaine was doing the same.

 

Eventually Blaine let his head fall back onto the mattress.  “I think it’s time for you to fuck me now.”

 

Kurt laughed.  “Well, okay then.”

 

He slowly pulled partway out, feeling Blaine clenching around him, as if trying to hold him in place.  As he thrust back in, Blaine squeezed, drawing him deeper. 

 

Kurt rocked his hips forward, experimenting with the angle, until Blaine let out a pleased little hum that told him he was on target.  Then he began thrusting rhythmically, reveling in every sound he drew from Blaine’s lips.  

 

Kurt gave himself over to the experience.  There was nothing but Blaine, filling his senses.  He could still taste the sweetness of their last kiss.  The heady scent of their arousal surrounded him.  Every nerve ending in his body was on fire with the exquisite feeling of Blaine’s body enveloping his own.  The sight of his boyfriend, spread open beneath him, brought a quick sting of tears to his eyes.  And all Kurt could hear was Blaine’s ragged voice, repeating his name like a litany.

 

Kurt could feel his orgasm building, and he could tell that his boyfriend was close, as well.  He held off his release by sheer force of will, until Blaine’s cries reached a crescendo, as he came with Kurt’s name still on his lips.  As Blaine’s muscles contracted sharply around his cock, Kurt finally let himself go, hips stuttering as he came.

 

Kurt didn’t know where he found the strength to pull out of Blaine and toss the condom in the wastebasket before collapsing on top of his boyfriend.  Blaine used both arms and legs to wrap him in a tight embrace.  Kurt could feel Blaine kissing him, but he barely had the energy to kiss back.  

 

Gradually, the spent feeling receded.  Kurt brought one hand up to pet lazily at Blaine’s curls.  His boyfriend was still clinging to him, tightly and a little desperately.  Kurt kissed him deeply before pulling back to gaze down at him.  “How are you feeling?”

 

“Like I want you back inside me.”

 

“Honey, you’re sexy as hell, but I don’t think I can go again tonight.”

 

“No, that’s not what I mean.  I mean, not that I wouldn’t want to go again.  Because I totally would.  But that’s not what I meant…”

 

“Blaine, you’re babbling,” Kurt said fondly.

 

“I know.  It’s just that feeling… of you being inside me… of being connected…  I don’t want to lose that.”

 

“Blaine, honey, we’re still connected.  I’m right here.  And I can still feel you, inside my heart.  I’m not going to let go of you,” Kurt said reassuringly.  

 

Then he added, “Well, I might let go for just one sec, so I can make use of those baby wipes you were smart enough to buy.  But then I’ll be right back, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Blaine agreed, reluctantly releasing his hold on his boyfriend.

 

Kurt rolled off of him, placing one hand over Blaine’s heart as he used the other to carefully clean them both off.  Blaine covered Kurt’s hand with his own, pressing it tightly against his chest.

 

Kurt tugged at the pillow still wedged under Blaine’s hips, and Blaine shifted to allow him to pull it free.  Kurt unfolded the pillow, placing it (clean side up) under Blaine’s head.

 

“Remind me to wash that pillowcase tomorrow.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Kurt leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.  

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

“Now come here,” Kurt said, settling down on his side and holding his arms open.  “I want to be the big spoon tonight.”

 

Blaine snuggled back against him with a sigh.  Kurt pulled him close, entwining their fingers and bringing their linked hands to rest against Blaine’s heart.  

 

“Goodnight, my love.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 


	32. I Just Don't Want to Let Go of You

_Saturday, August 18 – Sunday, August 19_

 

Kurt awoke in the night with a full bladder.  He carefully unwound himself from Blaine, trying not to wake his sleeping boyfriend.  As he rolled over, though, Blaine rolled with him, wrapping Kurt in his arms.  

 

Kurt tried to wriggle free, but Blaine held fast, mumbling sleepily, “Don’t go.”

 

Kurt brought Blaine’s hand to his lips for a kiss.  “I just need to go to the bathroom.  I’ll be right back.”

 

“Mmm.  I’ll come with you.”

 

Blaine held onto Kurt’s hand as they made their way across the moonlit bunkhouse to the bathroom.  He didn’t release it until they were back in bed, where he lay on his back and held his arms out to Kurt.  

 

Kurt snuggled down against Blaine’s chest, reaching up to stroke his hair.  “Are you okay, honey?” he asked quietly.

 

“Yeah.  I just don’t want to let go of you.”

 

“Well, good, ‘cause I’m perfectly happy right here.”

 

Kurt continued to run his fingers through Blaine’s soft curls until he felt his boyfriend’s arms relax around him as he drifted back to sleep.

 

 

When Kurt awoke the next morning, Blaine was already out of bed and fully dressed.  Kurt smiled sleepily up at him.

 

“Good morning.  You’re up early.”

 

“Yeah.  I’m going to grab some breakfast, and then I want to take a long walk.”

 

“Okay.  Just give me a sec to get dressed.”

 

Blaine held up a hand to stop him.  “No, you go back to sleep.  I need a little alone time.”

 

Kurt was instantly alarmed.  “Honey, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong.  I just need to spend some time by myself this morning.  I’ll meet you for lunch, okay?”

 

Inside, Kurt was screaming _“No!  No!_ ** _Not_** _okay!”_ but he forced himself to say calmly, “Okay.  I’ll see you at lunch.”

 

As the door of the bunkhouse closed behind his boyfriend, Kurt told himself there was no reason to panic.  He told himself that Blaine was entitled to some time alone.  He told himself that it didn’t have to mean anything bad.  But no matter how many times he told himself that everything was okay, he just didn’t believe it.

 

Kurt tried to go back to sleep, but he soon gave it up as a lost cause.  His mind kept spinning with questions.  Was Blaine mad at him?  Had he said something wrong?  Done something wrong?  He didn’t think that he’d hurt Blaine the previous night, but what if he had?  Kurt racked his brain, but he couldn’t come up with any answers, only more questions.

 

Kurt finally dragged himself out of bed and into a long, hot shower.  He got dressed and made his solitary way toward the dining hall.  

 

Sunday morning breakfasts were always “fend for yourself,” since Brad and Ian had the time off.  Kurt wasn’t sure whether he wanted to run into any of the other staff members or not.  On the one hand, he could use the distraction of having some company.  But on the other hand, anyone who saw him without Blaine would be sure to ask questions.  Questions for which Kurt had no answers.

 

He was somewhat relieved, therefore, to find the dining hall empty when he arrived.  He went into the kitchen and helped himself to a bagel with cream cheese.  It felt strange to be sitting down to eat alone.  Kurt realized that it had been months since he’d had a meal without Blaine.  The thought made his heart clench painfully.  He set his bagel aside, no longer hungry.

 

Deciding that the best thing to do would be to keep himself busy, Kurt went back to the bunkhouse to get his laundry.  After a moment’s hesitation, he gathered up Blaine’s dirty clothes, as well, and stripped the sheets off of both bunks.  As he picked up his pillow to remove the pillowcase, Kurt couldn’t help burying his face in it, breathing in his boyfriend’s scent.  

 

Forcing himself not to dwell on thoughts of Blaine, Kurt stuffed everything into a large duffle bag and hauled it to the laundry room.  There were six washers and six dryers, used by the staff as well as any campers who stayed for multiple weeks.  The place was deserted when Kurt arrived, though, so he didn’t feel guilty about taking up three machines at once.  As soon as he’d gotten all of his loads started, he wandered outside and sat down under a tree.

 

Glancing down at his watch, Kurt was shocked to discover that it was barely nine o’clock.  The morning seemed to stretch ahead of him endlessly, with lunchtime, and the promise of seeing Blaine again, far, far off in the distance.  

 

Kurt realized with a jolt that there _was_ no set lunch time on Sundays, since Brad and Ian were still off duty.  How was he supposed to know what time to meet Blaine for lunch?  The boys had never needed to make Sunday meal plans before – they were always together, and just ate when they got hungry.  Now, stomach twisted with worry, Kurt felt as though he’d never be hungry again.          

 

After transferring all of his laundry into the dryers, Kurt went back to sit disconsolately under his tree.  He closed his eyes, and tried to relax, but all he could think about was Blaine.  

 

Kurt replayed the previous night in his head, searching for any clues as to what could be wrong.  But he could find nothing.  The entire experience had been perfect, from start to finish.  Except that, this morning, Blaine had left him.  With no explanation other than that he needed some time alone.  

 

Kurt gave himself a mental shake.  He realized that he was doing exactly the same thing that had pissed Blaine off a week and a half earlier – he was refusing to believe his boyfriend’s assurances that he was okay.  What if what Blaine had told him that morning was actually true – that nothing was wrong, and he just needed a little alone time?  Kurt grasped at that thought like a lifeline.

 

Blaine was not only his lover; he was Kurt’s best friend, as well.  Kurt knew that he had to trust him.  They would talk about this, just like they talked about everything.  And it would all be okay.  Because it _had_ to be okay.   

 

Kurt removed his laundry from the dryers, folding it carefully and bringing it back to the bunkhouse.  He placed their clothes in their dressers, then re-made the beds.  By the time he’d finished, he was feeling a little bit calmer. 

 

It was only a quarter after eleven, and Kurt didn’t want to sit around waiting for lunchtime (whatever time that might turn out to be) so he headed out to the corral to visit the horses.  Their softly nickered greetings, and warm, solid presence, soothed him.  He leaned against the fence, willing himself to relax.

 

Kurt didn’t know how long he’d been there, silently communing with the horses, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  Blaine’s voice came from behind him.  “When you weren’t in the bunkhouse, I thought I’d find you here.”

 

Kurt turned to face him, searching Blaine’s eyes for any hint of trouble.  His boyfriend’s expression was open and loving, though, and Kurt sagged back against the fence in relief.  Taking Blaine’s hands in his own, Kurt said, “I missed you.”

 

Blaine returned the pressure of his fingers.  “Well, I’m here now.  Do you want to go for a ride before lunch?  We wouldn’t even need to tack up – we could just hop on Robin Hood and ride double.”

 

Kurt could tell that his boyfriend wasn’t quite ready to talk yet.  “Okay,” he said, releasing Blaine’s hands and getting a scoop of grain for the stocky pinto gelding.  It only took a couple of minutes for the boys to give him a quick once-over with the brush, check his feet, and put on his bridle.

 

Robin Hood was the perfect horse to ride bareback, with smooth gaits and a wide, flat back.  Kurt led him to the mounting block, Blaine swung up onto his back, and Kurt followed.  

 

It was the first time they’d ridden double together since they were kids.  Kurt didn’t need to hold onto Blaine for balance, but he wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend anyway, burying his face in Blaine’s curls.  Blaine’s body felt so good pressed against his own, and the ache Kurt had been carrying in his heart all morning began to ease.

 

They rode in silence, feeling each other and the horse beneath them.  Blaine guided Robin Hood to the secluded meadow where he had first confessed his feelings for Kurt.  The boys slid down and ground-tied their horse.  

 

Taking Kurt’s hands in his, Blaine said, “I’m sorry I left this morning without really talking to you about what was going on, but I felt like I needed some time alone to think about it first.  I hope you weren’t too worried.”

 

“I was,” Kurt admitted.  “But I trust you.  And I knew that we’d talk about it when you were ready.”

 

“Thank you,” Blaine said, squeezing Kurt’s hands.  “I think I just scared myself, last night, with how much I opened myself up to you – not physically, but emotionally.  My heart was just lying there, naked, and I just _needed_ you so badly.  God, I couldn’t even bear to let you get up to go to the bathroom without me.  How pathetic is that?”

 

Kurt smiled.  “I found that kind of adorable, actually.”

 

“Well, it bothered me.  I don’t want to be so clingy and dependent.  I want to be with you because I love you, not because I’m too weak to survive on my own.”

 

“Blaine, honey, you’re not weak.  You’re one of the strongest people I know.  Allowing yourself to be vulnerable, and opening your heart up to another person, takes courage.  I know, because it scares me, too.  But I trust you with my heart, and you can trust me with yours.”

 

“I know I can trust you.  And I do.  But I needed to spend a little time alone this morning to make sure that I could still trust myself, too.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, you know that idea about love, where two half-people come together to make one whole person?  I’ve never felt comfortable with that.  I’ve always wanted to think of it as one whole person plus another whole person equaling one mathematically impossible but totally awesome super-person.”

 

Kurt laughed.  “Blaine, you’re a totally awesome ‘super-person’ all by yourself.”

 

Blaine kissed him.  “Well, thanks.  I think you’re totally awesome and super, too.  But do you know what I mean, about not wanting to feel like I’m completely dependent on you?”

 

“Yeah.  I think it’s good to know that we can survive without each other.  But I think it’s even better knowing that we don’t have to.  Because whether I need you or not, I’m always going to want you in my life.”

 

“Me too.”            

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for all the angst, but I wanted to explore one of the things people don’t often warn you about, when it comes to sex – how it can bring out all of your insecurities. And I think that I’ve put Blaine and Kurt into the sort of situation (living and working together, as well as being in a relationship) where it would be really easy for one or both of them to feel like they might be losing touch with their independent selves. So what do you think? Did their reactions make sense? Please review. :)


	33. Did Somebody Say Food Fight?

_Sunday, August 19_

 

By the time the boys made it back to the main camp for lunch, Kurt was ravenous.  His stomach was complaining loudly about the fact that it had received nothing except a single bite of a bagel that morning.  He grabbed an apple and crunched into it as Blaine started making sandwiches.

 

“Do you need any help?” Kurt asked around a mouthful of apple.

 

“No, that’s okay.  You just sit there and look pretty while I do all the work,” Blaine teased.

 

Kurt shoved him playfully in the shoulder, causing him to smear mayonnaise across his hand.  

 

“Hey!” Blaine warned.  “You do not want to get into a food fight with me, mister.  Because A – I will win, and B – Ian and Brad will totally kill us.”

 

Kurt laughed.  “Okay.  Let me make it up to you.”  

 

He brought Blaine’s hand to his mouth and licked off the mayonnaise.  Blaine’s breath hitched, and Kurt was about to lick him again when he heard Chord’s voice from the doorway.

 

“Did somebody say food fight?  Because I want in on that!”

 

“No!” Kurt said quickly.  “We said we’re _not_ going to have a food fight, because Brad and Ian would literally murder us in our sleep if they came back and found the kitchen trashed.  Sorry to burst your bubble, but I want to live.”

 

Chord laughed.  “Yeah, you’re probably right.  We do have to survive one more week here.  But maybe next weekend, right before we leave…”

 

Kurt turned on Blaine.  “See what you’ve started?”

 

“Me?  Who made me smear mayonnaise all over my hand?”

 

“Um, I think that was just you, being clumsy.”

 

Blaine paused for a second, glaring at Kurt.  Then he slowly and deliberately stuck his finger in the mayonnaise and swiped it down Kurt’s nose.  “Oooops.  Guess I was clumsy again.”

 

“You did _not_ just do that.”

 

“Oh yes he did,” Chord said from the doorway.  “Get him!”

 

“Oh, I’ll get him all right.  But I’ll wait ‘til there are no witnesses,” Kurt replied darkly.

 

Blaine paled, and Kurt winked at him.  “I’m too hungry to fight.  Are you almost done with those sandwiches?”

 

Blaine quickly slapped some turkey, lettuce, and cheese on a sandwich and handed it to Kurt.  “You’re a little scary when you haven’t eaten.  Did you know that?”

 

Kurt gave him an enigmatic smile, before taking a bite of the sandwich.  “Well, then it’s a good thing that you know how to keep me fed.”

 

 

After lunch, the boys headed back to the bunkhouse.  Kurt took Blaine’s hand as they walked.  “We didn’t get to have our usual Sunday morning cuddle time.  Think I can talk you into Sunday afternoon, instead?”

 

“I was counting on it.”

 

Once they reached the bunkhouse, Kurt said, “I did laundry this morning and changed the sheets.  Would you mind if we showered before getting in bed?”

 

“No problem.  Oh – you did mine, too.  Thanks!”

 

“You’re welcome.  I figured it would do me good to keep busy, instead of sitting around worrying.”

 

“I’m sorry about that.”

 

“I know.  It’s okay,” Kurt said, giving him a kiss and pulling off his shirt.  “Now go get in the shower, so my freshly washed sheets don’t end up smelling like a horse.”

 

Soon both boys were clean and dry, cuddled up naked on Kurt’s bunk.  Kurt rolled onto his back, and Blaine settled on top of him.  Kurt raised his head, bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Suddenly Kurt got a wicked gleam in his eyes.  Wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend, he rolled them over, then grabbed Blaine’s wrists and pinned them above his head.

 

“You didn’t think I’d forget about the way you smeared mayonnaise down my nose, did you?” he growled.  “It’s time to continue that food fight, and _you’re_ going to be the food.”

 

With that, he gave Blaine a sharp little nip on the shoulder.  Blaine let out a faint noise of protest, but Kurt could tell he didn’t mean it by the way his pupils had dilated and his cock had instantly hardened between them.  

 

Gripping his boyfriend’s wrists more tightly, Kurt nipped his way up the side of Blaine’s neck.  Blaine squirmed beneath him, rubbing their cocks together.  Kurt ground his hips down, sucking Blaine’s lower lip into his mouth, and causing his boyfriend to moan and thrust up against him.  

 

Releasing Blaine’s lip, Kurt nibbled his way down the other side of his boyfriend’s neck to his collarbone.  Looking up through his eyelashes, Kurt asked, “Is it okay if I give you a hickey?”

 

Blaine’s next moan sounded like assent, so Kurt went to work, sucking a mark into his boyfriend’s skin.  Pulling back to admire his handiwork, Kurt smiled down at Blaine before lowering his head to lick over the dark patch he’d created.  

 

Blaine struggled to free his wrists, but Kurt held fast.  “Kiss me,” Blaine panted out.

 

Kurt brought their lips together, kissing Blaine deep and slow.  He began rocking his hips in a steady rhythm, sliding their cocks together, until he felt his boyfriend come apart beneath him.  That was all it took to push Kurt over the edge as well.

 

Finally releasing Blaine’s wrists, Kurt brought his hands to his boyfriend’s face as he dipped down to kiss him.  Raising himself back up, he asked teasingly, “See what happens when you challenge me to a food fight?”

 

Blaine grinned back up at him.  “I _told_ you I’d win.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After how heavy the last chapter was, I wanted to give the boys a chance to play. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review (yes, this means you; because A - the more reviews I get, the happier I am, and B - the happier I am, the more likely I am to post chapters that are funny and/or hot). ;)


	34. Get a Room!

_Sunday, August 19 – Saturday, August 25_

 

The last week of camp was full of bittersweet experiences for Kurt and Blaine.  On Sunday afternoon they met their final crop of new campers.  With each lesson they taught, they found themselves counting down the days until the end of summer with a mixture of nostalgia and anticipation.

 

On Tuesday evening, Kurt realized with a pang that this was the last time that Blaine would return from the campfire bringing him s’mores.  On Thursday, when it was his turn to attend the campfire on his own, Kurt doubled up on the chocolate and marshmallows, wanting his final little offering to Blaine to be as delicious as possible.  His boyfriend’s delight with the simple gift gave Kurt’s heart a strange sort of ache.

 

Everything they did that week seemed to be imbued with a special significance – the last time they went on a roundup together, the last time they tossed out the hay, the last time they led a trail ride, the last riding tests they gave.  Kurt found himself feeling vaguely sad, without really knowing why.

 

At noon on Saturday, as the cars carrying the final campers pulled out of the parking lot and disappeared down the driveway, Blaine grabbed Kurt in a tight hug, spinning him around.  “At last!” he cried.  “I’ve got a whole summer’s worth of resisting my PDA urges to make up for.”

 

Cupping Kurt’s face in both hands, Blaine gave him a kiss that left him breathless.  They were surrounded by the rest of the staff, but Kurt couldn’t have cared less.  He brought his hands to Blaine’s waist, pulling their hips together.   

 

“Get a room!” Mark called out teasingly.

 

“We’ve had a room all summer,” Blaine retorted.  “What we haven’t had is the opportunity to make out in public.  So deal with it!”

 

There were a few whistles as Blaine dove back in for another kiss.  Kurt finally pulled away, feeling a little dizzy.  “Slow down, cowboy,” he told his boyfriend.

 

Blaine laughed, taking his hand and pulling him toward the dining hall.  “Come on.  I heard we’re having pizza for lunch.”

 

 

After lunch, the entire staff changed into their swimsuits and headed out on the horses, bareback, toward the pond.  They spent the afternoon goofing around in the water – letting loose and roughhousing in a way that they hadn’t been able to do while they were responsible for the campers. 

 

Brad and Ian excused themselves early, so that they could go back and get started on the barbecue for dinner.  Kurt and Blaine stayed with the rest of their friends, alternately reminiscing about the summer, discussing future plans, and daring each other to do crazier and crazier stunts as they leaped off the high bank above the pond into the water.   

 

Around four o’clock, David suggested that they head back to the main camp, so that they’d have time to shower and change into dry clothes before dinner.  Once everyone was mounted up, Blaine called out, “Race you!” and took off at a gallop.

 

Most of the staff held their horses back, not comfortable riding at full tilt bareback.  Kurt had no hesitation, though.  He wrapped his fingers in Tucker’s mane, loosened the reins, leaned forward, and nudged the gelding with his bare heels.  Tucker took off like a shot, quickly catching Blaine’s horse.  They pounded along, neck in neck, the boys clinging to their backs, breathless with exhilaration.  

 

“I don’t want to go crashing through the gate,” Kurt yelled.  “First one past the oak tree at the top of the hill wins.”

 

“You’re on,” Blaine challenged, urging his horse forward.

 

Tucker needed no encouragement.  He streaked along, Kurt lying almost flat against his neck as they crested the hill a length ahead of Blaine’s horse.  “Beat you!” Kurt crowed triumphantly, sitting up and bringing Tucker to a walk.

 

Catching up, Blaine grinned over at him.  “Yeah, well, I got a nice view of your ass at the end, there, so I think I won.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short. If you write me some comments, I promise to give you a longer, hotter chapter next time. ;)


	35. I'll Be Your White Knight, If You'll Be My Steed

_Saturday, August 25_  

 

Dinner that evening was a celebratory barbecue.  “Congratulations, everyone, on a job well done!” Ryan proclaimed, producing a couple of bottles of champagne with a flourish.  “Now, I can’t provide alcohol to minors,” (general discontented muttering) “so if you’re underage, you’ll have to pour your own drinks.”

 

The last part of his statement was greeted with cheers and applause.  Ryan popped the cork on the first bottle, pouring champagne for the staff members who were over 21.  He pointedly looked the other way as Jacob grabbed the second bottle and started pouring drinks for the rest.

 

Blaine snagged two glasses, handing one to Kurt.  When everyone had been served, Ryan held up his glass toward David and made a toast.  “Here’s to the successful completion of our first summer running this show.  And a world of thanks to all of you who helped to make it happen.  I hope you’ll all be back again next year.”

 

There was a chorus of “Here, here!” as they all raised their glasses in salute.  Kurt had tasted champagne before, on New Year’s Eve, but never more than a tiny sip.  He found that it burned his tongue a little, but quickly produced a pleasantly warm, tingly feeling.  He and Blaine clinked glasses, grinning at each other.

 

The barbecue was followed by the final campfire of the summer.  Ryan, Matthew, Mark, Chord, Jacob, and Blaine took turns playing guitar.  Everyone was in a festive mood, calling out song requests and singing along loudly.  

    

As the evening wore on, the singing was interspersed with laughing conversations.  Kurt turned to Blaine.  “Would you play the song you sang at our first campfire?”

 

Blaine immediately began the opening chords to “Daydream Believer.”  When he reached the line, “You once thought of me as a white knight on his steed,” he gave Kurt a significant look.

 

Finishing the song to scattered applause, Blaine leaned into Kurt, murmuring, “I’ll be your white knight, if you’ll be my steed.”

 

It was apparent from Kurt’s expression that he hadn’t grasped the full meaning behind his boyfriend’s words, so Blaine elaborated.  “I want to ride you.”

 

Kurt’s jaw fell open and a blush raced up his cheeks as he glanced around to see whether anyone had overheard.  Their friends were all talking and laughing amongst themselves, though, and no one seemed to have noticed that his face was suddenly on fire.  Pressing his lips to Blaine’s ear, Kurt whispered, “Let’s get out of here.”

 

Blaine was up in a flash, calling out loudly to the group at large, “Well, Kurt and I have had a really long day, so we’re heading to bed.  See you in the morning.”

 

This announcement was followed by quite a few catcalls and wolf whistles, as no one appeared to be buying the “it’s been a long day” excuse.  Blaine shrugged off their friends’ reactions with a wink and a grin.  “Oh, hush.  You’re just jealous.”

 

“Damn right, we are!” Zach called.

 

Kurt got to his feet and tugged on Blaine’s hand, muttering “Stop egging them on.”  Then he addressed the others.  “Goodnight everybody.”

 

There was a chorus of goodnights, followed by a few more suggestive comments, as Kurt and Blaine left the campfire.  The boys held hands, giggling, as they half-skipped, half-ran back to their bunkhouse. 

 

Once they’d kicked the door shut behind them, Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms.  “Dance with me.”

 

“We’ve never danced together before.  Is this another one of those ‘losing our virginity’ moments?”

 

“Mmm hmm,” Blaine hummed, beginning to sway.

 

Kurt leaned in close, pressing their cheeks together.  Blaine’s humming took on a melody, and he began to sing quietly.  Kurt recognized the song Blaine had sung for him in Columbus.  He joined in on the final chorus.

 

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

 

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

 

_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Tonight…_

 

As the song, and their dance, ended, Kurt and Blaine brought their lips together.  Kurt couldn’t have explained it, but he felt as though some kind of a promise had been made, and sealed with a kiss.

 

With gentle fingers, Blaine began undoing the buttons on Kurt’s shirt, pausing to run his hands over each new bit of skin he exposed.  Kurt shivered a little at his touch.  Tugging the bottom of the shirt out of Kurt’s jeans, Blaine finished with the last button.  He moved around behind Kurt to remove the shirt and set it on the back of a chair.  Then he pulled Kurt’s undershirt up over his head.  

 

Kurt turned around to face his boyfriend, tugging Blaine’s shirt off and bringing their bare chests together.  He loved the way Blaine’s breath hitched whenever skin met skin.

 

Running his hands up and down Blaine’s back, Kurt nuzzled into his boyfriend’s neck, pressing little kisses under his ear.  Blaine backed him toward the bed, holding out a hand to stop his head from bumping the top bunk. 

 

Kurt sat down on the bottom bunk, and Blaine knelt in front of him to pull off his boots.  As Blaine dug his thumbs into the instep of each foot, Kurt let out a pleased moan.  “That feels amazing…  I was about to say it was better than sex, but then I realized I’d be lying…  Still, it’s gotta come in a close second.”

 

Blaine grinned up at Kurt, pulling off his socks and planting a kiss on the tip of each toe as he continued to rub his feet.  Kurt sighed, leaning back on his elbows.  “Your hands are magic.”

 

“If I wave them around and say _Alohomora,_ do you think your zipper will just magically open?”

 

“Hmm… I think you might need to be a little more hands-on for that.”

 

Blaine quickly took the hint, tugging off Kurt’s jeans and boxers, and then hurriedly discarding the rest of his own clothes.  Kurt pulled him down on the bed, tangling their legs together and running his hands down Blaine’s back to his ass.

 

“I think _your_ hands might be magic, too,” Blaine murmured.

 

“Wonder what’ll happen if I wave them around and say _Accio lube_?”

 

Blaine laughed.  “I think your boyfriend will grab everything we need from under the bed, and let your fingers do their magic.”

 

“Kiss me first.”

 

So Blaine kissed him, deep and slow, pressing Kurt into the bed with the weight of his body.  Then he reached for the lube and handed it to his boyfriend.  “Do you think you can finger me in this position, so I can get used to the angle?”

 

Kurt smiled up at him.  “I can certainly try…”

 

With Blaine straddling his waist, Kurt brought his slicked-up fingers to his boyfriend’s ass.  He couldn’t see what he was doing, but by now they’d had enough practice that he figured he could do this with his eyes closed.  It didn’t take long before Blaine was working himself down onto Kurt’s fingers enthusiastically, experimenting with leaning forward and back to find the angle that felt best.

 

Soon he stilled, asking, “Can I ride you now?”

 

“Oh, god, yes.”

 

Blaine grabbed a condom, rolling it down over his boyfriend’s cock before coating it with lube.  It took a couple of tries for him to line himself up so that he could sink down over Kurt’s cock.  Kurt gasped as Blaine’s tight heat finally surrounded him.

 

Everything felt different to Kurt in this position – partially the physical sensations, but mostly the release of control.  He lay back, allowing Blaine to set the pace, moaning as his boyfriend’s muscles clenched around him with his every rise and fall.  

 

As Blaine tipped forward, Kurt stretched up to meet him in a messy kiss.  He could feel the heat coiling inside him.  Dropping his head back onto the pillow, Kurt reached for his boyfriend’s cock, stroking it in time with Blaine’s rhythm.   

 

Blaine groaned, arching his back and squeezing down tightly as he increased his pace.  His cock jerked in his boyfriend’s hand as he came, hot and wet, across Kurt’s chest.  The muscles in Blaine’s ass contracted sharply, dragging a cry from Kurt’s throat as he, too, shuddered and came hard.  

 

Blaine raised himself up slightly to allow Kurt to slip out, then collapsed against his boyfriend’s chest.  They lay together, panting, as their heart rates gradually returned to normal.  

 

“Okay,” Kurt said, once he’d caught his breath enough to speak, “I have no idea what I was thinking earlier.  There is _no_ comparison between sex and a foot rub.  Your ass truly _is_ magic.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what else is magic? Comments and Kudos! They magically make me want to write more. ;)


	36. I Don't Want to Say Goodbye

****_Sunday, August 26 – Tuesday, August 28_

 

Kurt awoke on Sunday to the feeling of Blaine’s lips, warm against his shoulder.  He let out a pleased little hum, rolling over onto his back and pulling his boyfriend into a languid kiss.  He could feel Blaine smiling against his lips.

 

“Good morning.”

 

“I can’t believe it’s our last morning at camp.”

 

“Well, let’s make it one to remember,” Blaine murmured, kissing his way down Kurt’s neck.

 

Kurt hummed his assent, and Blaine slid his tongue over to one taut nipple.  Kurt shuddered, still a little surprised by how good that always felt.  He arched up into his boyfriend’s lips.

 

As Blaine began trailing his kisses lower and lower, though, Kurt tangled his fingers in his curls and pulled him back up.  “I know it’s crazy to pass up the opportunity for a blow job,” he said, “but I just feel like you’re too far away down there.”

 

Blaine smiled at him, sliding up and bringing their bodies flush together.  “I know what you mean.  It feels really good to hold you like this.”

 

Kurt brought their lips together, soft and gentle.  Blaine responded in kind, kissing back sweet and slow.  The boys lay like that for a long time, trading kisses that gradually deepened from tender to passionate.  

 

Eventually, Blaine began rolling his hips down, sliding their cocks together.  Kurt brought both hands to his boyfriend’s ass, squeezing rhythmically with his every thrust.  Soon the boys were moaning and panting into each other’s mouths as they rutted together.  Kurt came first, and Blaine followed right behind him, hips stuttering.

 

Kurt slid his hands up his boyfriend’s back, pulling him impossibly closer.  There was something so comforting about Blaine’s weight on him, the full length of his body pressing Kurt into the bed.  He released a heavy sigh.

 

Kurt was just beginning to drift back to sleep when Blaine started to roll off of him.  “Where are you going?” he asked, trying to hold his boyfriend in place.

 

“The farewell brunch starts in forty-five minutes, and I thought it might be kind of tacky to show up naked, covered in dried come.”

 

Kurt laughed.  “Well, when you put it that way, I guess I should let you get up and hop in the shower.  Wake me up when you come out, okay?”

 

Blaine kissed him before rolling out of bed.  Kurt closed his eyes and allowed himself to doze.  It wasn’t long before he was awakened by a kiss.  “Okay, Sleeping Beauty, your turn to get ready for the ball.”

 

“I think you’re mixing up your fairy tales, there, honey.  Cinderella was the one who went to the ball.”

 

“Whatever.  You’re more like Prince Charming, anyway.  Just get your gorgeous fairytale ass into the shower, so we can go have brunch.  I’m starving!”

 

“I guess you burned up a lot more calories than usual, being on top, huh?  You’re used to just lying back and letting me do all the work,” Kurt teased.

 

“Shut up and get in the shower,” Blaine said, but he was smiling.

 

 

Brunch was a bittersweet affair, filled with talk and laughter, hugs and promises to keep in touch.  Once they’d said farewell to all of their friends, there was nothing left for Kurt and Blaine to do but return to their bunkhouse to pack up.           

 

It didn’t take long to get everything into their cars.  Closing the door to the place that had been their home all summer, the boys stood together awkwardly, not knowing how to leave.

 

Blaine broke the silence.  “I don’t want to say goodbye.”

 

“It’s not _goodbye_ , it’s just _see you in a couple of days_.”

 

“Yeah, but a couple of days is a long time.  We haven’t been apart for more than a couple of _hours_ this whole summer.”

 

“I know.  And I don’t like this any more than you do,” Kurt admitted.  “But I’m trying to put on a brave front, here, so please do the same, before you make me cry.”

 

Blaine gave him a watery smile.  “Okay.  See you in a couple of days, then,” he said, pulling Kurt into a fierce hug.

 

Forcing himself to let go was one of the hardest things Kurt had ever had to do.  With one last squeeze, and a final “I love you,” he released his boyfriend and got into his car.  He couldn’t bear to look in the rearview mirror as he drove away, knowing that Blaine would stand there watching until his car was out of sight.  He blinked away the sudden wetness in his eyes, reminding himself that he’d see Blaine again soon.

 

 

As it turned out, Kurt barely had time to focus on how much he missed Blaine in the whirlwind of the next couple of days.  Although he’d expected to have a quiet dinner with his family on Sunday night, a bunch of his relatives showed up for an impromptu welcome-back-from-camp/going-away-to-college party.  The raucous family gathering kept him completely occupied until bedtime.   

 

Kurt spent most of the day on Monday sorting through his things, boxing up the stuff he wanted to ship to New York, and packing his suitcases for the plane.  One of Cooper’s friends had found them an affordable loft in Bushwick, and had even arranged to have a bed delivered on the afternoon they arrived.  Kurt figured that was all he and Blaine would need for their first night, and he was looking forward to shopping with his boyfriend to furnish the rest of their apartment.  

 

Since their flight left early on Wednesday morning from the Columbus airport, Kurt planned to spend Tuesday night at Blaine’s house in Westerville.  Kurt had mixed feelings as he said goodbye to Carole and Finn on Tuesday afternoon.  He knew he would miss them, but his sadness was tempered by excitement about seeing Blaine again.  Over the summer he had grown used to being away from his family, but the unfamiliar experience of being away from his boyfriend was causing a constant, hollow ache in his chest. 

 

The two-hour drive to Westerville with his dad was uneventful, but seemed to Kurt (impatient as he was to see his boyfriend) to take forever.  He had to keep reminding himself that he and Blaine had only spent one full day apart.  It was hard to imagine how they had ever survived those years when they had to go from the end of one summer to the beginning of the next with nothing but letters. 

 

A block away from Blaine’s house, Kurt’s dad pulled over and stopped the car.  Turning sideways in his seat, he asked, “You scared?”

 

Kurt thought about what it meant to be leaving home.  “Terrified.”

 

“New York is gonna be a breeze, compared to Lima.  Think about all the crap you’ve been putting up with the last couple of years.  You know the difference between this place and New York?”

 

“Decent bagels?” Kurt asked, putting on a brave face.

 

“New York is filled with people like you.  People who aren’t afraid to be different.  You’re gonna feel at home there.”

 

“You truly are the world’s greatest dad.”

 

“I know.  It’s written on the coffee mug you got me for Father’s Day.”

 

Kurt’s dad gave him a tight hug.  “Now let’s get moving.  Blaine’s waiting for you.”

 

“I’m gonna miss you, Dad.  I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Kurt.”

 

 

Kurt had barely stepped out of the car when his boyfriend came flying out of the house and caught him up in a whirling hug.  Kurt was almost knocked off his feet.  He staggered, trying to keep his balance as Blaine simultaneously squeezed, spun, and jumped up and down, laughing like a maniac.  

 

Kurt started laughing, too, his whole body flooding with relief at finally being back in Blaine’s arms.  “God, I missed you!”  

 

“Let’s never spend that long apart again.”

 

“Never.”   

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, I’m planning to include a personal shout-out to everyone who's left comments or kudos, and this is your last chance to get on the list.  I love to hear from you!  ☺


	37. I Guess It Means the Universe Wants Us to Be Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s for every reader who’s taken the time to let me know you’re enjoying this story. Thank you. <3

_Tuesday, August 28_

 

After their exuberant reunion outside Blaine’s house, the boys forced themselves to tone things down for the rest of the evening, since Blaine’s parents were both home.  Pam and Charles welcomed Kurt with open arms, and Kurt was surprised at how pleased he was to see them again.

 

When it came time for bed, Kurt retired to the guest room and waited for Blaine to sneak down to join him.  Once Blaine had tiptoed into the room and eased the door closed, Kurt grabbed him and flung him down on the bed.  Blaine landed with a surprised “oomph” and Kurt pounced on him, kissing him wildly.  

 

Blaine made a low, desperate noise in the back of his throat, and Kurt pulled away slightly.  “Shh.  I don’t want to get caught.”

 

“My parents’ bedroom is way at the other side of the house, remember?  They’re not going to hear us.”

 

“Honey, I don’t think you realize how loud you get.”

 

“Well whose fault is that?”

 

Kurt smiled at him.  “Hey, I’m not complaining.  I love the sounds you make.  I’d just rather hear them at a time when I’m not worried about your parents bursting in here and kicking me out on the street.”

 

“You know my parents love you.”

 

“Yeah, maybe, but they’re conservative.  They believe in that whole ‘wait until you’re married’ thing.  Which, unless things change here, may be never.”

 

Blaine looked at him, suddenly serious.  “Have you thought about that?  About us getting married someday?”

 

Kurt felt flustered.  “Umm…  I know we’ve only been together as boyfriends for a couple of months, and we’re only 18, and – ”

 

Blaine cut him off with a kiss.  “I’ve thought about it, too, you know.  As something in the future…  And I know we’re young, and in some ways we’ve only been together for a couple of months, but in other ways we’ve been together for ten years.  So whatever happens with the laws, or whether we ever decide to make it official, I know I want to be with you.”

 

Kurt let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, moving forward to capture Blaine’s lips in a kiss.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

 

The boys awoke early on Wednesday morning.  Kurt quickly silenced his alarm, which he’d set to go off in plenty of time for Blaine to sneak back to his own room before anyone else got up.  After a delicious breakfast, prepared by Pam, the boys bid farewell to Blaine’s parents and hopped in the shuttle to the airport.  

 

“Are you ready to do this?” Blaine asked.

 

“So ready.”

 

 

Walking from the subway stop to their new Bushwick loft, suitcases in tow, Kurt and Blaine looked around in wonder.  They were really here, in New York.  Together.  

 

“Oh my god!” Blaine cried suddenly, clutching Kurt’s arm.  “Look at that van!  Does that bumper sticker say **_‘AndersonHummelKlainePuppy’_**?”

 

Kurt stared at the van that was stopped at a traffic light ahead of them.  It was completely covered in bumper stickers.  Hurrying toward the bizarre vehicle, he saw, in addition to the bumper sticker Blaine had already mentioned:

 

**_shipattack_ ** ****

**_MandT_ ** ****

**_lynn76_ ** ****

**_Pavarotti_ **

**_flockofsiegels_ **

**_lizim14_ ** ****

**_keekee1066_ ** ****

**_barren_ ** ****

**_myfanficisnotonfire_ ** ****

**_ItsGonnaBeTotallyAwsome_ ** ****

**_newfiegirl_ ** ****

**_NoSilverLines_ ** ****

**_AncientGleek_ ** ****

**_IronyGirl_ ** ****

**_edannat_ ** ****

**_lilangelbaby2203_ ** ****

**_Orange_Coyote_ ** ****

**_hypodermicbane_ ** ****

**_Saphireandbrokenglass_ ** ****

**_OliviaPotterXOXO_ ** ****

**_77blueskybuzz_ ** ****

**_SofiaMichelle_ ** ****

**_shanndru_ ** ****

**_Accio2me_ ** ****

**_phanofbands_ ** ****

**_techRabbit_ ** ****

**_LilLizzie94_ ** ****

**_Hektet_ ** ****

**_exquisitedreamer_ ** ****

**_MusicSweetie21_ ** ****

**_dancingqueen77_ ** ****

**_Mimy_ ** ****

**_MjcQ_ ** ****

**_IcameForVoidStiles_ ** ****

**_klainer829_ ** ****

**_HotspotofAwesomeness_ ** ****

**_IntrovertedEnigma_ ** ****

**_voyagehk_ ** ****

**_fnsonldi_ ** ****

**_porcelaindocmartens_ ** ****

**_mardie186_ ** ****

**_GleeAndMoreGlee_ ** ****

**_Mlkalmar_ ** ****

**_SweetRae_ ** ****

**_brilliantincandescence_ ** ****

**_JohnLaurensIsGay_ ** ****

**_crisssquared_ ** ****

**_100 guests_ **

**_Susanjc36_ **

**_dreamcatcher (darcangell23)_ **

**_Eileen robinson_ **

**_Andrea_ **

**_daydreamer_ ** ****

**_fantasia_ **

**_Eve_ ** ****

**_CleverBoots_ **

**_Cecilaine_ **

**_ckofshadows_ **

**_Newfiegirl_ **

**_Princess2000_ **

**_Klaine180_ **

**_Go Away With The Sun_ **

**_alliwantisclairity_ **

**_DivergentInitiate46_ **

**_Charleygyrl_ **

**_Azaelia67_ **

**_Ophelia Claire_ **

**_pheonix47_ **

**_bubgle_ **

**_lillyevans1997_ **

**_PlumCrazie_ **

 

“Oh my god,” Kurt breathed.  “This is so freaky.  I feel like we’re in an episode of _The Twilight Zone_.  Do some of those bumper stickers have our names combined on them?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“But what does it mean?”

 

“I guess it means the universe wants us to be together.”

 

“Or we’ve got some kind of crazed stalkers, and they’re following us in the world’s worst attempt at a stealth-van.”

 

Blaine grinned at him.  “I like my theory better.”

 

“Oh, so do I.  I just think it’s less likely, is all.”

 

At that moment the light changed, and the van pulled away.  Kurt watched, bemusedly, as it disappeared down the street.

 

“Did that just happen?”

 

“I think so.”

 

“Weird.”

 

“Yep.  And totally awesome.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have guessed from this chapter, my readers (from this site and others) mean the world to me. If I missed anyone, I’m truly sorry. Let me know, and I’ll go back and add you in. :)


	38. One More First Time

_Tuesday, August 28_

 

Walking through the door into their Bushwick loft, Kurt and Blaine felt like they were crossing the threshold into a whole new life.  

 

“Home sweet home,” Blaine sang out, squeezing Kurt’s hand.

 

They spent Tuesday afternoon settling in.  Their bed arrived at 4:00, and they promptly made it up with the new queen-sized sheet set Kurt’s dad had given them as a housewarming gift.  Then they headed out to explore the neighborhood in search of something to eat.

 

When they returned, giddy with the excitement of the big city, Kurt asked, with a gleam in his eye, “Wanna try out our new bed?”

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

They started out slowly, peeling each other’s clothes off in between kisses, running hands over each newly exposed bit of skin, getting reacquainted.  By the time they were naked, rolling around on their luxuriously large bed, Kurt had worked up the courage to say what had been on his mind for the past week.

 

“I want you inside me.”

 

Blaine froze, staring at him with an almost comical mixture of surprise and desire.  “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah.  I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately, and I know that this is one more first time I’m ready to share with you.”

 

Blaine brought up a hand to cup Kurt’s cheek.  “Okay.  But you know that if there’s anything you’re not enjoying, you just tell me, and we’ll stop.  Right?”

 

“I know.  And that’s why I feel safe enough to try this.”

 

Blaine looked concerned at his choice of words.  “Is this something you’re wanting to try for my sake, because - ”

 

Kurt cut him off.  “No.  Not at all.”  Then he laughed.  “I mean, I hope you’ll enjoy it too, obviously.  But it’s not _just_ for your sake.  It’s something I really want to experience with you.” 

 

Blaine brought their lips together, and Kurt was touched by the tenderness of his kiss.  Wrapping his fingers in the soft hair at the nape of Blaine’s neck, Kurt pulled his boyfriend closer, deepening their kiss from sweet to passionate. 

 

Eventually, Blaine began kissing his way down Kurt’s neck, pausing to tongue at the hollow of his throat before continuing on to his chest.  As Blaine’s lips found his nipple, Kurt arched up to meet him.  Each flick of Blaine’s tongue sent sparks shooting through him.

 

Kurt moaned as Blaine nibbled teasingly down to his navel, licking inside before sliding lower.  When his boyfriend’s mouth closed around his cock, Kurt’s hips bucked up reflexively.  Blaine anchored him with a steadying hand.

 

All too soon, Blaine was pulling away.  Kurt whimpered slightly at the loss of contact.  Blaine smiled up at him.  “Can I get you to turn over?”

 

Kurt nodded, rolling onto his stomach.  He felt Blaine’s hands on his ass, followed by a string of light kisses.  Kurt wriggled a little as Blaine spread his cheeks apart, feeling exposed.  He jerked suddenly as something warm and wet slid up his crack.

 

“Oh my god!  What are you doing?!?”

 

“I’m tasting you.”

 

“You’re what?!?”

 

“Tasting you.  Can I do it again?”

“Um…  Okay.”

 

Kurt tried to hold still, but it was impossible with Blaine licking at him, first experimentally, and then with greater purpose.  Kurt squirmed on the bed as Blaine’s tongue began probing more deeply.  His hips couldn’t seem to figure out what they wanted – first grinding his cock down against the mattress, then thrusting his ass back against his boyfriend’s tongue.

 

“Okay, okay, you’ve gotta stop,” Kurt gasped out.  “You’ve gotta stop or you’re gonna make me come.”

 

Blaine pulled away slightly, giving Kurt one last kiss on each cheek.  “Okay, roll back over.”

 

Kurt did so, having a little difficulty getting his limbs to cooperate.  Blaine grabbed a pillow, folded it up, and wedged it beneath his hips, before reaching for the lube.

 

“Is this okay?”

 

Kurt nodded, unable to find his voice.  The sight of Blaine slicking up his fingers gave Kurt a strange, swooping sensation in his stomach.  He reached for his boyfriend’s free hand, interlacing their fingers.  Blaine gave him a reassuring squeeze.  “I think you’re really going to love this.  God knows I always do.  But if anything doesn’t feel good to you, just let me know, okay?”

 

Kurt nodded again, returning the pressure of Blaine’s hand.  He sucked in a sharp breath as Blaine gently pushed a finger inside him.  It was an odd sensation, and he couldn’t quite tell whether he liked it or not.  

 

After sliding his finger in and out a couple of times, Blaine asked, “Is it okay if I try two?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Kurt gasped as Blaine pushed back in with two fingers, muscles contracting involuntarily at the unfamiliar stretch.  He was about to ask his boyfriend to hold still for a moment to let him adjust, when Blaine crooked his fingers up and made him lose the power of speech.

 

“Hnnngggghhhh…”

 

Blaine grinned at him, pressing his fingers in more deeply, dragging them over Kurt’s prostate, making him cry out as his body convulsed.  The intensity was both too much and not enough, leaving Kurt begging an incoherent chant of _please, please, Blaine, please_ … 

 

Blaine stilled his fingers, stretching forward to kiss at Kurt’s open mouth.  “Shhh, baby, it’s okay.  I’ve got you.  Just tell me what you need.”

 

“God, I want you to fuck me.”

 

Blaine’s pupils dilated, and Kurt could feel his boyfriend’s cock twitch where it lay pressed against his hip.  “I’d love to, but I feel like you’re still really tight, and I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“Well, then, hurry up and stretch me out, because I can’t wait much longer.”

 

Blaine gave him one last, lingering kiss, before moving back down between his legs.  Kurt let out a small noise of protest as Blaine removed his fingers to coat them with more lube.  

 

When Blaine pushed back in with three fingers, Kurt bit down hard on his own lip, afraid that his boyfriend would stop if he allowed any sound of pain to escape.  The stretch was intense, but as Blaine’s mouth sank down around his cock, Kurt could feel his body yielding, gradually accepting his boyfriend’s fingers, then welcoming them deeper.  

 

It wasn’t long before Kurt could feel a familiar tension building within him.  He tugged at Blaine’s hair.  “Honey, stop,” he panted.  “I don’t wanna come until you’re inside me.”

 

Blaine looked up at him from beneath those unfairly long, dark eyelashes.  “Are you ready?”

 

“Oh, god, yes.”

 

Kurt winced a little as his boyfriend pulled his fingers free, and Blaine gave him an apologetic smile.  “Sorry, baby.  I always hate that part, too,” he murmured, reaching for a condom.

 

Kurt held out a hand to stop him.  “Could you maybe not use that?  Neither of us has ever been with anyone else, and I just really want to feel you…”

 

Blaine hesitated for a second, then tossed the condom aside and grabbed the bottle of lube instead.  He squeezed out a dollop into his hand, thoroughly coating his cock, and then stroking his slippery hand along the length of Kurt’s cock, as well, swiping his thumb teasingly over the head.

 

Kurt was too far gone to feel embarrassed about the needy sound he let out.  He watched impatiently as Blaine withdrew his hand and used it to line himself up with Kurt’s entrance.  The boys locked eyes as Blaine slowly pushed inside.

 

Kurt’s breath puffed out in short, sharp bursts.  Blaine’s cock was just so much _more_ than his fingers – the size, the heat, the intimacy was overwhelming.  It wasn’t until Blaine asked, “Baby, are you crying?” that Kurt became aware of the tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

 

Smiling up into his boyfriend’s worried face, Kurt answered, “No.  I promise.  I just love you so much, I guess it’s spilling out.”  

 

“God, I love you too.”

 

Blaine leaned down for a kiss, and Kurt lifted his head to meet him, suddenly hungry for his boyfriend’s lips.  Wrapping both arms and legs tightly around Blaine’s body, Kurt pulled him even closer, erasing all boundaries between them.    

 

An endless time later (or maybe it had only been a few minutes) Kurt felt Blaine laughing against his mouth.  Pulling away slightly, Blaine grinned down at him.  “This feels really amazing, but do you think you could loosen your grip a little so that I could move?”

 

With one last kiss, Kurt dropped his head down on the pillow, relaxing his hold to allow Blaine to slide partway out before sinking back in.  He moaned as Blaine adjusted the angle, finding his prostate.  Soon Blaine was rocking his hips with a steady rhythm, and Kurt could feel himself falling apart.  The pleasure was so deep, he didn’t know how he could bear it.   

 

As Blaine continued thrusting into him, Kurt lost all voluntary control of his body.  He lay writhing helplessly on the bed, ass clenching, cock twitching, breath coming in ragged gasps, low, animal noises being dragged from somewhere deep in his chest.  It was terrifying and glorious and he never wanted it to end.  

 

Kurt could feel himself unraveling, releasing everything to which he’d ever clung.  Every tightness within him was softening, dissolving, until his whole being was laid bare and open.  And Blaine was there, filling him and surrounding him.  Everything was love, and nothing hurt.  

 

Everything was love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our time together is drawing to a close. I have one more chapter to give you before we part. Do you have one more comment for me?


	39. Epilogue - What Means the Most to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do.

_Wednesday, August 29_

 

Kurt lay in Blaine’s arms, utterly content.  He saw all the love he felt mirrored in his boyfriend’s eyes.  His voice was soft but steady as he spoke what was in his heart.  

 

“In the ten years since we first met, we’ve been playmates and pen pals, confidants and coworkers, bunkmates and boyfriends.  We’ve lost our virginity together in more ways than I can count.  And each time, I felt like we couldn’t possibly get any closer – until the next time, when we did.  But through all of that, and everything that’s to come, do you know what means the most to me?”

 

“That we’re still best friends?”

 

“That we’re still best friends.”    

 

 

_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that this story is over, it’s time for me to start posting my next bit of Klaine-infused fluff. The Land of Stories: A Very Gleeful Threequel is based on a Glee-character-filled combination of Chris Colfer’s brilliant books — The Land of Stories: A Grimm Warning and The Land of Stories: Beyond the Kingdoms — as well as Team StarKid’s totally awesome plays — A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel — starring Darren Criss. If that sounds like fun (and I promise you, it will be) then check it out. http://archiveofourown.org/works/4590255/ :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me smile. :)


End file.
